Una Nueva Oportunidad, Un nuevo Comienzo EN HIATUS
by NeroAlmia
Summary: Tras el fracaso siempre viene algo. El destino nos tenía deparado un amargo final. Mi muerte y tu sufrimiento, tu dolor y el mío. Pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad de devolverle la moneda al mundo. Tú y yo somos uno desde ahora. Nuestras almas se entrelazan en este mundo de fantasía. Déjame convertirte en el mejor e insuperable. Desde ahora, ambos somos Red. Opongámonos al destino.
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos, soy Nero Terumi, estoy resubiendo este capítulo por tercera vez (debo hacer soportes de lo que escribo en estos comentarios de antes de los capítulos :v)**

 **Bueno, les vengo a presentar esta nueva historia, del género horriblemente cliché "Isekai" o Reencarnación/Transportación a otro mundo.**

 **Si, bien puede ser cliché, pero espero a que les guste. Aunque mi personaje es un tipo extremadamente susceptible al cambio de ambiente y situaciones, reaccionado con fuertes reacciones (valga la redundancia) emocionales extremas que nublan su toma de decisiones y su pensamiento, causando que sus emociones se enreden y contradigan junto con sus pensamientos, creando una vorágine de desorden y caos en su mente y corazón (?) mientras que su cuerpo permanece indiferente (basado en un amigo y parte en mí xD)**

 **Espero que les guste y no estén sólo de pasada. Si les gusta, recen por que no la abandone como mi otro fic (Que ya ni me acuerdo de que era o de que iba xD... es en serio). Aunque si repito 1ºMedio (Otra vez) me castigarán y me iré a 2x1 por weon, pues desde los 16 ya no se puede entrar a 1º Medio según la nueva norma que entrará en vigencia el 2018 :c y eso me quitará los ánimos para escribir, además que me castigaran... por cierto, tendré 17 en Enero, asi que... recen por mí :c mañana entregan las notas finales y sabré si paso o no t.t**

 **En fin, les deseo una lectura amena, POKéMON no me pertenece, sino a Satoshi Tajiri, NINTENDO y a Game Freak (No saben cuantas veces quise escribir esto xD)**

 **Espero que les guste.**

Una súbita sensación de dolor lo atormentaba. Sentía como su cara se hinchaba, y una extraña comezón y ardor se esparcía por toda su cabeza.

No podía respirar. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba con involuntarios espasmos ante el hecho.

Su cuerpo se movía inconscientemente en busca de no tomar su último aliento, tratando de arrancar los grilletes que lo condenaban a la muerte con el mismo desenfreno que sus ascendentes latidos del corazón.

Su boca se llenaba con un sabor metálico y cálido. Sus ojos se dilataban y llenaban de sangre.

Cada uno de los poros dentro de su piel suplicaba por un momento más de vida.

Sus cinco sentidos cada vez más decaían a un nivel donde a duras penas serían de utilidad. Sus ojos solo recibían los colores, ignorando ya las formas e incluso acercándose a la monocromía. Sus oídos no podían deshacerse de aquel zumbido molesto, aquel pitido infernal que no lo dejaba concentrarse. Su olfato y su gusto estaban saturado con aquel sabor y hedor metálico del fluido carmesí, y su tacto… era lo suficientemente intenso como para amplificar cada onza de dolor varias veces.

Incluso había reemplazado a su oído, sintiendo las vibraciones correspondientes a la puerta que estaba siendo pateada con gran intensidad.

Pero no importaba cuanto se esforzasen, no serviría de nada. La puerta estaba asegurada con varios pestillos y cadenas. La protección interna, la "puerta-reja" **_Nero: Sí, disculpen el no conocer un término mejor. Pero supongo que ya saben a lo que me refiero, ¿no? Aunque por lo general se halla en el exterior de la casa y no en el interior…_** ****estaba asegurada con un grueso candado, e incluso aquel pórtico ya bastante fortalecido había sido asegurado con los muebles de la casa (un estante bastante pesado y difícil de mover junto con un sofá, para ser más específicos), dificultando la entrada a la propiedad en un 300%

Incluso el mismo, cuya cabeza ni siquiera podía razonar por el dolor y el ardor, y la sensación de una letal y molesta impotencia llevada a su máxima expresión, no pudo evitar pensar que ellos no sólo no van a poder entrar a tiempo para recatarlo. Puede que incluso pase bastante tiempo antes de que puedan ver a su pálido e inerte cuerpo sin vida.

 _"_ _Voy a morir_ " pensó _"Y eso es inevitable."_

Llevando su mano a su cuello, por última vez recordó la cara de aquellas personas por las que alguna vez guardó afecto. Sus padres, hermanos, amigos, conocidos, sus antiguos compañeros de clases, sus antiguos profesores, sus compañeros de trabajo, sus compañeros en la universidad, sus jefes en sus múltiples trabajos de medio-tiempo, y finalmente, la persona por la que más sentimientos tuvo en toda la que sería su vida.

Ya no volvería a ver jamás sus rostros. Ya no oiría nunca más sus voces. Nunca podría hablar con ellos de nuevo. Nunca más podría sentir su calor de nuevo.

Sentía como su cuerpo se enfriaba desde el cuello para abajo, mientras sus músculos se entumecían y sus nervios ya no respondían. Sentía su cabeza llena de una molestia que lo asfixiaba, sus músculos faciales hinchándose, su garganta secándose, y su cerebro perdiendo el control de todo su cuerpo.

Mientras su vista se volvía brumosa, sentía su sangre cual corrientes subterráneas de magma fluir por su cuerpo y saliendo de su boca, debilitando cada parte de cuerpo.

El ardor y el frío conviviendo en el momento que sería el último para él.

Casi había perdido la conciencia. Sus ojos nublados se volvían ya inorgánicos. El dolor aumentó de golpe tan abruptamente que apagó finalmente todos sus sentidos.

Su cuerpo, lleno de aquella sensación de incomodidad, finalmente cesó los espasmos antes de su muerte.

Su vejiga y sus esfínteres ya perdieron el control, y en breve pronto se vaciarían en sí mismo. Ya sea una fortuna o un infortunio para él, al menos el ya no estaría allí para experimentar tal vergonzoso momento.

El dolor había desaparecido junto con la última luz que sus ojos captaron.

Su vida ya había pasado frente a sus ojos.

Tal cosa como la luz al final del túnel, sus ojos no la veían.

Pero en aquella infinita oscuridad, aquel perturbador espacio teñido de negro no irradiaba un aura de intranquilidad.

Para él, finalmente lo llevó a una bizarra dicha y tranquilidad.

 _"_ _Estoy muerto. Finalmente, tomé mi último aliento"_

Es lo que se dijo antes de que su conciencia sucumbiera ante el letargo de la muerte.

…

…

Él ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había sido desde que su vida había terminado. Podían haber sido segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, ¡hasta años y décadas no parecían ser descabellados para el en absoluto!

Sólo sabía que nada sabía. O al menos, en esa oscuridad, nada importaba.

Era una tranquilidad bizarra la que lo llenaba. El olvido lo embriagaba. Una sensación similar a nadar en la superficie de un mar calmado, al menos, así es como su cuerpo lo interpretaba.

Espera… ¿cuerpo?

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió su ser. Y este mismo lo hizo sudar frío involuntariamente… lo que gatillo a que el evento se repitiera.

Técnicamente, él estaba muerto. ¿Verdad?

No, olvídate del "técnicamente". Sin lugar a dudas, el mismo debería estar, ABSOLUTAMENTE y sin lugar a dudas, muerto en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Pero entonces, ¿¡Por qué sentía como si tuviera un cuerpo!? ¿¡Por qué podía sentir escalofríos!? ¿¡Por qué podía sentir como el sudor frío emergía de su "cuerpo"!?

Sentía como su respiración se agitaba. Pero al contrario de lo que una persona normal debería sentir al ver una esperanza de vida, duda e inseguridad empezaban a vislumbrarse en él. Incluso el miedo y la falta de voluntad aparecían dentro de él.

Esto lo hizo sentirse menos calmado, pero sus pensamientos se hilaban mejor. Aquellas dudas comunes que cualquiera sentiría en esta situación se hacían presentes.

¿Por qué se hizo consciente de su mismo de nuevo? ¿El no murió? ¿O acaso reviviría? ¿O por el contrario, le esperaba un destino peor que la muerte?

Él tenía claro bastantes historias perturbadoras con respecto a los casos de una persona que se salvaba de la muerte.

En su mayoría, estos se salvaban tras quedar en un corto coma, con daños físicos y mentales ya sean nulos, insignificantes, o casi sin importancia mencionable.

Pero también estaban aquellos desafortunados que terminaban inválidos, con pérdida de facultades mentales, o ciegos, o mudos, o con retraso, Alzheimer, e incluso algunos de ellos entraban en un coma permanente, o en estado vegetal.

Aún recordaba el caso de un hombre que en su cabeza tras un suicidio fallido al dispararse con una Beretta en la sien, la bala no lo asesinó, pero sí perforó el cerebro, dejándolo en estado vegetal, con retraso, con daños permanentes a cada función del sistema, exceptuando a la percepción de los sentidos. Estos incluso se hicieron más fuertes, pues el dolor que aquel hombre soportaba cada segundo de su vida era incluso más intenso que el de un parto para una mujer.

Sólo al recordar eso, sentía como si perdiera cada uno de los colores de su rostro. Al menos, eso era lo que él sentía ahora (Pues por la oscuridad, además por la carencia de algo como un espejo o elementos reflectantes similares, ni siquiera podía ver su actual estado físico).

Pero si ese fuera el caso… ¿dónde estaba el dolor?

Pensando de nuevo en eso, no sentía dolor ni nada. Él mantenía su conciencia, por lo que tampoco parecía haber recibido daños en aquella parte del cerebro.

Cuando comprobaba cada área de su mente, cada una de ellas funcionaba perfectamente bien, excluyendo el área psicomotora (Bueno, al menos, según él, estaba moviéndose, o eso sentía).

Tampoco parecía haber perdido sus recuerdos (Su memoria funcionaba correctamente, al punto en el que sentía que era un desperdicio), y al menos su nociones del lenguaje se hallaban intactas.

En cuanto a su voz y audición… por algún motivo, no podía ni hablar ni oír. Bien podría estar hablando, pero él no lo escucharía, o bien podría haber sonido o alguien hablándole, pero al menos él no podría responder. Tampoco sentía su garganta y cuerdas vocales, ni mucho menos sus tímpanos y el resto de los componentes del oído (aquellos que tienen nombre de herramientas de forja, como yunque, etc.).

Pero nada de esto, aunque era importante y podría alegrar a cualquier en tal situación, le emocionaba ni un poco. Por el contrario, solo le inquietaba y le llenaba de una agonía diferente a la que sintió mientras su vida se escapaba de él.

Hallar una persona que se sienta a gusto en las penumbras de la muerte, y sentir intranquilidad y desesperanza ante la esperanza de cruzar el umbral hacia el mundo de los vivos… Tal vez sólo él era capaz de sentirse así.

 _"_ _No… yo no quiero volver allí…"_ Era lo que él desde el fondo de su corazón pedía. _"No quiero, no quiero volver a sufrir en aquel purgatorio. Si mi vida no acababa, quizás mi cordura y mi corazón lo harían… No, yo… no quiero volver allí…"_

Es curioso como la naturaleza de un ser humano es revelada en momentos críticos. En situaciones como estas, donde un leve matiz de esperanza aún yacía allí, él no se precipitó para poder recuperar su vida.

En cambio, pedía con toda su alma el no volver a recuperar su vida.

Él no se percató en ningún momento de la voz que parecía soltar un pequeño ruido en admiración de su decisión, a pesar de su patetismo.

Él mismo sabía de los sentimientos del chico, y también de la pureza de sus sentimientos.

Además de la pureza de su dolor.

Se podría considerar como el destino el que él haya muerto a tan temprana edad.

Pero el destino tampoco le tenía deparado el descanso eterno. Ni a él, ni a cualquier ser viviente. Es debido a eso que él mismo se encontraba allí.

Con una sonrisa (Si es que se le podía llamar así), aquella existencia desapareció sin dejar rastro, pero puso en marcha algo que determinaría el destino de aquella alma cuyo cuerpo ya perdido estaba.

 _ **Nero: Esto puede llegar a ser un poco confuso (en realidad no) pero hay dos "él". Uno, el alma del tipo que se nos murió y el otro "él", una entidad la cual se hallaba morando en las penumbras de la muerte. Sólo recalco esto para evitar confusiones si llegasen a ocurrir (aunque lo dudo)**_

El shock cruzaba por toda su cara.

La sensación de la oscuridad a la cual su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado no era en absoluto parecido a lo que actualmente sentía.

En situaciones normales, sentía como si su cuerpo levitase en una infinita y suave oscuridad. Similar a estar en una cama donde no sientes el peso de esta. O similar a hallarse saltando en un trampolín, pero cayendo suavemente y sin impulso que lo llevara a caer abruptamente contra el piso, si este existía.

Pero finalmente esa sensación cambió.

Pensaba en un principio que tal cosa como la oscuridad que le rodeaba era como un pozo sin fondo, donde sin importar cuanto cayera, no habría un final.

Pero la sensación que sus pies (los cuales, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, no podía ver) le transmitían, difería por completo de sus suposiciones.

Suelo. Piso.

Sus pies le transmitían la sensación de haberse topado con una superficie seca y sólida. Una sensación similar a la de un piso de madera.

Pero ese no fue el único cambio que él percibió.

Anteriormente, la oscuridad en la cual se hallaba parecía ser una oscuridad pura. No un lugar oscuro por culpa del vacío, sino que la oscuridad era lo que llenaba el vacío.

Pero ahora, sentía una sensación similar a la que uno siente al estar en el interior de un cuarto sin luz.

No era la oscuridad cómoda a la que estaba acostumbrado.

La piel de su cuerpo se tensaba, y sus cabellos se erizaban. Sentía como si estuviera en el interior de un teatro, y él era parte del foco principal, sino el actor principal.

Con esa sensación de estar siendo visto por u millar de miradas imperceptibles y ojos invisibles, pertenecientes a espectadores inexistentes, él se había puesto alerta.

Su cordura estaba siendo minada (O tal vez detonada, pues la escala a la cual su cordura bajaba era para tal) por culpa de la incómoda sensación, y tal vez la única manera, o sólo por la incapacidad de reaccionar de mejor manera, su cuerpo se puso en una posición defensiva, estando precavido de cualquier anormalidad.

Pero el nunca habría estado preparado para lo que vendría a continuación.

A pesar de estar en estado de alerta, a pesar de estar pendiente de todo lo que le rodeaba, no pudo evitar entrar en un estado de Shock inmerso por eso.

Y eso era…

 **[¡HOLA! ¡ÉSTE ES EL MUNDO DE LOS POKÉMON!]**

-¡¿Qué!?

Él no se había ni percatado de que su voz había vuelto. Tampoco se había percatado que sus oídos volvían a funcionar.

Incluso, cuando la oscuridad se desvanecía para ser reemplazado por un intenso pero suave color azur, él no había reaccionado en lo más mínimo.

Pero no había que estar tan extrañado.

El sólo gritó _"¿¡Qué!?"_ no como una respuesta, sino como una exclamación involuntaria por consecuencia de oír una voz humana en mucho tiempo.

Su mente aún estaba haciendo conexiones en aquel estado de Shock.

Aquella voz… le sonaba extrañamente familiar. Una voz anciana, pero no tanto como la de un anciano con un pie en la tumba. Una voz que parecía pertenecerle a un viejo arqueólogo, un investigador de alguna fuerza de policía, o algún profesor e investigador experto en su campo y área de estudio.

Pero, ¿dónde la había escuchado?

Además, ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?... … ¿Pokémon?

…

¡!

Fue en un repentino chispazo que aquella idea se le vino a la mente. _"No es posible ¿verdad?"_ es lo que quería creer. Pero las similitudes eran como puñales para su mente y alma.

Aquella voz, aunque en el juego nunca apareció, sí que en la serie la había escuchado una infinidad de veces.

Y aquellos diálogos, eran muy similares a los de cierta entrega de ese videojuego…

Pero no podía ser…

Él no podía estar aquí…

 **[¡ME LLAMO OAK!, ¡PERO TODO EL MUNDO ME LLAMA PROFESOR POKÉMON!]**

Al escuchar aquel diálogo, el Shock fue reemplazado por una densa incredulidad.

Frente a él, una figura masculina acababa de materializarse. Era un hombre de pelo corto y canoso, con unas cejas relativamente pobladas, y vistiendo una bata blanca, una camisa morada y unos pantalones verdosos.

Habían miles de personas con características así, pero la cara de esa persona, su voz, su vestimenta, sus palabras y hasta sus gestos, todo era congruente con el hombre en el cual él sabía que era.

Samuel Oak. Mejor conocido por todos como el "Profesor Oak".

 **[¡ESTE MUNDO ESTÁ HABITADO POR UNAS CRIATURAS LLAMADAS POKÉMON!]**

Pero… ¿Qué hacía el profesor Oak aquí?

Mientras más se lo preguntaba, menos idea tenía.

Pero este, discurso… ¿No se le hacía algo familiar? Juraría haberlo escuchado ya antes…

-No.

Dijo finalmente. Su compostura ya se había ido de paseo hace rato.

-No puede ser posible…

El pobre había entrado en un estado de negación. Pero era imposible para cualquiera que conozca por qué esta así no estar en una situación similar.

Y eso era porque…

 **[PARA ALGUNOS, LOS POKÉMON SON MASCOTAS. PERO OTROS LO USAN PARA PELEAR]**

…Ese discurso, esas palabras, cada frase, su totalidad, pertenecían a la introducción de los videojuegos de Pokémon, Rojo, Verde, Azul, Amarillo, Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja.

Era exactamente ese discursito donde el profesor Oak te introduce dentro de la inmensidad del mundo de Pokémon.

Pero, ¿por qué le estaba ocurriendo a él?

…

No, él tenía una vaga idea, pero no estaba tratando de aceptarla. ¿Qué se supone que era esto? ¿Una novela ligera japonesa cliché con el género de "Reencarnación"? ¿Una mala broma? ¿Una jugarreta del destino? ¿O los delirios de un hombre en coma?

El mismo había sentido ya las garras de la muerte arrancándolo del mundo de los mortales, por lo que la segunda y tercera opción no… parecían ser realistas (Aunque de por sí esta situación ya no era en absoluto realista)

Y con respecto a lo de estar en coma… Realmente no parecía ser así. Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba él. Difícilmente algo con tal nivel de realismo sea algo creado por la imaginación de un hombre moribundo que ni siquiera puede terminar de morir.

Además, él es donante de órganos, y ya había hecho un montón de trámites y un montón de papeleo en caso de cada situación, por lo que si llegase a entrar en coma, si no había signos aparente de despertar o estaba en un estado grave, sería desconectado y sus órganos serían donados.

Por consiguiente…

-Qué cliché.-Fue lo que se escapó de su boca.

… ¡!

 **[EN CUANTO A MI…]**

Tras haberse demorado un tiempo en percatarse, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Estaba hablando. Él estaba hablando.

No sólo eso, el escenario donde él se hallaba estaba bañado en una luz azur tenue.

Y el hecho de que podía ver y oír al profesor Oak…

¡Sus sentidos funcionaban!

-¡Wow! ¡Mierda, sí! ¡Estoy bien!

Incluso para alguien como él, que hace no mucho tiempo (Desde su perspectiva, pues en realidad incluso días pudieron haber pasado desde ese momento en el que se hizo consciente de sí mismo) no quería ni siquiera vivir, el saber que su cuerpo estaba bien era algo que motivaría a cualquiera.

Finalmente podría relajarse. Aunque sea un poco.

-Ahora que me percato -Comenzó a decir él.-El profesor Oak aquí se ve distinto al de los videojuegos de Gameboy o el del Manga y el del Anime. ¿Supongo que es porque se verá más realista porque no es un sprite, sino una persona? Que bien elaborado…

Ahora tenía incluso el tiempo suficiente como para apreciar cosas tales como el Profesor Oak. No era como un Sprite o una imagen a la que estaba acostumbrado por los videojuegos. Parecía una persona de carne y hueso.

Para alguien que, probablemente, había reencarnado dentro de un videojuego como él (O al menos eso era a lo que había llegado), no podía evitar sino admirar el diseño del Profesor. Se veía casi como una persona real, solo que con unos toques remanentes del diseño del Sprite en cuanto a apariencia (Seguía teniendo ese toque como de personaje de Anime a pesar de parecer una persona real, una extraña mezcla entre realismo y surrealismo que le daba el toque al Profesor).

-Entonces, ¿Se sentirá como una persona real?

Ante la sana curiosidad, había extendido su mano hacia su rostro para ver si podía sentir la piel del profesor, o sentir el calor de un ser humano.

Pero antes de siquiera haber alcanzado su mejilla-

Su brazo se había quedado petrificado del shock.

 **[ESTUDIO LOS POKÉMON COMO PROFESIÓN]**

Su mano, su brazo, su piel, todo era de color negro.

No de color negro como el de una persona morena o la de alguien con un tono de piel más oscura. Su piel era negra. Negra como la oscuridad en la cual estuvo sumergido durante todo este tiempo.

No, lo mejor sería decir que su cuerpo era oscuridad.

El shock era quizás la mejor de sus respuestas posibles. ¿Qué pasó con mi cuerpo?...

Pero si lo pensaba, parecía lógico.

Su cuerpo estaba muerto.

Quizás, este era el cuerpo que un ser humano tomaba tras haber muerto. La forma que un alma toma después de su deceso. Un cuerpo creado de su alma, con el cual se puede mover, hablar, ver, comer, saborear, sentir, olfatear, tocar, escuchar e interactuar, entre otras cosas.

Si se le ponía de esa forma, era comprensible.

Pero eso no significa que el shock vaya a desaparecer por eso. Al menos no tan fácil.

Él se había quedado de piedra. Sentía como si hubiera perdido algo importante para él. Y lo había hecho. Su cuerpo había desaparecido.

Él ya no era más aquel ser humano que antes solía ser.

Sólo era un alma sin cuerpo.

En momentos como este, él habría querido estar solo. Lejos de cualquier molestia. Reflexionando en un rincón o quizás quedándose en blanco en algún lugar mientras camina sin dirección o en círculos.

Pero los labios del profesor Oak junto con sus cuerdas vocales no parecían darle el más mínimo descanso a él.

 **[BUENO, CUENTAME ALGO DE TI]**

Él había ya perdido la emoción de haber recuperado por completo sus sentidos. Aunque no se podía evitar. Él siempre había sido emocionalmente inestable, y se dejaba llevar con facilidad por ellos.

Más tarde, cuando creció, aunque ya no era al punto donde era alguien llamado "bipolar", al mayor giro o cambio de acontecimientos, su cuerpo reaccionaba inmediatamente con el sentimiento correcto, solo que con mayor intensidad.

Además, ¿Quién no se sentiría deprimido tras haber recuperado sus sentidos, para darse cuenta que no tiene cuerpo?

A pesar de no querer volver al mundo al cual pertenece, el haber perdido su cuerpo sigue siendo un gran golpe. El darse cuenta de todo lo que había perdido…

Era imposible no caer en la seriedad del momento…

 **[¿ERES UN CHICO O UNA CHICA?]**

…Hasta escuchar eso.

Él se había quedado observando al profesor con una expresión estúpida (O al menos lo haría si al menos tuviera un rostro, aunque ahora ni de eso estaba seguro), antes de soltar una ligera carcajada.

Durante bastante tiempo, en internet y en las redes sociales, las parodias de pokémon se habían hecho bastante famosas, y la cantidad de burlas las cuales el profesor Oak y sus colegas recibieron por esta célebre frase no son muy pocas.

Desde gamers en Youtube, hasta memes en Facebook, no son pocos los que se han burlado con la pregunta que pone en duda tu sexualidad del profesor Oak.

Antes de darse cuenta, una pequeña pantalla había aparecido frente a sus ojos. Más que aparecer, se había "desplegado".

Él había intentado tocar la pantalla, pero su mano en vez de tocar algo sólido, traspasaron la superficie de la pantalla.

-Pero qué mierd…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando una ventana emergente había aparecido de la nada arriba de la ventanilla.

 **[PARA UTILIZAR, MOVER E INTERACTUAR CON EL INTERFAZ DE VENTANAS EMERGENTES, SE DEBE UTILIZAR LA CONCENTRACIÓN Y LA CAPACIDAD DEL USUARIO]** ponía.

Así que se trataba de concentrarse, ¿eh?

Él lentamente empezó a verter su conciencia en la ventanilla donde aparecían dos jóvenes: un chico y una chica.

Él no tuvo que esforzarse en absoluto para reconocerlos. Uno de ellos era el conocido por los fans como el "mejor Entrenador" existente en la franquicia entera. El avatar masculino, y el protagonista principal de la saga R/G/B/Y, avatar masculino en las remakes del R/G/B, FireRed/LeafGreen, además del personaje secreto y el jefe más fuerte en G/S/C y HG/SS, además de B/W y los recientes "Sol y Luna".

El entrenador más fuerte, Red.

En cuanto al otro, es el avatar femenino creado en FireRed/LeafGreen para ser la contraparte femenina de Red, descontando a la contraparte de Red, su rival. Este personaje fue bautizado por los fans con el nombre de "Leaf", pero también se le otorgó el nombre de "Green" y "Blue" debido a las entregas de los primeros videojuegos de pokémon, además del manga "Pokémon Special". En cuanto al porqué de llamarse tanto "Green" como "Blue" es culpa del fandom, puesto que el rival de Red también se llama "Green" como "Blue".

Debido a errores de traducción, además de que todos con Red escogen a Charmander, el rival escogería a Squirtle, haciendo que la gente le dé el nombre "Blue" por su inicial.

Sin embargo, en las ediciones FireRed/LeafGreen, al rival se le puede llamar "Green" y no "Blue" en los nombres por defecto, por lo que oficilamente el rival sería llamado "Green"

En el fandom hasta ahora, todavía hay confusión debido a esto, causando que traductores como lectores y jugadores tengan un dolor de cabeza a la hora de leer "Pokémon Special" o semejantes (Aunque para él, Green siempre será el rival, mientras que Blue sería el avatar femenino).

 **[¿ERES UN CHICO O UNA CHICA?]**

El ni cuenta se había dado que se había sumergido dentro de sus pensamientos hasta que el profesor Oak repitió su célebre pregunta.

Con una sonrisa **_Nero: si es que… Olvídenlo, ya lo saben, ¿no?_** Con un toque de pesar y disculpa, él se había dispuesto a escoger al Avatar masculino…

Hasta que nuevamente se hundió en sus pensamientos.

 _"_ _Espera, ¿Puedo escoger entre ser un chico o una chica? Sé que es algo obvio y cliché, pero actualmente soy un chico, así que sería obvio que… Pero técnicamente soy un alma, ¿no? Ya no soy ni hombre ni mujer. Por eso, tal vez podría escoger ser Leaf… Aunque, no sería agradable ser una chica, ¿no? Al menos, yo estoy acostumbrado a ser un chico, por lo que sería inconveniente ser una chica… Aunque, ¿Quién me asegura que tome la forma o el cuerpo de ellos? Tal vez..."_

Tras una corta meditación, había decidido irse a la segura y escoger a Red. Aunque ser Leaf/Blue sería bastante interesante, en el peor de los casos sólo sería un inconveniente.

Concentrándose un poco, había movido el indicador de selección personaje a Red, para luego seleccionarlo.

 **[PERO PRIMERO DIME COMO TE LLAMAS]**

En el momento en el cual había escogido al avatar masculino, se desplegó una nueva ventana. Pero esta ventana era mucho más grande que la anterior. Era de hecho, el estereotípico panel de creación de nombre de los Pokémon. Tenía un aire tan antiguo que le hacía sentir nostalgia, como el día en el cual tocó por primera vez un Pokémon en su GameBoy Advance, Pokémon edición Rojo Fuego, o FireRed Edition.

Llenándose de nostalgia, empezó a escribir su nombre… antes de borrarlo por completo.

El mismo se había sorprendido por esta acción.

Pero, ¿Por qué borró su nombre?

Tal vez… ¿No quería recordar su propio nombre? ¿O quería olvidarse de sí mismo?

¿O era porque su nombre real era muy poco interesante para este tipo de situaciones?

¿Tal vez quería una nueva identidad?

Si se le diera a escoger entre las múltiples respuestas que se le daba a escoger para darle una razón a su acción, el preferiría creer que era debido a su nombre carente de imaginación.

Incluso antes de morir, se quejaba una y otra vez de lo común y simple que eran sus nombres.

Aunque era justificable. Sus padres no tenían imaginación ni tampoco lo deseaban. Ni siquiera estaban en buenos términos antes o después que él naciera.

Al menos, sus padres aprendieron del error, y su hermano y hermana menor tuvieron nombres con significados y razones más especiales, en vez de algo tan mísero y común como su nombre.

Al darse cuenta de su línea de pensamiento, no pudo evitar suspirar. Está bien ser melancólico pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir pensando en el pasado?

Él ya había borrado su nombre, por lo que debería tratar de escribir algún otro, en vez de estar pensando una y otra vez si usar su nombre anterior o no.

Pero, ¿Qué nombre sería perfecto para…?

Una ampolleta parecía prenderse sobre su cabeza.

¿Qué tal si ocupaba "su" nombre?

Rápidamente se concentró para que las teclas grabaran el nombre que de ahora en adelante ocuparía.

 **[¡BIEN! ¡ASÍ QUE TE LLAMAS RED!]**

Él-Red, seleccionó "Sí" en la ventana emergente.

Él no se podía quejar de sus padres. El mismo no tenía mucha imaginación que digamos.

Bueno, al menos, escogió el nombre del Avatar masculino, siendo más practico que crear un nuevo nombre, o inventar uno.

A veces, el nombre por defecto (Aunque de hecho "Red" no es precisamente su nombre por defecto) podía llegar a ser bastante conveniente para aquellos con carencia de imaginación como él.

 **[ESTE ES MI NIETO. HAS SIDO TU RIVAL DESDE QUE ERAN PEQUEÑOS]**

A un costado del profesor Oak, un joven chico había aparecido. Un cabello castaño intenso, una camisa negra, y unos pantalones morados, acompañados de un guapo rostro con una expresión un tanto arrogante y desafiante.

Red no tuvo que pensar mucho acerca de la identidad de aquel chico. Probablemente, cada uno de los fanáticos de Pokémon sería capaz de reconocerlo. En especial él, quien ya había tocado y completado cada uno de los videojuegos de Pokémon, incluyendo la lectura de todos los mangas y la serie, junto con las cartas TCG y las miniseries alternativas.

Se trataba del eterno rival de Red, y del rival de la contraparte de Red en el anime, Ash; Gary Oak en el anime, o mejor conocido como "Green" en los videojuegos.

Un chico cuya arrogancia y ego podían considerarse sin igual bajo los cielos, exceptuando quizás por Silver en el videojuego, o por Paul en el anime (Exceptuando que al menos, Gary tenía mucho mejor rostro que Paul).

Pero ese ego y arrogancia, podía ser justificada por sus excelentes habilidades como entrenador Pokémon.

Incluso el mismo sentía un poco de admiración por él (Gary/Green).

A diferencia de Red, quien tuvo que perfeccionarse al sufrir un montón de retos y problemas (Como el Team Rocket), Green casi no tuvo contratiempos, y llegó a la liga casi sin sufrir dificultades. Y a pesar de sus pocas experiencias, sus pokémon tenían un nivel bastante alto, sin contar sus estrategias y habilidades bastante niveladas.

Green era realmente un prodigio. Aunque su contraparte en el anime, no podría alcanzar tal vez ni los talones de Green.

 **[MMM… ¿PODRÍAS DECIRME COMO SE LLAMA?]**

-… Que gran abuelo, huh. Ni siquiera recordar el nombre de su nieto… ¿Tal vez debería retirarse de una vez?- Se burló Red. Sería un inconveniente que el profesor Oak se retirase, por lo menos para él, pues necesitaría que alguien le entregase su inicial.

Mientras se burlaba del NPC que sólo repetía los diálogos del juego, una ventana con posibles nombres había aparecido.

Pero ninguno de ellos era particularmente llamativo.

Red se concentró para escoger la mejor opción.

Otra ventana emergente había aparecido. Red había escogido el darle él mismo un nombre a su rival. Aunque no había que pensar mucho al momento de darle un nombre.

 **[EH… ¿ERA GREEN?]**

Red nuevamente seleccionó "Sí"

 **[¡AH, SÍ! ¡ES VERDAD! ¡SE LLAMABA GREEN!]**

Red no podía evitar el esbozar una sonrisa irónica. Aquellos diálogos, sus expresiones, su voz (parecido más a la versión hispanoamericana) su cuerpo y sus movimientos, todo le recordaba a aquel profesor que te entregaba a tu primer pokémon en el videojuego.

Pero a pesar de todo, el mismo dudaba de los siguientes eventos que pasarían. ¿Era esto quizás un sueño? ¿Reencarnaría? ¿Tomaría un nuevo cuerpo con el nombre "Red"? ¿Estaba quizás su alma poseyendo el cartucho de Pokémon LeafGreen (Por culpa de los posibles nombres para Green, se había percatado que esta sería la edición Verde Hoja/ LeafGreen)?

El mismo no sabía la respuesta.

 **[¡RED!]**

De repente, la voz del profesor Oak nuevamente se elevó, sacando a Red de su ensimismamiento.

 **[¡TU PROPIA LEYENDA POKÉMON ESTÁ A PUNTO DE COMENZAR!]**

Las palabras de Samuel Oak estaban llenas de sentimientos intensos, llenos de añoranza y de emociones intensas, como las de un niño soñando su futuro.

Incluso él se había sentido tocado por los sentimientos tras la voz del profesor Oak.

Era como si su voz empezara a despejar todas sus dudas

Ahora no era el momento de empezar a dudar. Era el momento de avanzar

 **[¡TE ESPERA UN MUNDO LLENO DE SUEÑOS Y AVENTURAS CON LOS POKÉMON!]**

Así es. Le esperaba un mundo lleno de emoción y aventuras, un mundo interesante. Sin importar que pase de ahora en adelante, el mismo tendría que vivirlo y sentirlo para entenderlo.

Lleno de la motivadora voz del profesor Oak, incluso el mismo no se dio cuenta de los propios cambios que ocurrían en su cuerpo.

Aquella figura negra en el vacío del infinito color azur tenue empezaba a tomar una figura más humana.

Su piel, su cara, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su vestimenta, todo volvía a él.

Aunque no era precisamente su viejo cuerpo, el nuevamente era un ser humano.

 **[¡ADELANTE!]**

Con una determinación nacida de las apalabras del profesor Oak, guiado por sus sentimientos, él-Red, se despertó.

Red abrió sus ojos.

La suave sensación de las sabanas y el cobertor adormecían sus sentidos. Era como estar en el interior de una suave y esponjosa nube

 ** _Nero: Si bien todos sabemos que una nube no es suave ni esponjosa, sino intangible y húmeda, y estar en el interior de una no es muy diferente de entrar en el interior de una piscina muy helada, pero supongo que se entiende, ¿no? Estoy utilizando a ratos figuras literarias, por lo que acostúmbrense a lo ilógico en lo literal, al menos por un rato_**

Incorporándose en su cama, observó todo lo que le rodeaba.

Estaba acostado sobre una cama (con un parecido a un catre por la forma de esta) con un cobertor blanco con franjas verdes en la parte superior.

El piso estaba hecho de madera, con baldosas de madera reforzándolo. Aunque bien podía ser solo cemento y baldosas de madera sobre este. A Red no le podía importar menos.

Detrás de él, un ordenador de vieja apariencia (Lo suficiente como para tener Windows XP o Windows 2000 como sistema operativo) se hallaba junto a un mueble que parecía tener la capacidad de guardar un montón de cosas.

Y al costado de este, un gran estante lleno de libros se alzaba imponente.

Al ver ese estante, su letárgica mente se había despertado por completo.

 _"Ese mueble…"_ Red no podía evitar sudar frio al verlo.

Era idéntico al mueble que tapaba la entrada a su casa, la cual sirvió para detener a sus conocidos de interrumpir su muerte.

No pudo evitar tragar involuntariamente al verlo aquí.

Pero ese no era el único cambio.

En medio de la habitación, sobre una alfombra, se hallaba un televisor junto con una consola muy parecida (Si es que no lo era) a una NES.

El televisor no parecía ser muy moderno en absoluto, aunque si era bastante grande. Al menos lo suficiente como para que Red lo compare con uno de los primeros televisores LED o Smart TV, exceptuando por su grosor, que lo hacía parecer una caja más que un televisor.

 _"En definitiva, esta es la habitación de Red"_ Es lo que estaba pensando.

Si hubiera que hacer una diferencia, sería que en vez de haber unas escaleras hacia la primera planta, había una puerta que probablemente daba hacia un pasillo.

Pero eso era lógico. ¿Dónde dormiría la madre de Red si no es así? En los videojuegos, no era muy importante el saber esos detalles. Ni siquiera era relevante la información de varios de ellos. Lo único importante en sí es la aventura que el jugador viviría, siendo todo lo demás nada más que relleno y una forma de obtener y fortalecer sus pokémon.

Red ya se había levantado de su cama.

¿Por qué estaba durmiendo vestido? Era lo que Red se preguntaba, mirando cada detalle dentro de su habitación.

Una vez que confirmó que todo se veía igual (Exceptuando la ventana al lado de su ordenador, o el reloj que se hallaba en la pared frente a la cama **_Nero: La pared que no se veía por el ángulo de la cámara del juego,_** o los muebles como armarios y un gran espejo), una extraña y compleja sensación lo invadió, haciéndolo suspirar nuevamente.

-Así que nada de eso fue una mentira o un sueño…-Dijo Red mirando el marco de la ventana como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

El mismo no estaba seguro que sentir ahora.

Se dejaba guiar por sus emociones. Eso era algo que el mismo lo sabía más que nadie. Era emocionalmente inestable, además que sus emociones se adaptaban con suma facilidad a las situaciones.

El dolor lo hizo perder su deseo de vivir hasta el punto de rechazar la vida.  
El saber que sus sentidos funcionaban le hizo feliz  
El darse cuenta que no tenía cuerpo lo asusto y lo llevó a la depresión.  
Los recuerdos acerca de los diálogos del profesor le hicieron reír en burla  
Los sucesos parecidos al juego lo hicieron perderse en sus pensamientos en análisis y apreciación  
Y el discurso del profesor Oak le hizo sentirse motivado.

Sus sentimientos se aclimataban a los sucesos demasiado rápido, de forma abrupta, y casi instantáneamente. Y aquellos sentimientos no eran para nada carentes de fuerza e intensidad.

Realmente era bipolar… No, quizás sería mejor decir que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos y estos últimos por cualquier situación.

Pero en esta ocasión, no obtuvo la alegría de alguien quien está dentro de un mundo de fantasía similar a los juegos que le dieron toda su infancia, además de diversión y ratos para relajarse en la adolescencia y adultez.

Tampoco eran los sentimientos que mantendría alguien quien deseaba con fervor desaparecer y no tener la posibilidad de reencarnar. Alguien cuya muerte deseaba mantener intacta.

Tampoco era la curiosidad que una persona normal debería tener ante estos sucesos.

Ni siquiera era la indiferencia cliché de los MC (Main Character) de las series y novelas ligeras japonesas, O la emoción de los estereotípicos _"Transportados a un mundo de videojuegos"_ , O el pánico y confusión de los otros estereotipos que son los _"Compañeros de clase de relleno"_ que no tienen importancia más que recalcar el _"heroísmo"_ o la diferencia del protagonista con los demás.

No, él se hallaba en un estado en el cual ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar.

Se hallaba allí, parado mirando el marco de una ventana como si fuera el objeto más interesante e importante del universo, en una pérdida momentánea de sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

Cada uno de las situaciones anteriores de hecho moraba en su corazón.

Él no quería vivir. Él se hallaba feliz de vivir. Él estaba emocionado ante un posible nuevo mundo. Él se hallaba asustado ante las coincidencias. Él todavía no aceptaba lo que ocurría, y en el fondo él mismo era indiferente ante lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

Con tantas emociones y deseos, con tantas reacciones y contradicciones, su corazón se hallaba en un lío, mientras que su mente se había ido de paseo hace bastante rato.

Necesitaba calmarse y analizar todo a su alrededor de forma normal, sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos.

Pero él sabía más que nadie que eso era imposible, al menos para él.

Sus amigos más cercanos eran capaces de decir que detrás de esa faceta inexpresiva llena de indiferencia suya, se hallaban un montón de intensos sentimientos contradictorios además de impulsos que lo llevaban a tomar decisiones extrañas o poco convincentes. Él mismo no podía contar la cantidad de veces que justificaba sus actos con lógica cuando el mismo sabía que sólo eran instintos o sentimientos lo que lo guiaban a tomar decisiones aleatorias o estúpidas (Aunque esto ocurría en su vieja vida, claro está).

Hacer algo como "estar calmado" para él era algo más difícil que capturar los 151 de la primera generación en un día en la Gameboy original, en los R/G/B, y sin ocupar Gamesharks o Codebreakers.

Es hasta el punto en el que hacer algo así era incluso posible debido a su actual situación.

Red lentamente calmó su respiración.

Lo más cercano va un truco para mantener la calma era distraerse con cualquier cosa que desviara o concentrara sus sentimientos en algo, para luego poder tomar las cosas con calma.

Pero, ¿Qué haría eso?

Ante la pregunta auto-impuesta, no pudo evitar estrellar la palma de su mano contra su cara **_Nero: Insertar Facepalm_** ante lo obvio.

Había sido transportado (probablemente) a un mundo similar al de los videojuegos que tanto había jugado y añorado.

¿Qué tan similar o distinto era en comparación con los videojuegos?

¿Era parecido más al del Anime, al del Manga, o al de los videojuegos?

¿Debido a ser una realidad será diferente en algunas cosas?

Ante esas preguntas, los contradictorios sentimientos que antes tenía se enfocaron en las dudas ante sus ojos. Las dudas contra este mundo.

¿Era real o no? ¿Esto es un sueño? ¿Son todos NPC's? ¿Todo sucederá como en el juego? ¿Los pueblos son tan pequeños como en el juego? ¿Habrá animales aparte de Pokémon's? ¿Hay mayor variedad de información que en el juego?

Sus sentimientos se calmaron para dar paso a la curiosidad. Tal vez la mejor reacción que un "Invocado" o un "Reencarnado" de esas series clichés podrían tener.

Red sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando al espejo en la pared.

La duda acerca de su cuerpo se mantenía. El mismo ya había visto sus manos y su ropa, por lo cual sabía que realmente tenía un cuerpo. Pero, ¿cómo se veía realmente él?

¿Sería como el Red de Pokémon Special? ¿O tal vez como el Red dela primera generación? ¿O tal vez se vería similar al Red de Pokemon Origins y de la Remake de la primera generación? ¿O se vería similar al Red de Alola?

Fuese como fuese, resolvería esa duda ahora.

Un paso seguido de otro, cada vez más cercano al espejo. Con un sentimiento de inseguridad y expectación, lleno de dudas y sentimientos encontrados, en más de un momento trataba de retroceder y evitar ver su reflejo. Había incluso agachado la cabeza para evitar ver su figura reflejada.

Pero él no podía escapar para toda su vida.

Llenándose de determinación, levanto su mirada para ver…

Un chico apuesto en el reflejo.

Al contrario de los posibles "Red" que pudo haber sido, fue el Red creado por el fandom el cual estaba en el reflejo.

Un cabello negro profundo fino y liso cercano al azul oscuro por su intensidad. Una piel tan blanca como la porcelana que parecía derretirse al más mínimo toque. Una nariz que parecía haber sido tallada por un escultor. Cejas finas y afiladas cual espadas negras adornando su cara. Labios finos y delicados. Orejas que parecían haber sido trabajadas finamente en jade, y un cuerpo delgado pero esbelto, digno de un ídolo masculino.

Pero lo que más cautivaba a Red de su apariencia no eran solo sus rasgos esculturales.

Dos orbes rojos como una luna sangrienta se alzaban en su cara. Sus ojos eran como dos esferas de un color tan rojo como la sangre. Incluso el iris del ojo parecía dejar una leve luminiscencia cuando se desplazaba, como una franja de tonalidad roja deslizándose desde la comisura de sus ojos para perderse tras su sien.

Pero quizás lo más llamativo de su nuevo aspecto no era su cuerpo en sí.

Su cara, su ceño, sus ojos, sus facciones y expresiones. Todos eran petrificantemente fríos e indiferentes, casi al punto de la inexpresividad.

Si le dijeran a Red que podía congelar a las personas con su mirada como si fuese la Gorgona de la mitología griega, tras ver su expresión facial incluso ahora impasible (Sus cejas se alzaron un poco en sorpresa, y la comisura de los labios se movió un poco, y un brillo casi imperceptible cruzó por sus ojos, pero aun así daba la sensación de ser un glaciar bajo los mil grados Celsius), incluso podía dudar si se petrificaría o moriría por la frialdad de su mirada.

Red era lo que se podía decir, una "Belleza Fría" versión masculina.

Cuando pensó en eso, no pudo evitar sonreír y morirse de la risa internamente, aunque su cuerpo solo levantó ligeramente la comisura de sus labios formando una sonrisa arrogante y provocativa.

Red se había vuelto un hombre apuesto. No, un chico apuesto, pues no parecía tener más de 16 años.

Su ropa era el clásico traje de las ediciones Rojo, verde y Azul. Un chaleco rojo con las mangas y el cuello blanco, unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul, unas zapatillas negras con un toque de blanco, y una camisa negra.

Excluyendo el gorro (Que quien sabe dónde diablos se había metido) era la apariencia exacta de Red según el Fandom.

El mismo seguía sonriendo y apreciando su cuerpo, con una sonrisa ligeramente arrogante y narcisista (Aunque en el interior solo estaba apreciando con orgullo y felicidad su nuevo cuerpo… Bien, quizás la reacción reflejó sus verdaderos sentimientos).

Si tuviera que remarcar algún problema de su cuerpo, sería su frío semblante y sus expresiones… que fácilmente podrían inducir en la ira a cualquier persona.

Era apuesto, sí, pero incluso parecía ser más arrogante que el Green del que tanto se había quejado antes.

Tal vez… más que por entrenadores tratando de medir su fuerza, probablemente eran más que nada personas celosas o enojadas por su belleza y arrogancia quienes tratarían de desafiarlo de ahora en adelante para darle una paliza.

Es una lástima de que el estaría en lo cierto…

Inconsciente de su inevitable destino, finalmente dejó el espejo (tras darle varias miradas a su aspecto frío y despiadado, pero apuesto y misterioso) para dirigirse al estante lleno de libros.

Incluso si desde ahora en adelante podría tener la oportunidad de vivir una nueva vida, eso no significaba que tuviera una razón de ser.

Si, completar la PokéDex, ganar la Liga, volverse el Campeón de Kanto, eran todos muy buenos objetivos. Pero si lo que él creía era verdad, podía no limitarse a sólo terminar esos, o tomar una ruta completamente diferente.

"Entonces, comenzaré por recolectar toda la información que necesite, y ver qué tan similar es este mundo con respecto al juego." Se dijo Red a sí mismo.

 **¡Totalmente lleno de libros sobre los POKéMON!**

Aun recordaba aquel corto dialogo al interactuar con el estante.

Ya sea para bien o para mal, aquel diálogo no estaba en absoluto equivocado.

Titulos como " _Biología básica de los Pokémon_ ", " _Enciclopedia Universal de Habilidades_ ", " _Como identificar la Naturaleza de un Pokémon en simples pasos_ " " _Afinidades Entre Especies: Lazos Inherentes entre diversos Pokémon_ ", " _El Almanaque del Criador: Relaciones y Fertilidad entre Pokémon_ " hasta " _Catálogo de Atributos Pokémon – Afinidades, Inmunidad y Debilidades – 20XX_ " llenaban el estante.

Él no sabía si este cuerpo había sido creado explícitamente para él, o si había poseído el cuerpo de alguien.

Lo que sí sabía es que si era el último caso, Red de verdad estaba obsesionado con los Pokémon. Aunque el mismo no estaba en condiciones de hablar. Pues si hubiesen nacido en el mismo universo, ambos estarían igual. Incluso ya en su viejo mundo él ya era un aficionado total a esta franquicia de Nintendo y Game Freak.

Red solo podía suspirar ante esta cantidad de libros.

 _"Ni yo estaría obsesionado hasta este punto con los Pokémon. ¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?"_ Era lo que pensaba  
 _"…Aunque no estaría de más el leerlos o llevármelos en el camino."_

La curiosidad de Red por este mundo cada vez despertaba más. Como cualquier Gamer de Pokémon, el ver este mundo tan llamativo no le era en absoluto atemorizante ni le causaba inseguridad.

En cambio, lo llenaba de una gran cantidad de dudas y una sed de respuestas.

Él ahora era Red así que… ¿Qué tipo de ropa tiende a usar Red? ¿Cuál es su platillo favorito? ¿Qué era lo que tenía en su PC? ¿Era esa consola una NES de verdad? ¿Qué juegos tendría? ¿Podría sacar la poción en el PC como en el primer Pokémon?

Esa clase de sensación que ardía en su corazón era como una llama que ardía intensamente en un rojo dominante que reducía a cenizas sus inseguridades y miedos.

Alimentaba sus dudas, pero no unas dudas de inseguridad, sino unas genuinas dudas de curiosidad.

Si bien la curiosidad mató al gato, la rana ignorante en el fondo del pozo no parecía (a los ojos de Red) un mejor destino.

Aunque eso sí, no podía negar que se sentía inquieto.

Su cuerpo aparentaba entre dieciséis a diecisiete años, por lo que a esta edad, el mismo ya debería haber formado lazos. Es más, el debería tener una amistad y rivalidad fuerte contra Green.

En el juego, Red prácticamente no hablaba, exceptuando por algunos diálogos ocultos. A veces habían algunos diálogos que reflejaban a Red, como la niña que "repetía todo lo que oía" quien aparentemente copió un diálogo que Red debería haber dicho, por lo que no es como si fuera completamente inexpresivo. Era semejante a Link, que para dejar más la sensación de "Misterioso y amplio a la imaginación" no escribieron sus diálogos.

Pero esto no era un videojuego.

Esto era la realidad.

¿Cómo interactuaría él con su Madre y conocidos? No es como si pudiera contestar con silencio a sus comentarios.

¿Qué tal si actuaba amigable?...

No, su apariencia mostraba que no era del tipo de personas que actuaría de forma amigable y activa.

Pero las apariencias podían engañar.

…Arghh, Que molesto era. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir esto ahora?

¿Qué haría?

Red se hallaba suspirando frente a su PC

Aunque no era un sistema operativo Windows, se veía similar al Windows 10

En cuanto si prefería un Windows a una MAC o un Linux, era tema aparte, pero al menos para él, el Sistema Operativo Windows era uno de los menos complejos y fáciles de usar (a pesar de su falta de accesibilidad y falta de personalización).

Pero su Sistema Operativo no era lo importante.

Al menos era demasiado accesible y sencillo de entender (Lo suficiente como para que Red sentía que le faltaba algo de seguridad), por lo que encontró de inmediato el correo de Red (Literalmente, ponía en su escritorio "Buzón de Mensajes" y una pequeña viñeta roja que ponía el número de mensajes hasta ahora sin leer).

Al menos, Red se había enterado de muchas cosas.

Tales cosas como Facebook, Twitter, Instagram a Whatsapp existían en este mundo. De hecho, incluso redes sociales como TainerLife, G-Zone y similares reemplazaban a las famosas redes de su viejo mundo. Aunque se hallaba sorprendido que "Facebook" e "Instagram" existían como tal en este mundo. Incluso en este mundo existían… El imperio de Facebook era de temer, expandiendo sus territorios incluso en otros universos.

Pero incluso aquí eran menos confiables que el confiable y antiguo "Buzón de Correos" del Sistema Operativo por defecto.

Los mensajes tenían una velocidad de envío casi instantánea a pesar del país o lugar desde dónde se envíen. Tenía la capacidad de enviar, crear o editar documentos de diversos formatos, además de plantillas para estos. Tenías la capacidad de compilar cientos de archivos de cualquier tipo y enviarlos como archivo adjuntos de forma supercomprimida.

Además de tener una gran cantidad de respaldos y de medidas de seguridad, además de un analizador de… Bueno, eso no era importante, al menos de momento.

El punto es que mediante el buzón, descubrió dos cosas.

Primero, él se hallaba en estrecho contacto con el Profesor Oak, y tal cosa como él recibiendo a su inicial ocurriría. De hecho, ocurriría hoy.

Segundo, la hora a la cual se entregarían los Pokémon sería a las 8:45 Hrs.

Hace media hora atrás.

…

Mirando el lado bueno, aunque no podía sacar la poción del PC como en el juego, había recibido un cupón de Poke&Play para recibir un Set de Entrenadores Novatos sorteable para todos los entrenadores novatos en la región de Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Kalos.

En cuanto a la compañía Poke&Play, parecía ser la compañía detrás de las Tiendas Pokémon. Bastante curioso, la verdad.

Este set consistía en 5 PokéBalls, una poción, una Cuerda Huida, un Antídoto, un Antiparálisis, y una Mochila Oficial de la Liga Pokémon.

Un set bastante amplio. Sólo uno de cada 20 entrenadores novatos logra hacerse con uno de ellos, y parece ser que él es uno de esos veinte.

Red se había levantado de la silla frente al PC. Ya había desperdiciado mucho tiempo.

El reloj de pulsera (del cual no se había percatado hasta ahora) marcaba las 8:49.

Si él suponía bien, sería cerca de esta hora cuando el debería haberse levantado de inmediato y haber partido al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Si no fuera así, ¿Por qué se habría dormido vestido?

Mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación, por el rabillo del ojo observó como en la perilla, cierto objeto colgaba que hizo que Red sonriera cálidamente sin este darse cuenta.

Cuidadosamente lo sacó del pomo y lo puso sobre su cabeza, ajustando el visor para cubrir una parte de su cara.

Era uno de los objetos más icónicos de Red y sus semejantes (El del juego, el del manga, el del Fandom, Ash del Anime y el Red de Generations).

Por supuesto, era su gorra simbólica.

Ya sea un efecto causado por su apariencia, o bien por algún motivo antinatural, una vez puesta la gorra sobre su cabeza, el no pudo evitar el sentirse lleno de confianza. Incluso sentía que su aspecto frío era opacado por una sonrisa llena de confianza e intrepidez.

Claro, el mismo no se veía, pero sentía que así debía ser.

Como si aquel gorro fuera algo imprescindible para él.

Sintiendo una abrumadora confianza, el hombre que ahora era Red abrió la puerta de su habitación, preparado para enfrentarse al mundo.

Si Red se hubiera quedado un poco más, y se hubiese percatado más de lo que le rodea, se habría percatado que en el lugar donde se hallaba el letrero que ponía "Si no sabes qué hacer, busca AYUDA. Pulsa el botón L o R", ya no estaba. En cambio, había una fotografía enmarcada en un cuadro colgado en la pared, donde aparecían cinco personas.

Una de esas personas, era Una mujer joven que aparentaba estar entre los veinte años de edad (quizás menos) de un cabello negro azabache largo y suelto.

Otra era un joven de una apariencia similar, con un aspecto similar al de Red, exceptuando por un detalle en sus mejillas, abrazando por la cintura a la mujer, pareciendo ser una pareja.

Otro de los jóvenes era un chico de chaleco rojo, con un cabello negro al igual que la mujer y su pareja, quien no aparentaba más de seis años de edad.

Y los otros dos… Son un joven pelinegro que parecía tener la misma edad que el otro, con una camiseta sin mangas amarilla con una franja roja, junto con una chica de cabello castaño largo con un gorro de paja a su lado, mostrando timidez.

Cada uno de ellos reía, se veían felices.

Como una familia.

Pero aquel chico de camiseta amarilla y su padre, tenían unas marcas con forma de "Z" en sus mejillas.

 **¿Les gustó? ¿No?...**

 **...**

 **Me vale.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado (Si no lo hizo, pues lo de arriba). Espero que sean capaces de soportar a nuestro protagonista que sobrepiensa en lo equivocado y sus sentimientos son tan cambiantes y contradictorios como una pintura llena de contrastes bajo una fachada tan indiferente.**

 **Si les gustó, recen por mí vida (Mañana será ya sea mi funeral o mi salvación), y esperen que pase, así asegurarán un nuevo capítulo apenas pueda.**

 **Si es posible, dejen reviews con sus comentarios. Deseenme suerte, denme críticas, consejos, en lo ue puedo mejorar, lo que debería cambiar, el clásico "Gracias por el capítulo" hasta un saludo o una petición para que me suicide.**

 **Bueno, ahora lo importante.**

 **Este no será el último fic de esta franquicia que suba. Tengo muchas ideas que debo explotar antes de que explote (O sea, mañana).**

 **Y también les quería hacer tres preguntas (una de ellas peticiones)**

 **1.-¿Qué nombres creen ustedes que serían buenos para Redes Sociales en el fic? (También aplican para otras cosas, como un Youtube o Dailymotion en el fic)**

 **2.- Si ustedes tuviesen la oportunidad de reencarnar en el universo de Pokémon, pero si pudiesen escoger, dejando esta vida suya detrás por una nueva vida en otro mundo ¿Aceptarían, o se negarían?**

 **3.- ¿Que harían ustedes si reencarnaran en el Mundo de Pokémon (Independiente de si lo hacen en algun PJ Jugable o en sus cuerpos).**

 **Es para investigación. En fin, si pueden envienme su respuesta en un Review.**

 **Les desea Problemas y Diversión (?)**

 **Nero Terumi.**


	2. Cap 1 - Similar no Significa Idéntico

**¡Si! ¡Pasé de curso!**

 **Tal y como ya había dicho con anterioridad, si pasaba de curso, lo más probable es que sacaría el capítulo 2 (Aunque de sería el capítulo 1, pues el primero es sólo un prólogo) con mayor rapidez.  
En lo personal, siento que pudo haber sido mejor, pues demoré alrededor de tres días en terminar este capítulo.  
Sip, relativamente corto, ¿no? Aunque tenga alrededor de 11000 palabras (meta a la que quería llegar). Además… ¡Ya tengo Reviews! ¿Debería sentirme feliz? Esta es la primera vez que obtengo un review, además, no es solo uno, ¡sino cinco!**

 **Bueno, al menos estoy enganchando a la gente lentamente a esta historia, por lo que supongo que tendré que esforzarme n.n  
De paso, deberé mencionar algo, para evitar problemas. No he pensado todavía en ningún Shippeo, pues ya hay gente (2 de hecho… una gran muchedumbre xD) que me está de forma indirecta o directa que haga parejas o algo así. ¡Apenas llevo un capítulo y ya están pensado en eso! *suspiro*.**

 **Ya que abordo ese tema, supongo que lo explicaré aquí de forma directa. No he pensado en absoluto en ningún posible Shipping para la historia. Tampoco es que la historia está del todo lista, ¿saben? Es más, la voy construyendo mediante avanzo en la historia. Sí, es algo irresponsable y puedo generar fallas en la historia, pero es para mí el mejor método de tratar de sorprenderlos, y de no perder la inspiración en medio de la trama. Hay muchas historias que han quedado pausadas por plasmar todo lo que quieren en una pauta antes de proseguir. Incluso por aquello los personajes pueden quedar "estáticos", pues debo desenvolverlos para que vayan en función de los sucesos, y no viceversa.**

 **La historia trata de "Red" y como se desenvuelve en este mundo tras reencarnar. Y es en base a lo que siente de momento (Ya lo he dicho, se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, afectando su toma de decisiones, e incluso su actitud, considerando además que estos cambian debido a sus reacciones a diversas situaciones y ambientes) que hará sus decisiones diferentes. El mundo que estoy desarrollando de por sí está listo. Incluso tengo una pauta para la "caracterización de los personajes" de mayor relevancia y "datos varios" para el universo.  
Los shippeos no están descartados, e incluso el "Harem" que DETESTO CON TODA MI ALMA (principalmente por la confusión entre "Harem" y "Comedia Romántica") bien podría no estar descartado.**

 **En todo caso, no pienso agregar a ninguno de los acompañantes del Sato (Satoshi / Ash) como una posible pareja, al menos para Red, y tampoco a sus contrapartes del Manga o el juego.**

 **Y aquellos que esperan que todo vaya tal como en el juego… Tengan por seguro que no será así. Es más, en este capítulo, verán como todo aquello que esperaban se va a la mierda en 11000 palabras…**

 **Ah, hablando de eso. Ruego que me disculpen. Estoy seguro que más de alguno considerará este capítulo aburrido. En primer lugar, aquellos que esperaban la entrega de los iniciales o el primer combate… Lo siento, pero eso será para el próximo capítulo (SPOILER… debí haber puesto esto antes, ¿no?). No, tampoco nuevamente estaremos viendo todo desde la perspectiva de Red y su conocimiento y opinión. Es más, incluso pasaremos por un montón de personajes. Además, tendrán la oportunidad de ver las versiones ReBoot de algunos personajes de la franquicia, como Delia, o un distinto origen para otras cosas que son importantes o curiosas ya sea en el juego, el manga o la serie.  
Pero este capítulo ES importante.**

 **Ahora, le añadiremos una dosis de cruda realidad a las fantasías de Red. ¿Recuerdan las preguntas del capítulo anterior? El porqué de ellas probablemente lo vean reflejado el día de hoy. No importa si no respondieron nada, o sólo no lo mencionaron. Incluso si sólo pensaron la respuesta, o la meditaron, cumplí mi objetivo (Aunque la idea era que me respondieran t.t)**

 **También podrán observar los múltiples cambios que hay en este universo con el de los otros universos y facetas de la franquicia.**

 **Otra cosa de las que quería hablarles, es que a ratos perdía la inspiración a medida que escribía. "¿Y eso qué?" Se preguntaran. Sencillo. Para cualquiera que escriba, y menos sin una pauta, eso puede causar el colapso de toda la historia o el capítulo.  
De hecho, yo pensaba darle a Red su inicial e introducir varios personajes en este capítulo, pero… terminó en esto. Bueno, al menos, puedo poner en marcha mis planes antes de lo que creía, por lo que pronto se vendrá algo interesante, kukuku…**

 **Lo siento, estoy divagando (Se los dije, Red está basado en mí, al menos en parte). Ruego por sus disculpas en caso de cualquier inconveniente… ¿Saben qué? Mejor lean la historia. Nos vemos abajo.  
P.D: Estén atentos a todo lo que lean, que abajo me divertiré con mis preguntas… que creo que se convertirán ya en costumbre, si sigo así…**

 **En fin, disfruten del capítulo n.n**

 **Pokémon no me pertenece. La franquicia le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, y a todos los relacionados a los anteriormente mencionados. Yo solo me encargo de traer este fanfic mientras me intoxico en alcohol (por festejar demasiado. ¡Pasé de curso!)**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: "Similar no significa "Idéntico" / Un Mal Inicio**

Al abrir la puerta, Red se encontró (Sin ninguna sorpresa) con un estrecho pasillo que daba hacia unas escaleras.

No había ningún misterio en eso. En los videojuegos, las únicas partes en la casa de Red eran el primer piso, y el segundo. Parecía normal, pero el primer piso solo tenía la cocina, una alfombra, una mesa y un televisor. Mientras que el segundo piso…

Era solo la habitación de Red.

¿Qué pasaba con su madre? ¿Dónde dormía? ¿Dónde había un baño?

Son muchas las preguntas que los fans se habían hecho a lo largo de los juegos. Pero las respuestas que estos obtenían eran equivalentes al aire. Era tan así que múltiples fans (quizás bajo el producto de su alocada imaginación, o quizás bajo los efectos de algún psicótico estupefaciente) habían creado teorías bizarras con respecto a Pokémon.

Como la teoría del mundo Post-apocalíptico, la teoría de que los pokémon son mutaciones creadas por el hombre, o la teoría de que el mundo de Pokémon estaba bajo los efectos de una post-guerra, eran muchas las teorías.

Pero ahora, sentía como que una de esas teorías creados por los fans había sido hecha pedazo (al menos, si realmente este fuera un mundo como pokémon, claro está).

No había ningún misterio en eso.

Pero Red aun así se sentía intrigado.

Las escaleras que daban al primer piso estaban a su izquierda, pero a su derecha y en frente, había cuatro puertas en total (aparte de la suya).

Red suponía que una de esas debería ser la habitación de sería la habitación de su madre. Pero en cuanto al contenido de las otras tres… ¿Qué serían? Red no tenía idea.

Una de las desventajas de haber reencarnado es su escaso conocimiento de su situación actual, o cómo comportarse.

Bien, había jugado todos los juegos de Pokémon en existencia y había memorizado (en gran parte) la mayoría de los eventos en la historia y su jugabilidad.

Si este mundo era igual a Pokémon, no debería haber problema alguno, ¿verdad? Todo debería ser igual.

Pero desde el primer momento, ya había comenzado con un mal inicio.

Este mundo tenía una dosis extrafuerte de realidad. Además, si era así, no era lógico el ser un personaje que no hablara bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Entonces, ¿cómo debía comportarse? Él no era Red (al menos, no el de este mundo, si lo había como tal), por lo que no sabía cómo comportarse con las personas cercanas a este.

Hubiese sido mucho más conveniente haber despertado junto con los recuerdos de su vida pasada y la memoria de Red de esta vida, así sería mucho más sencillo y se evitaría todo este pensamiento innecesario. Es más, ¡Ni siquiera había bajado la maldita escalera debido a esto!

Inconscientemente, agarró la parte delantera de su gorra, presionándola hacia abajo para cubrir su expresión.

Por alguna razón que él mismo desconocía, este gesto lo calmó considerablemente. No al punto donde despejó sus dudas, pero si al nivel donde podría llamarse "calmado y sereno".

Era irónico el cómo este hecho ocurrió. Para él, una persona cuyos sentimientos no podían no estar fuera de control cada segundo, descarrilando sus pensamientos y sobrepensando las cosas a niveles extremos, sería una de las pocas veces que se le podía llamar sereno.

¿Qué era esa gorra? ¿Una gorra terapéutica? Controlando sus emociones inestables con tanta facilidad… ¿Dónde estuvo esta gorra los últimos 27 años de su vida?

Mientras pensaba en… ¿Estaba pensando o divagando? Lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en su cabeza, suspiraba internamente mientras se preparaba para lo que vendría a continuación.

El cómo era capaz de divagar en estupideces y frivolidades mientras pensaba seriamente era algo que incluso el mismo era incapaz de entender.

Su mano se posaba sobre el pasamano de la escalera. Tragando saliva, puso un pie en el escalón, descendiendo.

Cada pisada que descendía resonaba en su corazón, haciendo que con su mano derecha presionara firmemente la "lámina de su gorra", tratando de darse valor a sí mismo, y ver si tal estado de ánimo sereno y calmado sería mantenido mientras más fuerza usara para presionarlo.

 ** _Nero: No conozco ninguna palabra para o término para referirse a la lámina sobresaliente de la gorra, la parte que define la parte frontal. Creo que se llamaba ala o visor, pero no estoy seguro, así que lo dejaré como "lámina" o simplemente como "Parte frontal" de la gorra por carencia de un término. Al fin y al cabo, supongo que todos entienden a qué se refiere ¿no?_**

La presión en su pecho subía y descendía constantemente, como si estuviera en el interior de una montaña rusa. Las dudas que lo caracterizaban sobrepasaban incluso la cantidad que podía aguantar sus cerebro, haciéndolo incapaz de saber dónde comenzar o el porqué de las dudas.

Cada vez que tragaba sentía como su nuez de Adán golpeaba su corazón, entumeciendo su cuerpo (dentro de su mente), y una sensación de vértigo y mareo lo llenaba.

No quería terminar de bajar los escalones, pero en el fondo lo deseaba. Una expectación sólo conocida por aquellos quienes el miedo y la ansiedad los dominan.

Sin querer llegar al amargo final, pero a la vez esperan que el sufrimiento acabe.

Para Red, quizás estas eran las escaleras más largas que había pisado en toda su vida

 ** _Nero: Aunque considerando que ese cuerpo es su nuevo cuerpo debido a la reencarnación, la vida que ahora posee es una "Nueva vida" independiente de Red o "él", en realidad no sólo serían las escaleras más largas que ha pisado, sino las primeras escaleras que ha pisado en su vida._**

Incluso aunque no eran ni cuatro metros de escalones, para el fueron tal vez los segundos más largos de toda su vida.

Pero los escalones no son ilimitados. Todo aquello que principio tiene, final tiene.

Red no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo del primer piso. Ya sea un suspiro de alivio o de fatiga mental, al menos algo de la presión acumulada había sido descartada de su cuerpo.

Ya no podía volver atrás. Ya estaba aquí. Era hora de enfrentar a la realidad.

Nuevamente había diferencias con respecto a la versión original.

Las escaleras nuevamente estaban rodeadas por un pasillo que separaba estas de las demás habitaciones. Este pasillo llevaba directamente hacia la puerta de salida.

Asomándose por una entrada a su costado derecho, se hallaba una sala de estar que también fungía como comedor, separado por una pared de lo que sería la cocina.

Aparentemente, uno de esos cuartos en el segundo piso debería ser un baño, pues de ninguna manera era posible que esta casa no viniera con un baño (Además estos eran todos los cuartos en el primer y segundo piso, por lo que no hay cabida de un baño en otro lugar de ellos).

Además, cosas como un televisor frente a la mesa, cuadros, estantes y fotos también se hallaban presentes en la sala-comedor.

Pero eso era de esperarse. Al fin y al cabo, esto no era un juego, sino una realidad. Esta casa, a menos que estuvieran endeudados, les robaran, fueran pobres o bien la casa estaba recién comprada, era dudoso que estuviera tan vacía como la casa de Red (O cualquiera de hecho) en los primeros Pokémon (aunque aplica sobre todo desde la primera a la tercera generación, pues de allí en adelante al menos parecen casa creíbles).

En cuanto a Red… Su expresión no lo demostraba, por su frío semblante, además que la gorra que llevaba cubría gran parte de su rostro y obstaculizaba que su mirada fuera vista, pero interiormente estaba aturdido y anonadado.

Y el motivo de eso…

Era la hermosa mujer sentada en la mesa de la sala-comedor.

Un largo cabello negro, tan negro como el suyo, un cabello negro que incluso superaba la tonalidad del negro azabache se hallaba recogido en una hermosa cinta negra con un broche dorado como adorno.

Su bello rostro poseía las más hermosas de las facciones. Labios finos y perfectos llenos de una dulce y tentadora coquetería que impulsarían a cualquier hombre a tratar de tomarlos por cualquier medio necesario. Piel nívea cual jade o porcelana que parecía capaz de ser más suave que la piel de un bebé, o el toque de una pluma. Un hermoso rostro bien distribuido, como si el molde de su cabeza y cara hubieran sido especialmente hechos para que aquellos rasgos calzaran en ella.

Una nariz que parecía haber sido esculpido por genios en su arte para complementar su belleza casi antinatural. Mejillas que a pesar de la madura belleza que esta mujer poseía, parecían tener un aire de infantilidad, haciendo que su edad aparente mucho menos de lo que tendría en realidad. Unos ojos de color chocolate con unas perfectas pestañas cuyas miradas parecían ser capaz de hacer a cualquier hombre babear por ella. Orejas que aunque no se veían del todo por el cabello, tenían un aura de delicadeza. Sus cejas negras, finas y delicadas, le daban un aire lleno de gracia, elegancia, coquetería, infantilidad, sensualidad y extrañamente el aire de una madre cariñosa.

Si hubiera que describirla, su rostro sería el de un ángel.

Pero eso si contamos sólo su rostro. Aquello que más lo dejó embobado y anonadado (quizás embelesado sería el termino correcto) era otra cosa.

Su escultural cuerpo.

Un cuello que desde su mentón hasta su clavícula eran perfectas y llenas de un extraño y misterioso erotismo, unos pechos que, si bien no eran copa F, se acercaban a ella, con una forma exquisita y cautivadora. Brazos delicados y de suave apariencia, con delicadas y frágiles manos. Una cintura estrecha, carente de grasa innecesaria, que parecía que podía ser rodeada con facilidad con un solo brazo. Unas caderas que, a pesar de ser menos que su cintura, eran bastante estrechas como las de una adolescente que algunas partes de su cuerpo no terminan de desarrollarse, pero a pesar de ello, de alguna forma acomodaban con facilidad un trasero apetecible que llenaba los instintos masculinos con deseos profanos, al igual que sus piernas esbeltas y delicadas, como si el más mínimo toque podría romperlas.

Incluso aunque vestía un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo con un delantal blanco y una camisa amarilla bajo el vestido, a pesar de que las partes importantes eran cubiertas por partes holgadas que limitaban la imaginación, no se podía negar.

Esa mujer, quizás _Femme Fatale_ sería la mejor forma de describirla.

Pero no era solo su belleza casi divina la que lo había dejado aturdido.

Lo que lo tenía en ese estado… era que no sentía ninguna clase de deseo hacia ella.

Red antes de reencarnar era una persona sana. Como cualquier persona sana, tenía deseos. Bueno, quizás no tan sano, pues para él estaba bien lo que fuera mientras sea una mujer humana, sin importar la edad o su personalidad.

Pero como todo hombre, sabía apreciar la belleza, y por su naturaleza instintiva, varias veces se dejó llevar por sus instintos bestiales y tomó decisiones llenas de su bestial lujuria por aquellas hermosas chicas.

No era al punto donde incluso recurriría a la violación, como cierto compañero de clases en el pasado que tras haber caído enamorado de una chica de otra clase, no encontró mejor forma de expresar sus sentimientos que violarla (Vaya forma de expresar sus sentimientos, por culpa de su estupidez incluso hasta antes de su muerte no tenía idea de cuando saldría de prisión).

En cambio, lo que hacía era… bastante particular. Digamos que el apodo que gano por sus amigos y compañeros cercanos era "Brook", debido a que, ya sea por sus acciones o por su final, siempre terminaba de la misma forma que el compañero de Ash Ketchum.

Se podría decir que incluso después de haber estado saliendo con "ella", aunque refrenó su impulso por chicas lindas, tenía que admitir que incluso en ese entonces las admiraba y apreciaba en secreto, como todo buen hombre

Por eso, para que él no sienta NADA tras ver a tal hermosa mujer que eclipsaría con gran facilidad a todas las mujeres bonitas que ha visto desde su nacimiento hasta tomar este cuerpo como suyo… Bien podría ser que este cuerpo tenía graves problemas de impoten…

Red sacudió su cabeza. No quería ni pensar en si "eso" ya no funcionaba.

Pero mientras su mente estaba lleno de un miedo diferente al que tenía antes de bajar las escaleras…

-¿Red? ¿Ya estás despierto?

Una melodiosa voz vino mientras la joven mujer volteaba su rostro hacia su dirección.

 _"_ _¿Qué es esta sensación?"_ Es lo que Red pensaba. Su mirada tenía un dejo de calidez semejante a la que una Madre tendría por su hijo…

Espera.

Esa ropa, ese color de pelo, esa ubicación…

…

Red tragó profundamente. Ahora, la identidad de esa hermosa mujer cuya apariencia no podía incluso ser comparada a la de una obra de arte había sido descubierta por Red.

La joven-Su madre, suspiraba con una irónica sonrisa.

-En fin… Todos los niños se van de casa algún día… ¡Así es la vida!- Susurraba su Madre, como si tratase de consolarse a sí misma.

 _"_ _Efectivamente esa persona… Es la madre de Red, huh"_ pensaba Red. Sus diálogos eran los mismos que los de la Madre de Red en los videojuegos. Con razón no sentía ninguna atracción hacia ella. Además, con semejante belleza como Madre, era imposible que sus hijos no salieran igual de hermosos. Eso explicaría el porqué era tan apuesto y hermoso, hasta el punto que cualquier mujer se derretiría por él.

Era imposible para Red no tener esos pensamientos narcisista. ¿Cómo no tenerlos? Era horriblemente hermoso. Estaba seguro que su belleza no tenía par en este mundo o en el anterior...

-Nuestro vecino, el Profesor Oak, quería verte. Por favor, no lo hagas esperar.

Ella casualmente agregó una línea extra a su diálogo original. Aunque Red casualmente lo dejó pasar. Un extraño sentimiento de desolación se ceñía en el interior de su corazón.

Ya sea como un consuelo, o como unas palabras finales antes de partir, Red no pudo evitar decir.

-Ya veo… Nos vemos, Mamá. Cuídate.

Red se volteó para ir hacia la puerta al exterior. Era el primer diálogo que, por muy escaso que sea, por mucho que deje bastantes cosas que desear, era quizás el primer diálogo que Red decía en este mundo.

Pero justo cuando su mano tocaba el pomo de la puerta…

Una sensación cálida y agradable lo llenaba desde la espalda.

Su madre, antes de darse cuenta, se había levantado de la mesa, había corrido, y lo había abrazado por detrás.

-Red. –Susurró ella, como si aguantase sus lágrimas y su tristeza. –Por favor. Ve con cuidado. No te culpes por lo que pasó ese día. No es tu culpa. Por favor, no te fuerces…

Cada palabra estaba llena de tristeza y miedos ocultos. Red no sabía el porqué, pero cada palabra de ella traspasaba y acuchillaba en lo profundo de su alma. Extrañas escenas veían a su mente, pero cada vez que intentaba concentrarse en ellas, ellas desaparecían como si nunca hubieran estado allí, desvaneciéndose como el humo.

Sus labios dejaban escapar palabras sin su consentimiento y su control, como si no le pertenecieran.

-No te preocupes, mamá. Sé perfectamente que eso… no fue culpa de nadie.

Red se hallaba sorprendido. Aquellas palabras que escapaban de su boca ni siquiera las había pensado. Pero su cuerpo las había pronunciado casi como si hubieran sido preparadas de antemano.

El sentimiento que cada palabra de su madre taladraba en su corazón, pero las palabras que su propio cuerpo había dicho eran incluso más fuertes que las de su madre.

Pero si Red pensaba que ya se había detenido, estaba muy equivocado.

-Mamá… te prometo que me cuidaré. No me arriesgaré a nada a menos que sea necesario que me arriesgue.

Sus palabras de consolación parecían haber alcanzado a su Madre.

-Sí… Cuídate, Red.

-Me voy… Madre.

Un sutil ambiente llenaba la habitación mientras Red en su renovado silencio se iba del lugar que en los últimos 15 años había sido su hogar.

La habitación se había sumido en el silencio, mientras la mujer de 35 años seguía en el mismo lugar en el que había abrazado a su hijo.

Sentimientos encontrados moraban en su corazón. Miedo, inseguridades, dudas, y conflictos internos.

Ella no quería que su hijo fuera de viaje. Si, bien ya tenía 15 años de edad, la edad que les permitía tener legalmente una Licencia de Entrenador y viajar por la región.

Desde ahora, podía empezar su viaje y viajar con un pokémon, como cualquier joven de su edad. Podría conseguir las medallas de los gimnasios de la región, y así entrar a la Liga Pokémon. Podría ganar la Liga, y enfrentarse al Alto Mando de la región. Podía ganarles a todos y enfrentarse al actual campeón de la Región (Si ella no recordaba mal, Lance era el nombre del actual campeón de Kanto). También podría volverse un Artista Pokémon o un Coordinador Pokémon, tendencias de las demás regiones que se habían empezado a extender a las regiones como Kanto, Jhoto, Teselia y Alola. Incluso podría unirse a la Guardia Real, un investigador Pokémon, o hasta un Maestro Pokémon.

Pero ella misma sabía más que nadie, Pues lo había vivido de primera mano junto a su amado, los peligros que un viaje por la región conllevaban. Y sabía más que nadie que si alguien sabía quiénes eran los padres de Red, probablemente el viaje de su hijo sería incluso más peligroso que el suyo.

No, incluso si no se enteraban, los tiempos habían cambiado. Ya no era como hace 15 años en el que los movimientos revolucionarios y organizaciones criminales estaban a la orden del día.

No, eran más bien pocas las organizaciones criminales que había en la actualidad.

Pero antes, la mayoría de ellas eran tan fáciles de acabar que incluso una simple pareja de 15 años de edad era capaz de acabar con varias de ellas como si fuese tan fácil como participar en una batalla de gimnasio.

Incluso en ese entonces, al menos las organizaciones criminales trabajaban en base a un sentido llamado "Honor" como el Team Utopía, el Team Umbra, o incluso la Mafia Kalosiana. Quienes no recurrirían a métodos tan deshonestos y despreciables para lograr sus crímenes (Es más, les daban a sus "víctimas" la posibilidad de librarse si les ganaban en un combate Pokémon). Sobre todo los movimientos revolucionarios, como los Templarios o los Libertadores de Hoenn, quienes a pesar de su fanatismo casi religioso, al menos tras una buena paliza con sus Pokémon, eran capaces de recapacitar.

Pero no, ya no eran esos tiempos.

Ahora, monstruos como el Team Rocket, el Team Flare, o hasta los Team Aqua y Magma rondaban por allí, sueltos y sin bozal.

Monstruos que no tenían compasión, monstruos sedientos de poder, capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograr sus objetivos. Sin importar si es robo, asaltos, asesinatos, violaciones, secuestros, terrorismo, o incluso genocidio.

Al menos, el Team Aqua y el Team Magma parecían ser razonables, pero incluso aun así eran casi como fanáticos religiosos, como aquellos que trataron hace 18 años de tomar las Ruinas Alfa y Pueblo Lavanda por la fuerza, aquel extraño culto hacia un Pokémon llamado "Mising" Algo, aquel que ella, su novio, y sus compañeros desbarataron en el Monte Plateado.

Cuando pensaba en ese culto, un extraño escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral.

Sus palabras, cuando ella, su futuro marido, Giovanni, Howard, Millia y Máximo lograron acorralarlos en el principio del lugar más peligroso del mundo, el apodado "Purgatorio Blanco", aun ahora eran capaces de perturbarla hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Si eran las palabras de un loco moribundo en sus últimos momentos, los delirios del fanático religioso, amenazas llenas de ira hacia aquellos que traían su muerte, o una retorcida maldición… Cada vez que pensaba en ella, no podía dejar de velar por su hijo.

Más que una amenaza, delirio, o maldición… parecía una profecía.

Se sentó en la silla en la que estaba sentada antes de hablar con su hijo. Ahora que había recordado aquellas palabras, un sentido de intranquilidad aún más fuerte que las veces anteriores inundaba su corazón.

"Red… Cuídate mucho…"

Red se hallaba detrás de la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

Sentía un extraño escalofrío.

Su cuerpo había reaccionado, y hablado por sí mismo, sin que le diera ninguna instrucción.

Pero lo peor…

Lo peor era esa extraña sensación que moraba ahora que había salido de su hogar. Sentía como si una invisible mano jugueteara tocando su corazón y el resto de sus órganos internos.

No, no era una metáfora, ni una forma de expresar.

Sentía como su boca se llenaba con el metálico sabor de la sangre. Aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas escupir la sangre que se agolpaba en su tráquea.

Su corazón se sentía lleno de una molesta sensación similar a la que su garganta tenía cuando _eso_ ocurrió.

Su garganta se expandía y dilataba, sentía como se fundía su sangre en lava ardiente.

Nunca en su vida había sentido la sensación de sus órganos internos siendo manoseados. Como cualquier persona sana, nunca había sufrido ningún tipo de cirugías, ni mucho menos que esta no tuviera anestesia.

Pero esa sensación debería ser similar a la que ahora sentía.

Sus ojos aguantaban con fuerza sus lágrimas. Quería llorar, gritar, arrancarse la piel de la frustración. Su cabeza dolía como aquella vez en que su vida terminó.

Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Sentía como si estuviera paralizado.

Soportando esta diabólica sensación, sentía como su voluntad estaba siendo minada.

El dolor físico era algo que ningún ser humano podía soportar. Era algo que inundaba con el miedo y la desesperación. Algo que incluso podía llevar a un ser humano a desear la muerte.

Pero lo que Red sentía no era solo un dolor físico.

A pesar de todo su sufrimiento, incluso eso no era suficiente como para quebrarlo.

Pero en el momento que estaba recuperando su movilidad…

Una risa infantil sonaba cerca de su oreja.

La piel de su cuerpo se tensó, sus cabellos se erizaron de forma casi instantánea. El miedo que antes apenas sentía creció hasta embriagar su cuerpo, mente y alma con esta horripilante sensación. Las campanadas de alerta en su cabeza resonaban con toda la violencia posible mientras aquella risa resonaba en su cabeza sin ser capaz de desaparecer de ella.

Era una risa infantil, similar a la de una niña.

Pero a pesar de esa infantilidad, estaba teñida de la malicia y la locura más pura que haya visto. Tenía un toque de seducción ardiente como la de una súcubo, incongruente con la voz que parecía provenir de la tierna y armoniosa (como campanillas) voz de una niña de no más de 7 años.

Pero sobre todo, era una risa tan burlona, congruente con los movimientos de aquella invisible mano tocando sus órganos internos. Casi como si su risa, la respiración de Red y el movimiento de la mano estuvieran perfectamente sincronizados.

Pero aquello que casi lo sumió en la demencia en aquel entonces, aquello que casi acabaría con el destino de muchos en ese instante, no fue solo aquella risa demencial.

Esa misma voz, cuya respiración hechizante casi podía oír y sentir en su piel, nuevamente resonó.

Tarareado.

Pero aquella canción que tarareaba le puso los pelos de punta.

Una canción que casi parecía un tributo a la muerte y a la oscuridad. Una simple canción que al ser tarareado por aquella voz tan melodiosa e infantil, parecía tener un aire tan demoniaco y perturbador que incluso superaba al miedo que sintió en aquel momento en que su risa resonó en su cabeza.

Una canción que en los primeros 151 cartuchos del juego original, causó el suicidio de cientos de niños debido a las ondas bineurales que esta contenía.

La canción de Pueblo Lavanda, la original, era tarareada de forma tan armoniosa que opacaría incluso al coro de ángeles que el paraíso poseía.

Pero el miedo que ahora Red sentía era diferente del anterior.

Bien podría ser que había comenzado a vivir en este mundo hace incluso menos que una hora. Bien podría ser que incluso en su vida pasada su capacidad deductiva y su capacidad para entender las indirectas eran cercanas a 0.

Pero ahora entendía claramente lo que aquella voz quería decir.

"Te espero allí" parecía decir.

"Te espero en Pueblo Lavanda"

Una vez que parecía que había entendido el mensaje, aquella sensación tan maligna parecía haber disminuido. La canción parecía haber terminado, y una legre risa, cual campanas que marcan el juicio de los condenados a muerte, volvió a sonar. Parecía contenta, como si observase a un perro que acababa de entender que sus necesidades se hacen fuera de la casa.

La invisible mano se movió, y acarició por última vez su corazón, con una suavidad tan perturbadora, como aquel que con cariño y afecto limpia un recuerdo preciado, antes de que la sensación desapareciese por su espada, como s fuera renuente a dejarlo, tocando con suavidad y cuidado las ultimas partes que pudiese antes de irse.

El silencio perduró un rato.

Hasta que…

Red cayó de rodillas al suelo, con sus manos evitando que estrellara su rostro contra el piso. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor frío mientras que cada uno de sus músculos estaba temblando como si convulsionasen.

No pudo evitarlo, finalmente abrió su boca… y soltó una larga bocanada de sangre.

No, no era solo sangre. Su saliva, jugos gástricos y más cosas se habían adherido a esa bocanada de sangre.

No podía evitarlo. Mientras la sensación extraña recorría su cuerpo, ese ardor monstruoso que dejaba un entumecimiento por todo su cuerpo, su boca seguía abriéndose, vomitando todo el contenido de su estómago.

Tuvo bastante suerte de no haber comido nada. Al menos eso pensaba, pues si no, el piso en vez de ser manchado de un rojo cercano al rosa por su saliva y jugos gástricos, sería de un repulsivo color verdoso.

Pero no le podía importar menos el color de su vómito.

Lo único que sabía es que su cuerpo dolía como nunca antes.

Después de haber vaciado todo su estómago en el piso. Finalmente tomo un gran respiro. No se sabe desde cuándo, pero estaba manteniendo el aire desde hace bastante rato.

Cada respiro que tomaba era un respiro lejos de sus óptimas condiciones.

Su garganta ardía como el infierno, cada respiración era más difícil que la anterior. Sus músculos palpitaban en débiles convulsiones mientras su rostro y su piel perdían cualquier color.

Su cuerpo y su ropa estaban cubiertas del sudor que su cuerpo emanaba, y su mente estaba en un total caos.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién era o qué era eso? ¿Fue sólo una ilusión? No, ¡Era imposible que esa mierda fuera una ilusión! ¿¡Por qué hacía eso!? ¿¡Por qué le quería hacer sufrir tanto!? ¿¡Por qué tarareó esa canción aquí!? ¿¡Qué es lo que debe hace en Pueblo Lavanda!?

No… Pueblo Lavanda, fantasmas… esa canción….

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

Sentía como de alguna manera retorcida todo cobraba sentido. Pero a la vez, entendía cada vez menos.

Seguía sin tener una maldita idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Solo sabía que tenía miedo. Miedo como nunca antes.

No sentía tanto dolor desde que su cuerpo anterior había muerto. E incluso en ese momento no sentía tanto miedo como ahora.

Antes de darse cuenta, la fuerza abandonó sus brazos, y su rostro se estrelló contra el piso.

La somnolencia repentina por la desaparición del dolor lo invadió, a pesar de las alarmas de peligro en su cabeza. Su vista se volvía borrosa, y sus sentidos eran cada vez más débiles.

Antes de darse cuenta, se había quedado inconsciente.

Desde que bajó de su habitación hasta que salió de su hogar, aunque había algunas similitudes desde el principio a lo que sería el juego, desde que abrió su boca, cada cosa que ocurrió fue diferente a sus expectativas. Su cuerpo no respondía como quería, sentía como si él no lo manejase, e incluso cada una de sus frases ni siquiera sentía que él las hubiese dicho.

¿Será tal vez…?

Pero incluso si fuera así, ¿Qué ocurrió ahora?

¿Por qué alguien estaba manoseando sus órganos internos? ¿Por qué se reía? ¿Qué era eso?

Incluso tras haber perdido la conciencia, esos pensamientos aun rondaban en su mente.

-Haah ( _*suspiro*_ ). Abuelo, ¿Por qué se supone que tenemos que ir a la casa de ese idiota?

De camino a la Casa de Red, dos figuras caminaban lentamente. Una de esas figuras era la de un hombre adulto con una corta cabellera grisácea. Sus cejas relativamente pobladas estaban inclinadas por su ceño fruncido, mientras que su usual sonrisa no estaba presente.

A su lado, un adolescente de no más de 16 años que en cualquier universo podría ser considerado como _hermoso_ caminaba con una hastiada expresión.

El joven llevaba un buen cuidado cabello castaño. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su nombre. Su piel bien no era tan nívea como la de Red, pero en combinación con su peinado, sus cejas afiladas como espadas, su fuerte mirada y sus expresiones faciales, le daban una apariencia hedonista y salvaje. Pero su apariencia salvaje y hedonista tenía un extraño encanto capaz de sacar más de un suspiro ardiente a cualquier chica en _esa_ edad.

Vestía una camiseta negra haciendo conjunto con un pantalón de color verde similar al que ocupan los militares.

Cualquiera que haya jugado el videojuego, leído el manga, o incluso haber visto la serie, sería capaz de reconocer a ese par.

Eran Samuel Oak, mejor conocido como el Profesor Oak, y su nieto, tu rival, Green.

¿Hacia dónde se dirigían? Tal y como ya se había mencionado anteriormente, iban hacia la casa de Red.

Ambos se habían cansado de esperar la llegada del entrenador. Incluso, ¡Red se había perdido la entrega de los iniciales!

Tanto Bulbasaur como Charmander y Squirtle habían sido ya tomados por otros entrenadores. En cuanto a Green, incluso si el mismo no tenía un inicial, su abuelo tenía un Pokémon especialmente guardado para él, por lo que no haría mucho la diferencia.

Naturalmente, no fueron solo tres jóvenes los que llegaron.

Cerca de 35 jóvenes llenos de ambición y sueños llegaron al estudio del profesor Oak en busca de su propio Pokémon y su propia PokéDex.

Entre ellos, la mayoría se llevó Pokémon de otras regiones, como Zigzagoon, Poochyena, Hoothoot, Shinx, Ralts, Sentret, Lillypup y Patrat, entre otros. Pero los más suertudos tuvieron la oportunidad de llevarse Pokémon con una gran cantidad de desarrollo como Pikachu, Igglybuff, Cleffa, Aron, Vulpix, Metang, Mareep e incluso un Larvitar, un Gible y un Dratini.

Pero solo aquellos que tuvieran la recomendación directa del profesor Oak serían capaces de obtener lo mejor de la cosecha: Tres Pokémon de gran potencial y desarrollo, conocidos también como los "Iniciales Especiales", aquellos que rara vez es posible hallarlos en un estado salvaje.

Originalmente, eran Red y Green los destinados a tomar a uno de ellos, pero como el primero no llegó a tiempo, una vacante para un "especial" había aparecido.

Y en cuanto a Green, decidió no tomar un "especial" para no llevar una ventaja injusta sobre su rival (Acción tras la cual un montón de chicas soltaron gritos ruborizadas. Más tarde, debido a este evento se formaría un "Grupo de Admiradoras de Green Oak, las cuales lo seguirían a todas partes como animadoras, pero eso era un tema aparte).

El profesor Oak solo podía suspirar mientras a regañadientes tuvo que entregarles los dos iniciales restantes a una chica con un sombrero de paja y otro a un chico con una gema incrustada en su frente (Oak esperaba que fuese de adorno… pues no lo parecía en lo más mínimo. Aunque por un momento había considerado entregarle un Sableye sin razón alguna).

Tras la finalización de la ceremonia de la entrega de la PokéDex, el nombramiento del título de "PokéDex Holder" y la entrega de licencias oficiales para ser un Entrenador Pokémon, tanto Green como el profesor Oak vinieron lo más rápido posible a la casa de su vecino.

-Este chico… Nunca me imaginé que no vendría a la Ceremomia…

Oak suspiraba en resignación.

-Dudo que ese idiota no viniera a la ceremonia por su propia voluntad. –Dijo Green como si fuese algo obvio, mostrando una indiferencia evidente hacia las palabras de su abuelo, refutándolas casi instantáneamente. –Al fin y al cabo, por muy frío que parezca, ese tipo tiene una sangre más caliente que la mía en cuanto se refiere a batallas Pokémon.

Nunca se perdería el recibir un inicial, terminó Green.

El profesor Oak asintió a esas palabras.

El mismo conocía a Red casi tanto como a su propio nieto.

Ambos se criaron juntos, comieron juntos, jugaron juntos, se divertían juntos, prácticamente no había cosas en la que no estuvieran haciendo algo por separado.

Claro, eso fue hasta que su rivalidad nació, por motivos que incluso el mismo Samuel Oak ya ni recordaba.

Pero por eso el mismo podía decir con certeza que era poco probable que Red por iniciativa propia decidiera no ir hacia la Ceremonia de Nombramiento de PokéDex Holder.

En cuanto a su madre, Delia, reteniéndolo… bien podría ser una opción, pero el mismo sabía que con el carácter de Delia y el de su marido, era poco probable que ella lo retuviera de ir en busca de su propio camino.

Por eso, en vez de esperar hasta que Red apareciese, decidieron ir ellos por él.

El laboratorio de Samuel Oak estaba relativamente cerca de su casa.

Eran escasos los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta. Con suerte, su población general llegaría a los tres mil, a pesar del gran terreno que este pueblo ocupa. Además, las construcciones por eso están orientadas a la simpleza y facilidad, además de lo práctico, viéndose esto reflejado en que las mayorías de las calles no tenían intersecciones más que para dar hacia algún lugar en específico, o dar hacia la Ruta 1.

Y para rematar, la cantidad de casas que había en Pueblo Paleta era relativamente escasa. La mayoría de las familias en Pueblo Paleta eran numerosas, pero en su mayoría, a menos que se casasen o tuvieran algún trabajo fuera de Pueblo Paleta, se mantendrían viviendo con su familia.

No había necesidad de crear un exceso de casas. No solo sería un desperdicio de dinero y de recursos, sino que también dañaría el medioambiente y a los pokémon que viven en él.

Y aunque el trecho entre las casas por eso era bastante amplio, era una distancia aceptable y transitable (aunque el cansancio no se podía negar).

Y el laboratorio del profesor se hallaba a unos escasos 450 metros de su hogar, el cual estaba literalmente en frente de la casa de los Oak.

-Es una suerte para ese perdedor que el abuelo aún tenía algunos Pokémon guardados.

-Aunque es una pena el tener que entregárselos. Son un valioso material de investigación para mí. Aunque si se tratase de ustedes…

-No te preocupes, abuelo. Es imposible que yo no los cuide. –Respondió Green con una sonrisa confiada a su preocupado abuelo.

Antes de darse cuenta, Green se había sumido en unos profundos pensamientos. Tal como si se estuviese preguntando acerca del sentido de la vida, la profundidad con la cual pensaba en como burlarse de Red era incluso envidiable por este humilde escritor. Desde insultos e indirectas, hasta el fingir que ya no quedaban Pokémon y que tendría que esperar hasta el próximo año, múltiples situaciones se le venían a la cabeza.

Pero cuando estaban a algunos metros de la casa de Red–

Todos esos pensamientos se congelaron.

Frente a Green y al profesor Oak, Red acababa de perder la fuerza en sus brazos antes de desmayarse.

El silencio perduró por escasos momentos, hasta que ambos gritaron al unísono:

-¡RED!

Sus pasos anteriormente lentos se habían vuelto rápidos y frenéticos. Ambos corrían a toda velocidad esperando con todas sus fuerzas que al joven futuro entrenador no le haya pasado nada grave.

Green fue el primero en llegar junto a Red.

-¡Red! ¡Oi, Red! ¡Despierta! –Gritaba Green mientras daba vuelta a Red (Quien estaba boca abajo) y lo sacudía afirmándolo de sus hombros.

-Green, ¡Basta! ¡Puedes causarle una fractura a Red en su cuello! –Gritó el profesor con un dejo de terror y desesperación en su voz. Red para él era alguien tan valiosos como su propia familia. Si algo le llegase a pasar a Red… el no sabría cómo reaccionar.

El desplazó a Green para observar a Red. A su costado, un charco de lo que sería sangre, vómitos y saliva yacía esparcida cerca de donde su cabeza yacía.

Sus músculos convulsionaban débilmente, apenas perceptibles, pero si el no pudiera percibirlo, realmente no sería una eminencia en el campo de los Pokémon.

Fuera de eso, al menos en apariencia, no parecía tener ningún síntoma grave. Sólo se había desmayado.

 _"_ _¡Claro! ¡Como si vomitar sangre fuera algo poco grave!"_ Maldijo Oak en su mente.

-Green, ¡Atrapa! –De improviso, el profesor sacó de uno de sus bolsillos dos Pokéballs, las cuales se las arrojó a Green.

-Esto… –Green se hallaba en una pérdida momentánea de palabras. No sólo su amigo y rival se hallaba inconsciente en el piso, sino que además su abuelo le lanzó dos Pokéballs. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo el día de hoy?

-Dentro de esas Pokéballs, hay dos Pokémon. –Explicó el profesor Oak. –Uno de ellos es mi Fearow, mientras que el otro es tu inicial.

Green nuevamente quedó aturdido. ¿Su abuelo le estaba confiando uno de sus propios Pokémon? ¿Por qué tan repentinamente? Normalmente, incluso para su propia familia, su abuelo Samuel era el tipo de personas que no le confiaría a nadie más el cuidado de sus Pokémon que no fuese él mismo. No, olvídate de sus Pokémon. Todas aquellas ventajas que sus supuestos compañeros de clase y amigos pensaban que tenía por ser el nieto de un profesor e investigador reconocido eran inexistentes. Él no tenía un Pokémon desde pequeño, él no tenía una gran cantidad de dinero, él no tenía su propia PokéDex (hasta ahora), él no tenía acceso a los datos privados de su abuelo…

En absoluto, nada de eso.

Pero ahora, no sólo le había aventado su inicial, sino que además le había confiado a su Fearow. ¿¡Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo!? ¿Podría ser que…?

…Oh.

-Veo que lo entendiste sin necesidad que te lo explicase. –Dijo su abuelo sin apartar la mirada de Red. –De todas formas, no está de más el decirlo. Prepárate para el combate y mantente alerta. Es posible que Red haya sido atacado por alguien, e incluso es posible que hayan atacado a Delia. Quiero que golpees la puerta y te mantengas alerta en caso de cualquier cosa, pues no me podré concentrar en lo que ocurra a mí alrededor si estoy revisando a Red.

-Comprendo. –Dijo secamente Green, mientras afilaba sus sentidos al máximo.

No era como si Green no tuviera experiencia alguna en batallas Pokémon. A pesar de no tener Pokémon, hubo un tiempo en el que él y Daisy fueron a un lugar llamado "Tienda de Batalla" junto con su abuelo, donde tuvieron la oportunidad de usar Pokémon prestados para combatir con otros entrenadores.

Había varias modalidades, desde "Amateur", "Expertos", "Batalla de la Frontera", "Principiantes" y "Novicios". Por supuesto, tanto Green como Daisy entraron en la categoría "Novicios".

Consiguiendo rápidamente la experiencia necesaria, incluso sin tener sus propios Pokémon, su clasificación y categoría rápidamente había subido desde "Novicio" a "Amateur".

En cuanto a su hermana, Daisy… A pesar de ser 11 meses más joven que él, su talento… No, no quería pensar en eso.

Green sigilosamente se dirigía hacia la puerta mientras se preparaba para cualquier cosa. Bien podría haber instaurada una trampa detrás de la puerta, o bien podrían comenzar a atacar en el momento en el que Green esté frente a la puerta. Bien podría ser que simplemente él y su abuelo estaban siendo paranoicos.

Pero Green no quería arriesgarse a nada. Sin importar las posibilidades y las probabilidades, el mejor método para estar atento a cualquier cambio y actuar contra él era simplemente estar precavido y preparado para cualquier posibilidad.

Cinco pasos cerca de la puerta, cuatro pasos, tres pasos, dos pasos, un paso.

Cuando estaba a tan sólo un paso, sus sentidos se agudizaron al máximo posible. Con su mano izquierda sosteniendo la Pokéball del Fearow, con la derecha ubicando su mano cerca de la puerta de una forma en la que podría retraer con facilidad su brazo ante cualquier caso, Green cuidadosa pero rápida y fuertemente golpeó la puerta de la casa de Red.

Inmediatamente dio un salto en diagonal hacia atrás. Si iba directamente hacia atrás, podría pasar a llevar al profesor Oak o a Red. Si saltaba hacia la izquierda o la derecha, saldría del campo de visión de la puerta, por lo que si había algún enemigo oculto tras ella, Green no podría verlo (y viceversa) y lo primero que sus ojos captarían sería al célebre profesor tratando de salvar la vida del joven chico, a lo que, seguramente, atacarían sin piedad con la inexistencia de cualquier duda.

Por eso, esa posición en la que se hallaba ahora era perfecta. Él sería el primero en ver a la persona tras la puerta y viceversa.

Mientras se aferraba a la Pokéball del Fearow de su abuelo, se preparó para un posible combate… …Que nunca llegó.

Todos sus anteriores preparativos fueron en vano. La persona que abrió la puerta no fue un desconocido, un miembro del Team Rocket o algo similar. Era Delia, la Delia que todos conocían y reconocían.

-¿Green? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Delia preguntó extrañada al joven chico. –Si buscas a Red, debería haber ido a la Ceremonia de…

Antes de poder terminar la frase, terminó de abrir la puerta por completo, para quedarse petrificada.

Frente a sus propios ojos, se hallaba un Red inconsciente en el piso siendo atendido por el Profesor Oak.

Delia quedó en shock durante unos momentos. Green sabía que esa sería la reacción natural de cualquier persona. Ver al hijo que había cuidado durante quince años de su vida inconsciente en el piso podría ser algo que ninguna persona podría soportar sin desesperarse.

Pero lo que haría Delia a continuación sería lo que dejaría a Green sin aliento.

La apacible sensación que Delia desprendía había desaparecido. En cambio, un aura opresiva la rodeaba.

Green tembló involuntariamente al sentir esa aura. Esa sensación que la rodeaba… Green no sabía que era lo que la gente llamaba "instinto asesino" o "Sed de sangre". Pero ahora, parecía que lo había entendido finalmente… de la peor manera posible.

En menos de tres segundos, Delia había arrojado tres Pokéballs (que había sacado de quién sabe dónde) alrededor de ella, Green, el Profesor Oak y su hijo.

-Donphan, Alakazam, Altaria, ¡Salgan!

Seguido de su voz, tres grandes figuras salieron en un haz de luz fuera de sus Pokéballs.

Green no podía dejar de estar perplejo. Él siempre había conocido la faceta apacible y tranquila de Delia, quien siempre tenía una sonrisa llena de calma y amabilidad en su rostro.

Pero la Delia frente a sus ojos, no era en absoluto aquella a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver. En cambio, lo que frente a sus ojos estaba era una entrenadora experta desprendiendo grandes cantidades de sed de sangre, en un estado de alerta y con una expresión tan fría que dudaba que Red pudiera comparar con su frialdad habitual.

Además, la frialdad de Red era fundamentalmente diferente que la frialdad de Delia. La frialdad de Red estaba llena de un sentimiento de indiferencia, del tipo de sensación que te haría perder el interés en él involuntariamente. Pero la frialdad de Delia… era despiadada hasta el punto en el que no podía dejar de temblar.

Hace tiempo, había oído de su abuelo que sus padres y los padres de Red eran entrenadores de gran calibre, incluso pudiendo medirse contra miembros del Alto Mando o Campeones novatos.

Naturalmente, Green no le dio importancia n ningún momento, y lo aisló en algún recoveco de su mente.

Pero ahora, entendía las palabras de su abuelo… La madre de Red, tenía el aura de un Campeón, y la presión de uno.

Delia pasaba de Green y sus reacciones como si este fuera nada más que aire, mientras se acercaba con cautela a Oak, quien al ver a Delia no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio.

-Suerte que estás bien, Delia. –Dijo el abuelo del entrenador en un murmullo lleno de alivio.

-¿Qué le sucede a mi hijo? –Delia ignoró las palabras de Oak y fue directo al grano. El semblante de Oak cambió de inmediato a uno serio y solemne.

-…No lo sé, Delia. –Ante esas palabras, Delia no pudo evitar levantar una ceja en un toque de asombro. Incluso aunque no era un médico, el profesor Oak no sólo era una eminencia con los pokémon, incluso sus habilidades médicas eran similares a las de un médico experto. ¿Incluso él era incapaz de decir que había sucedido? El profesor Oak siguió mientras ignoraba la reacción de Delia –No parecía haber sido atacado físicamente, ni tampoco hay rastro de la habilidad de algún Pokémon. Tampoco parece haberse enfermado. Es como si sólo… hubiese vomitado sangre y se hubiese desmayado sin razón.

Delia frunció sus cejas. ¿Ella se creería tal cosa como que se había desmayado de forma espontánea? Si no era un ataque físico, ni una enfermedad… Entonces sólo quedaba una opción.

-Alakazam.

-[ _Sí, Ama, estoy en eso_ ]

El Alakazam que había lanzado, quien estaba junto a Green (Por alguna razón, Green quedó en un estado similar al trance al ver al Alakazam), cerró sus parpados por unos momentos, mientras que desprendía una sensación similar a como si estuviese meditando profundamente.

Después de unos momentos, sus parpados se abrieron, reflejando un pequeño indicio de sorpresa.

-¿Encontraste algo? –Delia preguntó tras ver la reacción de su Alakazam.

 _-[Por supuesto, Ama. Pero por ahora, no es el momento indicado]_ Su Alakazam respondió _. – [El estado del Joven Maestro no es grave, pero si se descuida, incluso la muerte podría no ser un resultado demasiado lejano_ ]

Al oir aquellas palabras, el color desapareció del rostro de todos.

-Rápido, Green. Ayúdame a cargar a Green a nuestra casa. –Le urgió el profesor a su nieto. –En nuestra casa tenemos equipo médico en caso de que situaciones como estas ocurrieran. Delia, –Dijo, mientras observaba a la madre de apariencia juvenil del chico. –Mantente en estado de alerta. No descarto que haya sido obra de algún Pokémon del tipo Psíquico o Fantasma el responsable de esto. Puede que ya no tengas a tu Gengar, pero tu Alakazam y tu Gardevoir deberían ser capaces de hacerle algo a cualquier peligro.

-No se preocupe, Prrofesor. –Delia interrumpió al profesor. –Ya estaba pensando en eso, y tengo las contramedidas perfectas.

Moviendo un poco el blanco delantal, en aquel ceñido vestido rojo, en su cintura llevaba un cinturón negro cruzado, en el cual había espacio para llevar seis Pokéballs, de las cuales el profesor solo conocía a cinco de esas Pokéballs y sus pokémon

Tres de ellas ya habían sido usadas, revelando a su Donphan, su Alakazam y su Altaria, mientras que dos de ellas llevaban un Mr. Mime y un Gardevoir.

En cuanto a la última Pokéball, incluso el profesor Oak no sabía cuál era su contenido.

Pero no debía ser en absoluto un Pokémon simple. Al fin y al cabo…

…Ningún entrenador en sus cabales usaría una Master Ball en un Pokémon cualquiera.

-Abuelo, ¿es eso…? –Green al observar la Master Ball sintió como sus propios ojos se abrían como platos. El anciano profesor no pudo hacer otra cosa más que palmear el hombro de su nieto. Desde que Delia salió hace menos de unos segundos, había recibido un shock tras otro de parte de la madre de su amigo.

Incluso él mismo se hallaba estupefacto al observar la Master Ball.

Calmando su propio corazón conmocionado, instó a Green a llevar entre ambos a Red a su casa, mientras Delia los seguía a una distancia "segura", manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier situación o cambio.

Tras no observar ni notar nada extraño, soltó un corto suspiro de alivio, antes de observar inquisitivamente a su Alakazam. Él más que nadie, como su inicial, sabía que aunque Delia estaba actuando fría, en su corazón, todas aquellas dudas, miedos e inseguridades que durante tanto tiempo había tenido en su corazón ahora se hallaban libres, haciéndola flaquear y a punto de desmoronarse.

Su entrenadora sin importar cuanto tiempo pasase, seguía siendo aquella dulce y débil chica que conoció hace 20 años. Puede que su actitud haya cambiado, pero en esencia eran exactamente la misma persona.

-Ahora, ¿Me dirías que ocurre, Samy? –Dijo Delia sacándolo de sus pensamientos, usando el viejo mote que le había dado cuando era sólo una niña.

Alakazam suspiró. Era difícil de explicar lo que vendría a continuación. Él mismo ya entendía que era lo que había ocurrido. Pero el quién y el cómo… incluso el por qué le era desconocido.

Tratando de organizar sus palabras, usando su telepatía, le comunicó a Delia lo mejor que pudo.

 _-[…Ama, sé lo que afectó al Joven Maestro_ ] –Al ver la expresión de Delia, que lo instaba a continuar, dio un corto respiro antes de proseguir. -[ _Fue un ataque espiritual. Bien pudo haber sido un ataque de algún Pokémon psíquico, un ataque Fantasma o un ataque del tipo Hada_ ]

-… ¿Pudo? –Ante las palabras de su Alakazam, Delia frunció sus cejas. ¿Incluso su Alakazam era incapaz de saber su procedencia o tipo?

-[ _Ama, el ataque al Joven Maestro no fue hecho con intención de causar muerte, ni tampoco fue hecho con la intención de causar daños ni dolor. Fue hecho… Como si intentaran probar al Joven Maestro. O como si trataran de hacerle saber algo. Al menos, eso es lo que creo.  
Pero en cuanto a la procedencia de su ataque… Ama, ruego que me perdone, pero soy incapaz de saber que ataque es, o a que tipo corresponde. Solo sé que es un ataque espiritual anormalmente denso, capaz de afectar tano a la mente, cuerpo y al lama del objetivo_]

-Tal poderoso ataque… -Delia no pudo evitar jadear. Ella, como una Entrenadora de élite, además de ser maestra de tres pokémon psíquicos, fantasma y hada, sabía más que nadie el poder y el potencial de un ataque capaz de afectar en tal medida a un contrincante.

-[ _Además…_ ] –Continuó el tipo psíquico. -[ _Con mi fuerza actual, y mi comprensión actual del pulso espiritual, soy incapaz de saber la procedencia del Pokémon, o en qué momento fue usado. Incluso ni siquiera fui capaz de sentir que un Pokémon hizo algo. Si no fuera por ese rastro de pulso espiritual, ni siquiera sería capaz de saber si le pasó algo al Joven Maestro_ ]

Delia estaba anonadada. Si ella tuviera que decir cuál era su Pokémon más fuerte, aunque aquel a quien mantenía en la Master Ball tenía la fuerza más alta del grupo, su verdadero Pokémon más fuerte sería aquel a quien entrenó desde pequeña. Su Alakazam, según el evaluador de la PokéDex, estaba en nivel 78, mientras que el resto de sus Pokémon rondaban entre el nivel 70 al 75.

Su Samy estaba a tan solo 22 niveles del pináculo del poder obtenible por un Pokémon y su entrenador. Y aun así, ¿Era incapaz de saber qué le había ocurrido a su hijo con total certeza?

-Qué tal si… -Delia buscó en su cinturón cierto objeto en especial. Pero antes de encontrarlo, su Samy la había detenido mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-[ _Incluso si lo hiciera, Ama, mi poder aumentaría drásticamente. Pero mi comprensión ya no puede subir más_ ] –Dijo con un obvio tono lleno de impotencia y frustración. -[ _Aunque aún no he llegado a mi máximo nivel, siento que ya estoy en mis límites. Es lamentable, pero estos son los límites impuestos por mi raza y mi propio ser. Por más que mi fuerza suba, mi comprensión hacia el pulso espiritual está en su punto máximo. Ruego que me perdone, Ama. Pero este es mi límite._ ]

-Ya veo… -Delia se sentía abatida. Su Pokémon más confiable sentía que ya había llegado a su límite. Su hijo había sido atacado por un Pokémon desconocido. Incluso probablemente era más fuerte que todos los Pokémon de su equipo exceptuando tal vez a _ese_. Hace tiempo que no se sentía tan indefensa.

-[ _Gardevoir debería ser capaz de tener una mayor comprensión al pulso espiritual que yo. Aunque es apenas nivel 70, su tasa de crecimiento debería ser superior al mío, e incluso podría llegar al nivel pináculo. Aunque por ahora debería ser imposible para ella rastrear o identificar el tipo de ataque, en un futuro no muy lejano, mientras la entrenes adecuadamente debería ser capaz de hacerlo sin problemas. Al fin y al cabo, tanto en los límites de su raza, como en sus límites individuales, ella está muy por encima de mí_ ]

-..Ya veo. –Se limitó a decir Delia. Alakazam estaba seguro de que Delia ni siquiera escuchó ni la mitad de lo que había dicho mediante telepatía. Sus pensamientos estaban bastante desordenados y caóticos. No tenía que ser un Hipno o un Gardevoir para notarlo. Su Ama estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, preocupada por lo que el futuro le depararía a su hijo.

¡Y como no estar preocupado! Se decía Alakazam a sí mismo. Su Ama había sufrido el shock y el dolor de ver a su hijo herido, a pesar de no tener ninguna lesión. Y para una madre, no había nada más doloroso que ver a sus hijos sufriendo (Por lo menos, para una buena madre). Y no sólo eso. Aquel que hizo todo esto no podía ser identificado. Usó un método especial para atacar a su hijo, y su nivel probablemente los supera por mucho.

Probablemente su Ama estaba meditando en si debía embarcarse en un nuevo entrenamiento o no. A pesar de que su nivel era lo bastante alto como para medirse con el Alto Mando, su actual poder era bastante vergonzoso comparado con hace años, cuando tenía el poder para incluso derrotar a los actuales campeones con facilidad.

La puerta de la casa del Profesor Oak había quedado abierta, aunque no había riesgo de que alguien tratase de entrar aparte de Delia y sus Pokémon.

-Tal vez lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora es…

Delia solo pensaba en el bienestar de su hijo. No quería perder a nadie importante nunca más. Y ahora alguien trataba de interferir en la seguridad de su hijo.

Ella ya había imaginado que alguien intentaría hacer algún movimiento en su hijo, pero nunca esperó que ocurriera tan rápido.

Su hijo no podría culparla.

Pero si ella hacia eso… ¿Su hijo podría hacerse fuerte? ¿Podría encontrar su destino? ¿Qué pasaría si algo le ocurriera a ella y su hijo no tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para escapar? ¿Qué pasaría si…?

Alakazam miraba a Delia sumida en sus pensamientos mientras suspiraba internamente. Sacudió su cabeza levemente antes de entrar a su Pokéball por su cuenta.

En cuanto a su Altaria y su Donphan, se habían estacionado fuera del profesor permaneciendo atentos a cualquier situación, mientras su dueña cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Cuando Red abrió sus ojos, se hallaba en un lugar totalmente diferente.

No, no estaba en la habitación en la cual había despertado hace menos de una hora.

Tampoco estaba en algún lugar de su anterior vida.

Ni siquiera se hallaba en la oscuridad en la que tanto tiempo se había acostumbrado a morar.

"Este lugar… es…"

Se hallaba en pleno campo abierto. No, mentía. Estaba lleno de edificios. No, tampoco era así…

Donde se hallaba realmente. O que lo rodeaba, era un misterio para Red.

A su alrededor, edificios cubrían su vista del horizonte. No era extraño para él ver edificios llenando su vista. Él había nacido en la capital de cierto país de Sudamérica, por lo que no era extraño para él ver ese tipo de cosas.

Pero, si los edificios estuvieran partidos a la mitad, o estuvieran suspendidos en el aire, o si algunos pisos se hallaban desaparecidos, o no hubieran paredes, o hubieran edificios creciendo hacia abajo, o en direcciones y ángulos imposibles e ilógicos, ¿Sería normal?

¡Por supuesto que no!

Mucho menos normal era que el agua cayera hacia arriba, o que lagos apareciesen de la nada. Que hubieran tres soles que se movían siempre y cuando el diera un paso hacia cualquier dirección, o que algunas estructuras se transportaran de un momento a otro a cualquier ubicación en el espacio independiente de si ya había algo o no, o su masa y composición.

Este lugar desafiaba las leyes de la física de manera espectacular. No, era probable que ni siquiera las leyes de la física aplicaran en este lugar.

Además, no sólo eso, sino que grandes masas de pasto crecían en lugares imposibles, lugares infértiles, o bien con colores extraños y psicodélicos.

El lugar en cual se hallaba bien podría tratar de ser explicado en pocas palabras "Errático y Bizarro".

Lo único que le decía que todo esto no era un sueño extremadamente realista era su propio sentido de realidad.

Su cuerpo sabía que incluso si esto fuera un sueño, no significaba que no fuera real.

Por eso, Red estaba en una pérdida temporal de palabras.

O era sólo por esta bizarra ciudad. El motivo por el cual estaba tan shockeado era…

-Qué mundo tan irrazonable… –Red sin querer soltó en voz baja.

Red estaba cabreado. No sólo después de su muerte no obtuvo un descanso en paz, sino que fue irrazonablemente transportado a otro mundo, poseyó el cuerpo del conocido "entrenador legendario" que también era conocido por el fandom como el "Campeón más fuerte" o "El entrenador más poderoso de todos". Después, cuando finalmente aceptó todo esto, al bajar unas simples y putas escaleras, no solo no fue un suceso normal. Su cuerpo se movía y hablaba por sí solo, como si el alma al cual el cuerpo le pertenecía no se hubiera ido. Además, aparentemente había un drama familiar detrás del entrenador el cual lo había dejado confundido. Pero sin tener incluso la posibilidad de calmar su cuerpo o pensar más en eso para aceptar lo que ocurría, su cuerpo había sido paralizado, alguien jugueteaba con sus órganos manoseándolos como si él fuera un juguete o un muñeco, se reía con una melodiosa y perturbadora voz infantil, tarareaba la canción de pueblo lavanda y le hacía sentir el dolor más puro que jamás había sentido. Luego de eso, por todo ese dolor estallando de golpe, se desmayó, y ahora no solo no despierta en su pieza una vez más, en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, fuera de la casa de Red o en el centro Pokémon más cercano. No, él va y despierta en tal absurdo lugar.

Si a eso no se le llama ser irrazonable, entonces la vida es justa y siempre nos ha favorecido a todos.

¡Ni siquiera podía adaptarse normalmente a los cambios! Es casi como si minaran su voluntad a propósito.

La única razón por la que estaba seguro que toda esta mierda no era un sueño era porque confiaba ciegamente en sus instintos e intuición (los cuales hasta la fecha nunca le habían fallado).

Pero por primera vez… ¡Deseaba que toda esta mierda fuera un sueño!

Mientras resistía el tentador impulso de caer al piso y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas para desahogar el rencor y el enojo que estaba guardando en su corazón, Caminó indiferentemente hacia el frente.

Recalco el indiferentemente. ¿Saben por qué?

Porque estaba en el borde de un acantilado, el cual terminaba en una caída libre de más de 50 metros.

Los edificios se tele-transportaban de un lugar a otro en ángulos y ubicaciones imposibles. Ríos y pilares de agua aparecían de la nada y descendían hacia el cielo. El color del cielo… parecía ser blanco perla, reflejando una gran cantidad de colores como si de un cristal se tratase.

Nubes de color rosa y de color azur surcaban los ríos. ¡Y extraños árboles… indescriptibles (aunque lo más cercano a una descripción sería decir que tenían un tronco de palmera, las primeras hojas parecían de pino, y las últimas tenían una forma similar a un roble, completamente errático) crecían de forma retorcida sobre los edificios, el agua, el pasto o el aire. Incluso a veces las hojas permanecían en el aire sin caer.

Usando términos Gamer, este lugar parecía ser un gran "glitch", un error causado por echarte el juego, creando que el mapa colapse y cree situaciones imposibles.

…Espera.

Antes de terminar de pisar el borde del acantilado, una pequeña ampolleta se prendió sobre su cabeza.

Esto parecía un Glitch…

Reencarnó en el mundo de Pokémon…

En el cuerpo de Red…

Con una semejanza a las ediciones Rojo, Verde y Azul…

Error del Mapa y el juego…

-…"Glitch City" –Dijo Red con un tono monótono.

Aunque no se veía igual en absoluto, lo más probable es que este lugar sea aquel "error" creado por el descuido de los programadores. El lugar donde MissingNo podía ser encontrado y capturado.

Pero era natural que no se vea igual. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Acaso este mundo estaba hecho de pixeles? No, esto era la realidad… por muy bizarra que esta fuera.

Sin darse cuenta, Red siguió caminando…

Pero no cayó como la lógica dictaría que estaba previsto.

Red, sin inmutarse, siguió caminando sobre el aire, como si fuese algo tan normal como caminar por la calle. Como máximo, miró indiferentemente el piso soltando un comentario como "Oh, así que se podían hacer cosas como estas, ¿no?" antes de seguir como s nada hubiese pasado.

Si era un efecto secundario por estar molesto… Solo él lo sabría.

Tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar que en un suceso bizarro que estaba rondando lo absurdo, mitológico y casi divino sucediéndole a él.

¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante?

Esa pregunta había estado rondando en su cabeza.

Por inercia, el mismo estaba pensando que era lógico para él tomar el mismo camino que el Red del videojuego tomaría. Pero desde el momento en el que bajó las escaleras -No, el momento en el cual se despertó, se dio cuenta que esto no era tal cosa como un mundo de fantasía similar a un juego. Esto era real. Abrumadoramente real. No un videojuego.

Tuvo que darse cuenta por aquella descarga de dolor de esa cosa para darse cuenta de ello grabándolo en su subconsciente.

Si, ganar la liga sería divertido. Pero, ¿y luego? ¿Ser el Campeón o algo así? En la serie se nos muestra que estos tienen obligaciones, obligaciones las cuales en el juego o en el manga nunca se nos mencionaron ninguna sola vez.

No sabía los detalles de los gimnasios y sus otras obligaciones más que dar medallas a quien te gane.

¿Coordinador Pokémon? Era un secreto, pero él nunca había ganado ningún concurso en los videojuegos. Bien, esto no era uno, y en el Anime se nos muestran los concursos de una manera mucho más sencilla que en el juego, pero su sentido estético bien podría diferir de los jueces.

Además, nunca los había considerado como algo "interesante". Para él, lo más interesante no fueron estos, sino la "Tienda de Batalla" y la "Batalla de la Frontera".

¿Qué haría con su vida de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué quería hacer con ella?

Él era Red, pero no el Red de los videojuegos. Era un Red completamente real, con familia, con amigos, con conocidos, y con un futuro que puede cambiar por cada decisión que él tome.

O tenía el tiempo de tomar oportunidades al azar o tomar elecciones random.

Él lo sabía más que nadie.

Se había arrepentido de un montón de decisiones en su vida anterior. El mismo desperdició sus 29 años en trabajos que no le gustaban, carrera que no quería, acciones que nunca le interesaron sólo por impulsos momentáneos.

Por dejarse llevar un rato, todo su futuro se había arruinado.

Él sabía que este lugar no era real. No, el mundo lo era, pero esta "Glitch City" no lo era en absoluto.

Pero aun así, debía aprovechar la oportunidad para tomar y escoger su camino.

¿Qué es lo que haría de ahora en adelante?

…Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a una misteriosa torre. Era una torre circular, como un pilar oscuro clavándose en la tierra. De alguna manera había logrado entrar. ¿Había una puerta en el aire para un edificio en medio del aire? ¿Era una puerta para facilitarle las cosas a los suicidas?

Como si tratara de relajar el ambiente que él mismo había creado, empezó a divagar nuevamente.

El interior de la torre era, para la nula sorpresa de Red, completamente diferente de lo que se imaginaba.

Era como el interior de un invernadero. Un invernadero lleno de plantas bizarras y exóticas. Lo único que habría que recalcar es que a menos no tenían hojas azules, negras, moradas, rosas o de algún psicodélico. Al menos tenían hojas verdes. Otra cosa sería que el pasto que le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla era constante y no entrecortado, como si estuviera en una pradera.

Pero algo de esto si le llamaba la atención a Red.

Todo parecía de alguna forma orientarse de alguna forma hacia el "centro de la torre". Red en estas circunstancias tan bizarras pasaría de esto, pero algo le decía que había algo allí… algo importante.

¿Qué era esa corazonada? No era en absoluta tranquilizante, pero tampoco perturbadora. Era algo que probablemente determinaría su futuro, pero no sabía cómo.

¿Debería ir? ¿Debería quedarse? ¿Debería pasar de ello? ¿O dejarse llevar por sus instintos?

Nunca sabría cuál era la decisión correcta. Pues de alguna forma sentía como si él se estuviese acercando al centro. Pero él no se estaba moviendo. Pero a su vez, los árboles se movían…

Al descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos. Incluso para un lugar tan bizarro, esto era demasiado. Hasta su rencor y enojo hacia lo irrazonable que habían sido sus primeros momentos de vida en este mundo se esfumaron.

Una vez había escuchado cierto dicho. "Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma".

Nunca pensó en ver este hecho ocurriendo de forma literal.

Si él no va hacia el centro de la torre, el centro de la torre va hacia él.

Sudor frío aparecía en su frente mientras un escalofrío involuntario recorría su columna vertebral.

De forma involuntaria, su mano alcanzó la parte frontal de su gorro, cubriendo su expresión facial y dándole un poco de tranquilidad.

Ante sus ojos, el bosque/invernadero se abrió.

El lugar donde ahora estaba era una especie de "plaza" circular. El piso, a diferencia del pasto alrededor del "Círculo", estaba pavimentado con rocas. En el centro de la plaza, un gran árbol crecía. Era una especie de roble o sauce. Él no sabía mucho acerca de árboles, pero al menos sabía que no era un pino.

Fuera de eso, no había nada más en la plaza. No había nada, claro está

A excepción del Red que se hallaba en frente suyo.

 **¡Bien! Si llegaron hasta aquí, se los agradezco. Si lo dejaron tirado a la mitad del capítulo, ustedes se lo pierden. Si lo leyeron entero, y aun así lo encontraron aburrido…Disculpen, prometo que el siguiente mejorará. (Nunca más jugaré BlazBlue mientras escribo…)**

 **¿Bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Los sorprendí?**

 **Tenemos al Reboot de Delia Ketchum. Me esforcé bastante en tratar de describirla. Sí, me esforcé en notar y en recalcar que es abrumadoramente hermosa, pero es por una razón (ya planificada) que desvelaré más adelante. En cuanto a si será la primera vez que esto ocurra… No puedo prometer nada. Al fin y al cabo, cualquier persona normal de ese mundo aquí sería considerada una "Persona con una belleza inigualable" o al menos "una persona apuesta", sin importar que tan simplón o carente sea en ese mundo.  
Imagínense entonces a las personas que son consideradas bellezas en ese mundo…**

 **También dejé de forma consciente e inconsciente (Sí, a veces ni yo me doy cuenta xD) datos que serán importantes de ahora en adelante en la historia. También servirán para las preguntas que vendrán más adelante (Aunque son juegos, más que nada) pero eso es un tema aparte.**

 **Aparte, cierta parte del pasado de los padres de Red y Green (supongo que lo notaron, ¿no?) está revelado. Incluso es la primera vez que se nos muestra a Delia con un equipo Pokémon. ¡Y me enorgullezco de decir que soy uno de los primeros en tener el honor de darle un equipo a Delia! Aunque por lo visto, tampoco eran todos sus Pokémon.**

 **Y no solo eso. Creo que soy también uno de los primeros en agregar a Glitch City como un lugar en un Fanfic. ¡Me siento feliz!**

 **Si lo notaron, a veces me daba un subidón cuando escribía, llegando a volver a aquellos viejos tiempos en que mi narrativa era decente (Estoy ocupando esta instancia del Fanfic para retomarla… y casi escribo Fafnir ¿?). Pero eso es culpa de mi nuevo hallazgo.**

 **Mientras en mejor estado anímico, estado corporal, menos sueño, y en un estado lleno de inspiración me encuentre, menos probable es que escriba bien. Lo mismo aplica si estoy irritado o cabreado.**

 **Pero cuando estoy con sueño, es cuando mi narrativa sube de golpe. ¿Quizás es porque estoy en un estado semi-consciente? No importa mucho, la vedad.**

 **Les agradezco a todos por las review del capítulo pasado, y sobre todo por la ayuda con los nombres de páginas y redes sociales.**

 **Retomando lo de los Shippeos (¿el tema no murió arriba?), ya tengo una idea de quienes podrían ser posibles pretendientes para Red. Y en cuanto al harem… Creo que le daré a Green uno (?).**

 **Bien, acabo de tener el capítulo listo en un tiempo record, con la cantidad de palabras que me propuse. ¡Incluso superé mi meta con 1000 palabras extras! Pero no siempre será así.**

 **Actualmente, como guía para escribir esto, estoy leyendo el manga original (Pokémon Special, o mejor conocido como Pokémon Adventures por otros), la serie, el manga de la serie (Dengeki Pikachu, por si alguien no lo sabía), además de estarme jugando los juegos y leyendo otros Fanfic.**

 **Suena bien (y de hecho es hasta divertido) cuando lo haces por ocio. Pero si lo haces por una meta o con un fin lejos de la "diversión y el ocio", incluso decir que se vuelve tedioso se queda corto. ¡No puedo perderme ningún detalle! ¿Y debo hacerlo calzar todo en mi Fanfic y en mi universo, para crear una mezcla entre todas estas aristas de la franquicia? ¡Mierda! ¡¿En qué me metí?!**

 **Además, para saciar el aburrimiento que vendría después de eso, quería jugarme el Colosseum un rato, pero mi PC es una mierda y el Dolphin no corre bien. Incluso el emulador de NDS tiene problemas (imperceptibles, pero los tiene, como que la velocidad se reduce casi imperceptiblemente cuando sales de un edificio y estás en el exterior, o cuando guardas la partida), por lo que no puedo evitar sentirme frustrado.**

 **Uno de mis tíos está intoxicado en pastillas y está armando desmadre por allí (realmente no me importaría… ¡Sino dejase de hacer ruido!), y además estoy saciando mi frustración jugando al BlazBlue Calamity Trigger (juego que es uno de mis favoritos, aunque aún no supera al Guilty Gear Acent Core Plus), y trataré de terminar la Historia Verdadera, tras terminar la campaña de todos los personajes al 100%.**

 **¿Por qué digo esto? Es una forma de decir que tardaré un bueeeeeen rato en actualizar de nuevo, a menos que sea para reescribir algo o modificar algo que no me guste.**

 **¡Bien! Ahora, ¡comencemos con aquello que tanto he estado retrasando! ¡Y hay premios!**

 **1.- ¿Cuál sería tu equipo Pokémon Ideal, considerando que este mundo no es como en los videojuegos o en el Anime, sino una cruda y dura realidad?**

 **2.-Si no pudieras escoger a los iniciales "Especiales", ¿Cuál de los ya mencionados Pokémon entregados por el profesor Oak como iniciales a los jóvenes escogerías? ¿Por qué?**

 **3.- ¿Cuál creen que es el Pokémon en la Master Ball de Delia?**

 **Y por último, las más importantes**

 **4.- ¿Cómo creen que murió el alma que ahora reencarnó en Red?**

 **5.- ¿Por qué creen que la historia se llama "Una nueva Oportunidad, Un nuevo Comienzo"?**

 **Y, la llamada pregunta opcional.**

 **¿Cuántos años creen que tenía Red antes de reencarnar?**

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Sé que probablemente les de paja leer todo esto, o incluso el responder, pero espero que lo hagan n.n (Si no, esto no sería divertido).**

 **Me despido de ustedes.**

 **Les desea Problemas y Diversión (?)  
Nero Terumi**

 **…** **  
El ¡Próximo capítulo se viene bueno! ¡Espérenlo con ansias! ¡Estoy alcoholizado! ¿Pero eso no es importante! (?)**


	3. Cap 2 - Los Dos Iniciales

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **¡Finalmente terminé este capítulo!**  
 **Llevo desde el último día en el que publiqué un capítulo intentando escribir este. Sip, demoré más de lo planeado. Aunque en realidad es Nochebuena (aquí) y todavía no es Navidad. Por lo menos acá en Chile (Si han leído la descripción de mi perfil, encontraron la respuesta a la incógnita de el país donde vivo n.n). No obstante, si están leyendo esto en Navidad, significa que decidí liberarlo en el momento en el cual sea OFICIALMENTE Navidad en mí país. No tengo idea en el momento que sea navidad en el suyo, pero al menos les puedo asegurar que lo disfrutaran.**

 **Como ya dije, este capítulo viene siendo escrito desde el momento en el que publiqué el anterior, prácticamente de inmediato. Tenía la idea de comenzar de inmediato otros fics que tengo planeado desde hace tiempo (Algunos de** ** _Pokémon_** **, otro** ** _de Legend of Zelda_** **, uno de** ** _Devil May Cry_** **y uno de** ** _BlazBlue_** **, cuyo fandom en español parece bastante lamentable** ** _…_** **), pero por alguna razón (mantener constancia), ni siquiera he empezado a realizarlos. Tal vez sea porque no puedo llevar dos trabajos al mismo tiempo… Prefiero ir a la segura por ahora.**

 **¡Wow! ¡16469 palabras! ¡37 páginas en Word! Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha. Incluso tal vez sea la serie más larga que haya escrito, a pesar de todas las que he hecho (Aunque irónicamente, es también la que menos capítulos tiene).**

 **¿Las otras series? Son series escritas originales por mí, no Fan Fics. Aunque a su vez, siento que debería publicarlas de nuevo… a la mierda, estoy reconstruyendo mi sitio en Wordpress, y lo ajustaré para otras cosas, luego publicaré lo Original.**

 **Aghh, que asco… no hay peor cosa que escribir bajo la influencia de la música barata y el bullicio que recorre la casa. Somos pocas personas, pero con música a todo volumen y los gritos de los niños acompañados de los adultos que se empiezan a emborrachar desde el mediodía, siento que mi humilde cuarto de 2x4 metros (mejor conocido como la bodega o la habitación de invitados en la que dormiré** **eternamente** **provisionalmente) no soportará todo este ruido. ¡Necesito la ayuda de algún Neku Sakuraba! (Aquel que alguna vez haya jugado TWEWY/** ** _The World Ends With You_** **entenderá).**

 **Siento que he demorado mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Por eso, les quería hacer una pregunta antes de comenzar el capítulo. ¿Estarían de acuerdo en capítulos cortos? Como de alrededor de 5000 palabras, que me salen en un rato…**

 **…**

 **No espero respuestas, pues de todas formas yo no estaría conforme. Y si yo no estoy conforme, he de suponer que el resto tampoco. Y aunque estuviera equivocado, mi orgullo y auto estima es mucho más importante que la opinión general. Además, así puedo pulirlo antes de sacarlo al aire (como no lo hice con el anterior, que fue prácticamente sacado de los cojones antes de ser publicado. Todavía puedo hallar faltas de ortografías por allí).**

 **Nuevamente sufrirán el ataque de las notitas innecesarias, además de que verán el efecto causado por escribir sólo en las noches (Y.Y)**

 **Gracias especiales a Ember29, quien me ha ayudado bastante, conversar con él es bastante interesante y divertido, además que me ayudó en el comienzo de este capítulo (Créanme, los iba a dejar sin el encuentro entre los Red, y saltármelo de lleno para mostrarlo más adelante). El también lleva una historia la cual estoy siguiendo, Pokémon Sol y Luna: La leyenda del héroe, la cual es bastante buena (me saca el mal sabor de boca que me está dejando la serie, con todo ese potencial mal desperdiciado…). Se las recomiendo n.n**

 **Ya he respondido la mayoría de los Review de esta serie, ya que los contesto en PM, y no aquí mismo. Aunque pronto contestaré aquellos que no pude contestar por X razones (o sea, el último que me falta).**

 **Gracias a HPINVIDETE por su Review, lástima que no le puedo contestar por PM...**

 **También, debido a que es Navidad, en el final del capítulo les dejaré dos regalos.**

 **En cuanto a cuales son… Si leen atentamente, lo sabrán n.n**

 **¡Feliz Navidad, y Año Nuevo también!**

 **Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, a NINTENDO, a Game Freak, a TV Tokyo, a los estudios por los que ha pasado la serie/anime, a Hidemori Kusaka, a la editorial del manga, y a cualquiera que esté relacionado con los anteriores mencionados.**

 **Yo soy… sólo alguien haciendo un Fanfic. No tengo ninguna influencia en la historia de ninguna de las personas, compañías y asociaciones anteriormente mencionadas, y tal vez tampoco lo tendré. Mi palabra vale lo mismo que un término referido al desperdicio biológico, palabra de 6 letras que comienza con "M"**

 **CAPÍTULO 2** : Los Dos Iniciales

 _"No todo es lo que crees que será"_

 _"Si esperas a que la vida sea amable contigo, no te darás cuenta de cuando caíste al fondo de la miseria"_

 _"Si las cosas están mal… Ten por seguro que se pondrán peor"_

 _Habían pasado años desde que había oído esas palabras. Aún esas palabras dichas por su padre resonaban en su cabeza._

 _Y él nunca las olvidaría en su vida._

 _Él se las repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza._

 _Pero era obvio. Había desperdiciado toda su vida en sus impulsos momentáneos. Aunque fue a la universidad (de pura suerte, incluso lo admitía), estudió una profesión que nunca le gustó, ni le gustará en algún momento._

 _Una carrera con poco campo laboral, y casi sin oportunidades de trabajo. Pero a pesar de eso, el siguió, pues ya no tenía de otra._

 _Siempre se había arrepentido de todas sus decisiones._

 _A pesar de terminar su carrera (a duras penas), tuvo que trabajar por menos del mínimo ya que en todos los lugares a los que fue, estaban llenos._

 _Y el único lugar en el que fue admitido… su jefe era un abusador y un avaro. Si no fuera porque tenía la oportunidad de conseguir beneficios de él, ni siquiera lo habría aceptado._

 _Y así, su deplorable vida había seguido._

 _Cada vez que el no prestó atención en clases, cada vez que faltó a las clases, cada vez que desperdició sus horas de estudio en una vida social que en vez de ayudarle, le lastimaba, él lo lamentaba cada día._

 _No es que él odiase a sus amigos. Incluso ahora, los quería casi como si fuesen miembros de su familia._

 _Es sólo que… a pesar de que bien podría haber tenido vida social, el no dedicarle nada a su futuro… ¿fue una buena decisión?_

 _El ignoraba las palabras de su padre. "Vivir el presente" era lo que creía. No preocuparse por el mañana era algo cotidiano para él._

 _No fue hasta que se dio cuenta que había mandado todo a la mierda, que recordó las palabras de su padre._

 _Fue en ese momento en el cual a pesar de sus impulsos emocionales, se esforzó por tratar de remediarlo todo._

 _Pero eso… ¿En qué resultó?_

 _Su vida ya había sido arruinada desde el momento en el cual hizo de su vida un desastre._

 _No, aunque se arrepentía de sus decisiones, nunca se quejaba con nadie. Siempre mantenía su dolor para sí mismo. Incluso aunque siempre tuvo ganas de desahogarse con violencia y odio hacia todo el mundo, algo le decía que se detuviera antes de siquiera intentarlo._

 _Él no quería ver el rostro de aquellos a los que quería sufriendo por su culpa. No quería ver a sus amigos, ni a "ella" llorando por culpa de un pedazo de basura como él._

 _Antes de darse cuenta, por primera vez sus sentimientos eran constantes en algo._

 _Él estaba deprimido._

 _La única decisión de la que no se arrepentía, era el haber intervenido en ese accidente de tránsito. No se arrepentía de aquella cicatriz que marcaba profundamente en diagonal desde su clavícula derecha hasta su cintura._

 _Porque si no hubiese sido por eso, él nunca la hubiese conocido. No, de hecho, ni siquiera estaría viva en primer lugar._

 _Pero incluso después de algún tiempo, incluso de eso se arrepentiría._

 _Las cosas nunca serán como uno cree que serán. El destino es siempre hará lo posible para intervenir y hacerte la vida miserable, tratando de hacerte caer al fondo. Y cada vez que algo malo ocurre… sólo puede venir algo peor._

 _No fue hasta en ese momento, que él se dio cuenta que todo lo que su padre había dicho era verdad._

 _Él había madurado. Aunque quizás… ¿sólo se había rendido?_

 _En el fondo, tal vez aunque sus decisiones cambiasen… tal vez de todas formas hubiese llegado a ese resultado._

 _Tal vez no… El ya no lo sabía._

 _Lo único que sabía era que bien si el tiempo no valía oro, si valía acciones y decisiones. Decisiones importantes. Decisiones y acciones que podían hacer que bien tu vida fuera algo de lo cual no te arrepentirías…_

 _…O bien tu peor purgatorio._

 _Si el tuviese la oportunidad de comenzar todo de nuevo…_

 _. . ._

 _Por algún motivo… Sentía que algo lo llamaba… Sentía que era el tiempo…_

 _…¿El tiempo de qué?_

Red estaba paralizado.

No era como hace poco ("Poco" era lo único término que podía utilizar para tratar de determinar el tiempo que ha pasado), con aquella enfermiza y cautivadora voz que con sólo recordarla sentía como se le ponían los pelos de punta.

Era una sensación extraña.

Una bizarra solemnidad se gestaba en su corazón mientras una invisible presión parecía tratar de hacerle caer arrodillado.

Sentimientos encontrados nacían en su corazón. Tristeza, culpa, miedo, lástima, añoranza, melancolía, y un extraño apego y odio hacia el ser de apariencia casi etérea frente a él.

Así era. Aquel Red frente a él podría parecer todo menos humano.

Si bien su apariencia era idéntica a la que su actual cuerpo poseía, se veía translúcido, como si de solo una figura ilusoria se tratase.

Lo único con lo que le podía comparar era con unas cortinas semitransparentes. Estaba allí, y era notorio, pero mientras más te fijes en ello, menos real parece.

Etéreo.

Su cuerpo brillaba en una extraña luminiscencia entre el azul y el violeta, haciendo un contraste con su atuendo rojo. Todo a excepción de aquellos ojos rojos.

Red una vez había sido testigo en su vida pasada de un espectáculo único en la vida: Una luna roja.

Asociada a las calamidades, a los baños de sangre y a los malos augurios, pero nadie le quitaba la belleza surrealista y hechizante que aquella Luna Roja poseía.

Y al ver aquellos ojos rojos- la única parte que no parecía etérea en su cuerpo, no pudo evitar asociarlos con aquel hechizante fenómeno de la naturaleza.

Su cuerpo, su luminiscencia, su existencia… en absoluto parecía real.

Pero por alguna razón, en su corazón…

…Sabía que era mucho más real que él.

Aquellas lunas sangrientas que por ojos tenía lo enfocaron. Su respiración se agitaba cunado un jadeo salía de su boca.

Era la mirada más fría que había recibido en toda su vida.

No era como aquellas miradas frías e indiferentes que había recibido en su vida pasada. No era como las miradas frías que lo menospreciaban igualándolo a la basura. No era como aquellas miradas que simplemente pasaban de él. No era como aquellas miradas que parecían considerar cualquier problema algo sin importancia (La secretaria de su jefe podía oír reclamos casi al punto de la violencia y seguir como si fuesen nada más que aire).

¡Ni siquiera los fríos y despiadados ojos de un asesino le parecían tan fríos como esos ojos!

En sus 29 años de vida nunca había visto una mirada como tal.

Era una mirada que helaba la sangre. Carente de cualquier sentimiento, o presión. Ni siquiera parecía haber una intención, como si sólo fueran ojos de adorno. Su cuero cabelludo se erizaba al ver aquella mirada tan fría.

Tenía una indiferencia casi inorgánica.

No transmitía ni siquiera un sentimiento.

Si tuviera que comparar esa mirada con alguna que haya visto en su vida aunque sea una vez… sería con una espada.

Una mirada afilada, sin intención, pero que aun así cautivaba tanto como aterraba. Una frialdad impasible como el acero, una mirada afilada como el filo de una espada, y una uniformidad digna de una hoja bien trabajada, contenida en una funda que parecía "inhibir" su presencia.

Esa era la sensación que su mirada- No, que el otro Red le transmitía.

Ni siquiera tragó saliva. Sentía como si una afilada espada hubiera sido desenvainada y presionada contra su cuello, cortando su respiración y sus palabras.

Su presencia… parecía tan real y tan irreal, haciéndolo dudar si sus ojos o sus sentidos estaban bien.

Incluso por un momento había olvidado en el lugar donde se hallaban.

Glitch City, la ciudad de los fallos y errores. La ciudad cuya existencia de por sí era un error. La existencia de lo opuesto conviviendo a la vez incluso podría no ser una contradicción aquí.

Pero, ¿qué importancia tenía eso ahora? Red ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

Siempre se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, pero la ominosa sensación junto con sus sentimientos encontrados lo había dejado en varios sentidos, fuera de combate.

La existencia del otro Red a ratos se volvía ilusoria, mientras que otras veces era tan real que podía confundirlo con su reflejo.

Red no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba en una pérdida momentánea de cualquiera acción o pensamiento.

Entonces, como para despertarlo de ese estado, los finos labios del otro Red se habían empezado a mover, mientras una hermosa y fría voz salía de su garganta.

-Usurpador. –Decía el otro Red.

"U… ¿Usurpador?" aquella palabra lo dejó en un shock momentáneo. Era como si fuese la primera vez que la escuchara y no entendiera su significado.

-Falsos… les… recuerd… fanta… proyectas tus su… mi… –No solo su figura era etérea, su propia voz parecía debatirse entre su existencia e inexistencia.

Pero lo poco que entendía, le helaba la sangre.

-Pose… erpo…, rob… vi… turo…

Su voz sonaba cada vez más irreal y menos entendible. Pero sentía que cada simple sílaba salida de su noca eran como afiladas cuchillas que rasgaban su cuerpo en pedazos.

-surpa… usu… dor…

Nuevamente, como si estuviese tratando con todas su fuerzas, repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra, esperando a que se entendiese. Aunque su propio rostro no pareciese mostrar un ápice de esfuerzo.

Sólo una fría indiferencia. Como si fuese condenado por un cascarón sin vida.

-Tomaré mi… erpo… greso… pias… ma… …sta… onces… disfr… lo poc… de vid… te quede… Imitador.

Su voz se hacía a ratos más fuerte y entendible, mientras que a veces a penas se podía escuchar un sonido.

Pero Red sentía que había captado el mensaje… y eso lo helaba. Si lo que creyó haber oído era cierto-

-…Usurpador…

Dijo por última vez el otro Red antes que sus labios se alzaran en una fría sonrisa que junto a sus ojos vacíos perturbaban la profundidad de su ser.

Sentía como el Red frente a él se volvía cada vez más etéreo, cada vez más irreal, desvaneciéndose paulatinamente en el aire.

Aquella presión que lo agobiaba de repente había desaparecido, justo cuando el otro Red estaba a punto de desaparecer.

-¡Espera! –Sin darse cuenta, un grito salió de su garganta, mientras su cuerpo se movía sólo, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el "otro Red"

Pero por más que se esforzó, ni su voz ni su cuerpo llegaron a tiempo.

El otro Red había desaparecido como cenizas en el viento.

Un incómodo y sutil ambiente había sido formado por una sola persona.

Su mente trataba de ahondar en las palabras que aquel otro Red había dicho.

La forma en la que lo llamaba usurpador, sus palabras entrecortadas… y sus propios sentimientos.

Desde que despertó esta mañana se había preguntado la procedencia de su cuerpo. ¿Había sido creado explícitamente para él? ¿Era él el propietario de este cuerpo? ¿El anterior dueño de este cuerpo había muerto?

Pero ahora, él sabía la respuesta.

"Sólo poseí este cuerpo con un alma dentro, y ni siquiera traté de arrancar el alma que se hallaba en su interior"

Como si reaccionase a sus palabras, la torre se sentía cada vez más ficticia, al igual que el resto de su entorno. La somnolencia lo invadía, y sentía que en cualquier momento caería rendido al piso.

Su entorno se inundaba en una profunda luminiscencia blanca que inundaba hasta donde su vista alcanzaba.

Sus ojos se cerraron. Tratando de reponer el cansancio que su cuerpo había acumulado.

Red abrió sus ojos.

Sudor frío recorría su columna. Su respiración estaba agitada notoriamente. Un corto gemido lleno de dolor escapó de sus labios.

Con cuidado miró la condición de "su" cuerpo. No parecía estar en mal estado, aunque lo dijese alguien solo podía ver borroso por culpa de una (aparentemente) larga estadía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Aquel dolor que lo recorría tras haber sido "manoseado" en el sentido más bizarro y doloroso de la palabra parecía haber desaparecido.

No, el dolor ya había desaparecido antes de desmayarse. Solo el entumecimiento quedaba. Quizás el dolor que su cuerpo soportó fue tanto que su cerebro tuvo que desconectar su conciencia para poder mantenerlo cuerdo.

Tal vez realmente fue solo un dolor transitorio (a pesar de su intensidad) que tras la desaparición de "esa entidad" desapareció junto con ella, lo que llevó a que la presión causada por ella disminuyera, llenándolo de un abrumador cansancio.

Lo único por lo que podía jugar su vida a que era correcto, era que al menos ahora estaría a salvo… Por lo menos de momento.

"Qué mundo tan irrazonable" no pudo evitar pensar en la frase la cual repitió más de una vez en ese lugar.

Lo único que sacó de todo esto… Es que había reencarnado. Ahora tenía un cuerpo con el cual podía interactuar y vivir de nuevo.

Pero sobre todo, y quizás lo más importante…

Ahora varias de sus teorías con respecto a este mundo, y sobre todo, con este cuerpo, habían sido ya confirmadas.

Aunque a regañadientes, no podía evitar el agradecerle a "ese Red" por eso. Aunque lo lamentara con toda su alma.

A pesar de tener que soportar el oír "Usurpador" de su boca cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hablar…

Red sentía algo de lástima por "Red". Aquella aura que emitía… Una frialdad similar a la de una espada. Afilada y carente de cualquier duda. Cualquier duda…

Y sentimientos.

"Realmente somos como contrastes" se decía Red a sí mismo. "Yo, me dejo guiar por mis sentimientos. Siempre dudo y no le impongo nada a nadie. ¡Dudo que siquiera tenga alguna especie de aura opresiva! Pero ese tipo… No sé si envidiarlo o no…"

Lástima e inseguridad eran los sentimientos que ahora brotaban en Red.

Lástima por ese "Red".

Inseguridad por su destino.

En un principio, su plan era tratar de definir su destino aprovechando el tiempo que "el sueño" que tenía sobre Glitch City le permitía.

Pero como era de esperarse, el mundo no quería que Red pasase más de 5 minutos en paz. Es como si intervinieran a propósito para evitar que esté en calma.

Red solo suspiró mientras intentaba moverse.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, parecía que su cuerpo no podía moverse. Si bien sentía sus extremidades, estaban entumecidas a tal grado en el que más que extremidades, sólo eran sacos de carne inerte e inútil estorbándole.

[¡RED Está paralizado! ¡No se puede mover!]

-…

Red nuevamente había quedado anonadado. Ya no por Glitch City, o lo irrazonable del mundo. Ya sea para subir el ánimo de Red, ya sea por obra del mundo, o ya sea porque estaba perdiendo la razón, aquella ventana emergente estereotípica de los videojuegos había aparecido, indicando su estado.

Red tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír. Principalmente porque tenía el presentimiento que su risa se transformaría en algo como una "risa fría y despiadada", o una "risa despectiva", o una risa "llena de auto-remordimiento".

Su cuerpo parecía tener la manía en traducir sus gestos en gestos totalmente diferentes, aunque quizás con un significado similar (Aunque cercanos a gestos indiferentes). Eso lo había comprendido de sobra en Glitch City.

Porque "su" cuerpo le seguía perteneciendo al otro Red, a pesar de su influencia.

Bueno. Al menos, su estado de ánimo se había recuperado un poco.

Aquella indiferencia hacia lo que le rodeaba que tenía cada vez que se cabreaba (En su vida anterior, le causó más de un problema) había desaparecido. También, aquella sensación de inquietud (por así llamarle) que tuvo tras la aparición de "esa cosa" casi había desaparecido por completo.

Lo único que quedaba en su cabeza eran dudas.

¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante? No, ¿Qué podía hacer de ahora en adelante?

El que Red se le haya aparecido incluso solo había incrementado sus dudas, más que resolverlas. Ahora sabía más… pero entendía menos.

¿Quién era él ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer él ahora?

Este no era un mundo delimitado por algo mayor a él. Su destino no estaba grabado en piedra. El bien podría no ser el campeón de Kanto como en el juego, y bien podría terminar como un Ash cualquiera, de Región en Región, participando en cada liga o desafío al azar que fuera remotamente interesante.

También podría terminar como los acompañantes de Ash, teniendo un destino más decente que el de su "Líder".

…O bien incluso podría terminar metido en el interior de alguna organización criminal extraña, o siendo víctima de ellos.

En resumen su destino estaba en sus manos.

…O bajo la guía de este irrazonable mundo.

Pero por ahora, tal vez no debería hacer nada. Estaba paralizado, no se podía mover, no podía hablar (o al menos, no lo había intentado), y ni siquiera tenía algún Pokémon que le ayudase.

…Hablando de eso… ¿No se perdió la entrega de los iniciales?

Un suspiro pesado salió de su boca (La parte superior de su cuello se podía mover, pero él ni siquiera lo notó).

Él bien podría no saber mucho acerca de este mundo, pero lo que si sabía era que tanto en este mundo como en las versiones del juego, el manga y el anime, la entrega de los iniciales era algo importante.

El recordaba si problema los videojuegos, donde tu personaje, sin importar la edad, no podía salir de su pueblo sin tener un Pokémon del profesor de su respectivo pueblo. Por supuesto, eso sólo aplicaba para los pueblos pequeños y con un laboratorio en él, pues en otras ciudades era difícil el no hallar a cualquier persona al azar sin un Pokémon.

En el manga, aunque no parecía importante en absoluto, la mayoría de aquellos que recibía un inicial de parte de algún profesor, estaba casi asegurado que tendrían un gran destino, sin importar las circunstancias en que los obtuvieran.

Y en cuanto a la serie… El obtener un inicial de parte de un profesor en algunos lugares bien podría ser algo obligatorio en algunos casos (El caso que por algún motivo recordó con más fuerza fue el del profesor Sycamore), pero en otros casos, aunque no fuera obligatorio, el hecho de recibir un inicial de parte de un profesor, te daba cierto "estatus" que te daba algún grado de reconocimiento sobre el resto de los entrenadores (Como es el caso del mismo Ash y el profesor Oak).

Y aquel suceso que podría marcar el destino de un entrenador… Él se lo había perdido.

Por eso, no podía el evitar suspirar. Parecía estar destinado a tener que atrapar un Rattata o un Metapod cualquiera al azar en la Ruta 1 para poder tener su inicial.

O incluso tal vez ni siquiera podría salir de Pueblo Paleta hasta el próximo año…

El solo pensar eso le causaba una incómoda sensación.

A pesar de que podría interactuar con los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta con normalidad, ¿Hasta cuándo? Tarde o temprano notarían una incongruencia con el antiguo Red.

Él no era "ese" Red.

Por eso, su mejor opción, y su, quizás más viable alternativa, era salir de Pueblo Paleta cuanto antes.

Por eso, acciones tales como "Perderse a su Inicial" eran acciones que él debía evitar A TODA COSTA.

Bueno, al menos era justificable el que él perdiera su inicial. Al fin y al cabo, dudaba que quedarse inconsciente por culpa de un ataque repentino por parte de "algo" pudiera ser anticipado.

…¿No había pensado muchas veces la palabra "Por eso"?...

Mientras sus pensamientos se descarrilaban de su dirección original (¿No estaba un tanto deprimido y frustrado?), un extraño movimiento lo despertó de su ensimismamiento.

Si bien su vista aún estaba borrosa, y la ventana emergente con su actual estado seguía presente, el sólo ver aquella figura lo hizo perder el aliento.

La puerta se había abierto, entrando una hermosa chica cuyos rasgos causaron que su cerebro por un momento se desconectara para evitar un cortocircuito. Pero se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido como para poder apreciarla.

Una cabellera la cual no pudo evitar asociar a un campo de trigo meciéndose al viento por su color, cuya longitud llegaba hasta sus finos hombros. Una piel que si bien no era tan blanca como la suya, tenía un toque de ternura que su piel o la de su madre no podía transmitir (En cambio, en su caso, solo acentuaba su frialdad). Un tono de piel blanquecino pero con una semejanza ligera al trigueño como quien se ha expuesto al sol el suficiente tiempo como para no perder su blancura, pero también lo suficiente como para tener un ligero pero imperceptible bronceado.

Unas cejas finas y curvadas en unos arcos perfectos que parecían haber sido hechas con el fin de calzar a la perfección en su rostro.

Unos labios tan finos y bellos que no parecían naturales, sino que parecían haber sido meticulosamente trabajados. Una nariz fina y delicada que adornaba el centro de su rostro sin ninguna imperfección.

Unos ojos de un color azul ligeramente púrpura que parecían transmitir tanto una alegría y vivacidad sin fin, junto con una sabiduría y ternura que no calzaba con su edad (Demasiado joven para tener aquella sabiduría, demasiado madura como para poseer aquella ternura).

Sólo su rostro era suficiente como para derribar reinos enteros, pero su bello cuerpo no se quedaba atrás.

Antes no pudo haber evaluado de forma no intencional el cuerpo de su madre por su belleza que trascendía este mundo, pero aun así sentía que esta chica- quien no aparentaba tener más de 16 años, podría superarla en unos pocos años con suma facilidad.

Una clavícula con una sensación de misterio y erotismo inadecuado para su estatura bajo la media, que le daba un aire entre infantil y maduro, haciendo que las delimitaciones de su edad pareciesen bien confusas. Unos hombros finos y tiernos, cual si hubiesen sido hechos por un escultor celestial. Brazos finos y suaves, con una piel tersa y saludable. Manos hermosas, como las de una princesa quien nunca tuvo que hacer trabajos en el hogar. Carentes de cualquier tallo o dureza.

Unos pechos sobre la media. Resaltaban bastante, pero no eran tan grandes para que incluso cierta acción cuyo apodo tenía por nombre el gentilicio femenino de un país europeo fuera realizable… aún.

Una cintura estrecha, delicada y que podía ser rodeada con facilidad por un brazo.

Al igual que su madre, unas caderas apretadas y estrechas, pero que de forma inexplicable llevaba un trasero bien formado y unas finas y hermosas piernas. La única diferencia es que, a pesar que su madre aparentaba ser joven, en este caso podría jugar su vida a que la chica frente a sus ojos tenía su misma edad.

Y todas aquellas hermosas facciones que no tenían anda que envidiar a la estatua más hermosa existente en su viejo mundo, o a los hermosos serafines del paraíso se hallaba frente a él, vistiendo un hermoso vestido verde hoja (que por su apariencia parecía estar a la moda, además de comprado hace poco), acompañado por una especie de camisa blanca en su interior, junto con un cintillo verde oscuro como accesorio, calzando unos calcetines blancos largos hasta la pantorrilla y unos botines marrones con un tacón alto.

Aparte de haber quedado impresionado por tal belleza (Cosa que su rostro no reflejaba, por supuesto), una buena noticia dentro de todo ese enrolladero de problemas que había en su cabeza había aparecido. Tal parece ser que al menos él no era impotente...

-Un ángel… -Susurró en voz baja. Tal vez por buena suerte, su voz fue interpretada como un quejido sin significado, a lo que la hermosa chica desvió su mirada hacia su persona, sin molestarse en ocultar su sorpresa y alegría, gritó con emoción:

-¡Red! ¡Estás despierto!

Casi como si nunca hubiese estado en la puerta, mágicamente apareció a su lado, como si ella tuviese [Teletransportación] como uno de sus movimientos. Ahora que estaba más cerca… notaba como esa belleza suya que lo encandilaba era mucho más fina y delicada de cerca. Su belleza resaltaba aún más, y su mirada llena de preocupación y alegría era bastante… bonita.

Si tuviera que comparar a todas las mujeres que había visto en su vida, la mujer más hermosa sería la madre de Red, mientras que entre las chicas más hermosas que había visto estaba ella.

Aunque ahora que reparaba en ella, su estatura era un poco más baja que la suya.

…¿Cuánto media él? Por lo que sentía, su cuerpo debería por lo menos medir entre 170 y 180 centímetros. Al menos sabía que la chica era lo suficientemente alta como para que él podría tocar su cabeza con su barbilla.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Red fue sacado de sus pensamientos internos al ver la mirada de la chica.

Realmente era hermoso ver el interior de sus ojos. La inocencia, la madurez, la picardía, la ternura, la preocupación y la decisión parecían mezclarse en una sustancia homogénea la cual era difícil de determinar. Él solo ver a sus ojos le parecía un espectáculo maravilloso.

Pero fue esa mirada llena de pura preocupación lo que lo sacó de su apreciación. Esa mirada… estaba llena de genuina preocupación hacia el.

-Al menos no siento ningún dolor –Articuló a duras penas. Su condición estaba bastante mal. No parecía tener ningún daño, pero por lo visto las secuelas de "esa cosa" no eran tan simples como habría querido que fueran.

El alivio de la chica repentinamente había aparecido. La preocupación aún era visible en sus ojos, pero parecía estar evaluándolo para ver si notaba alguna diferencia.

La cara de Red parecía indiferente, pero en el interior, no sabía si estar nervioso o fascinado.

Estaba nervioso. Por alguna razón, sentía que ella tenía lazos profundos con Red. Y si así fuera… ¿no serían las diferencias demasiado notables? Él mismo había evitado el ser descubierto por Delia, debido a que en ningún momento tuvo mucho contacto con ella. Incluso sus palabras ni siquiera habían sido dichas por "él", por lo que su interacción podría ser considerada como rápida y normal para los estándares de Red.

Pero en este caso era diferente. Ella parecía tener un contacto más estrecho con Red que su madre. Y si fuese así…

La cara de la chica parecía haberse relajado considerablemente, mientras una sonrisa era esbozada de sus labios.

-Menos mal. –Dijo suspirando de alivio. –No pareces estar herido en absoluto… No parece que estás haciéndote el duro, como de costumbre…

Su sincera sonrisa conmovió a Red. En definitiva. Este chico tenía una relación especial con esta chica. Pero, ¿De qué tipo?

-… ¿Dónde estamos? –En vez de una pregunta con mucho tacto, o tratar de conversar con la chica, lo primero que se le vino a la mente (Y que fue fríamente traducido), fue preguntar "¿Qué había pasado?". Pero de forma antinatural, su pregunta se había traducido en un "¿Dónde estamos?" con un tono tan frío que era poco probable que la chica no se sintiera ofendida ante el tono de su voz.

Sorpresivamente, la chica parecía no haber reparado mucho en el tono frío de Red. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, era algo normal, pues si se conocían desde…

-Cierto, tu nunca has entrado a esta habitación. –la chica se había percatado, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Red. –Esta es la Sala de Emergencias, el cual el abuelo construyó en caso de que algo grave sucediese.

¿Abuelo? Red estaba pensando en cómo preguntarle sin que pareciese extraño, cuando todos los cables parecían haber sido conectados finalmente.

Abuelo. Ese atuendo. Esa apariencia…

-… ¿No tendrás un mapa? –Dijo Red inconscientemente, cosa que fue oída por ella, la cual mostró una expresión asombrada.

-De hecho sí. Tengo dos mapas. Pensaba en regalarles uno a mi hermano mayor y otro a ti, pero casi se me olvidaba tras todo este asunto. ¿Por qué?

Era definitivo. Esta chica era Daisy Oak.

Daisy. Una chica cuyas interacciones son más bien escasas en el videojuego. A lo más te daba un mapa en el comienzo de la historia, y a duras penas tenía unos diálogos en el juego. En G/S/C y en HG/SS, aunque había recibido algunos cambios, su nivel de protagonismo en la historia seguía siendo igual o incluso inferior, siendo sólo un extra más en el juego.

En el anime, si mal no recuerda, ni siquiera se mostró que Gary tenía una hermana.

Al menos, en el manga, tuvo un rol más "interesante" y tuvo una pizca de relevancia, al menos. Si mal no recordaba, empezó a salir con Bill después de los sucesos de G/S/C y Mask of Ice. Pero si mal no recordaba, y de eso estaba seguro…

¿No era Daisy la hermana mayor de Green?

Red nuevamente había entrado a su "propio mundo", bajo la mirada atenta de Daisy. Ella sólo suspiró antes de piquetear el brazo de Red con sus dedos.

-Auch. –No pudo evitar soltar un sonido de dolor bajo la agradable risa de Daisy.

-Vaya, Red. Pareces algo distinto…

Al oír aquellas palabras, Red casi pierda todo color de su piel… si no fuera porque su piel de por sí era blanca a niveles extremos, además de estar más pálido de lo normal por su estado.

-Pareces más… ¿Humano? –Ante el comentario de Daisy, Red tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para evitar reírse. ¿Más humano? A sabía que este tipo no parecía ser muy sociable y su presencia era tan fría que podría congelar una tetera con agua hirviendo sólo con estar cerca de ella, pero… ¿en serio? –Parece que este incidente pudo causar una que otra buena cosa, _tee-hee_

Dijo sonriendo.

-No es eso… sólo… no pude evitar sentirme desilusionado. –Dijo Red. Él mismo no sabía si lo estaba inventando o no. De hecho, el mismo no sabía si estaba hablando _él_ del todo o si era el " _otro Red_ ". –Supongo… Que ya no quedan iniciales, ¿verdad?

La expresión alegre de Daisy se había congelado.

Una complicada expresión apareció en el rostro de Daisy. Parecía estar tratando de buscar palabras con las cuales consolar a Red, a lo cual un frío "no le des más vueltas" de parte de Red la hizo sentirse mal.

Ella, más que nadie, tenía claro el porqué de la fría actitud de Red. Desde _ese_ incidente, el alegre chico se había convertido casi en alguien sin sentimientos. Pero sólo ellos sabían que eso era nada más que una coraza para protegerse.

Y sobre todo, ellos sabían más que nadie la importancia de tener su primer Pokémon, en especial que Red consiguiera uno.

Entrenar un Pokémon era algo más que sólo hacerse fuerte para entrar a la liga. Entrenar un Pokémon bien podía ser algo terapéutico, algo que abriera los corazones de las personas.

El ser un entrenador Pokémon no era una profesión, sino una forma de vivir. Y al ser una forma de vivir, podría servir e interpretarse de muchas maneras.

Un silencio incómodo nació entre ambos.

Red no quería hablar. ¿Razón?... Dentro de su indiferente rostro, la desesperación causaba caos en su mente.

 _"¡Mierda! Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda! ¡Me equivoqué! Mejor debería callarme por ahora. Estúpida boca… moviéndose por su cuenta… Argghhh, ¡Odio esto!"_

En cuanto a Delia… No había necesidad de leer su yo interior. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos acerca de cómo tratar de alegrar al siempre inexpresivo chico. O al menos, no deprimirlo tanto…

Ese incómodo silencio persistió unos momentos hasta que…

-¡Red! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, para dejar entrar tres figuras, tres figuras que Red reconoció casi al instante.

Una de esas personas era, sin lugar a dudas, su madre. Incluso aunque sufriera de amnesia, era difícil el no recordar aquella hermosa figura, que no sólo se grabaría en su memoria, sino en su subconsciente para evitar olvidar semejante belleza.

La otra figura era una figura que reconocería casi de inmediato. Pelo corto y canoso, ya en un tono gris; ojos negros cual aceitunas; una tez blanca con un ligero bronceado producto de la radiación solar, ya mostrando a su vez la crueldad de la vejez en su piel. Pobladas cejas grises y un semblante innatamente amable era teñido con una genuina preocupación.

Ese hombre era, sin lugar a dudas, Samuel Oak, el profesor de la región de Kanto, en Pueblo Paleta.

 ** _Nero: Ufff… Por un momento casi las cago… ¿Por qué? Iba a poner "Samson Oak" en vez de "Samuel Oak"… Maldigo al anime… Desde ahora, nunca más veo S &L (pondría S&M pero… eso significa otra cosa xD) antes de escribir algo n.n  
Hablando de eso… Si sienten a ratos un bajón en la calidad de escritura, situaciones y conceptos mal explicados seguidos por conceptos o situaciones detalladas o bien explicadas, es porque no escribo esto de corrido. Para escribir en óptimas condiciones, tengo que escribir en la noche, tras no hacer nada durante un periodo de tiempo y sin ningún ruido… además de estar a punto de caerme dormido (No bromeo, si no, no escribo bien). El único problema con esto es que causa inconsistencias, y si lo hago de día, me frustro y borro todo lo que había hecho. Hay algunas partes (las menos trabajadas) que están hechas de día. Pueden notar claramente la diferencia_**

En cuanto a la tercera persona, esta sería la primera vez que lo veía de frente, pero eso no significa que sea alguien desconocido para él. Es más, probablemente sea la persona con más relevancia en su vida desde ahora.

 ** _Nero: No homo, plz… ¿Qué mierda estoy escribiendo? Niños, si van a tomar pastillos para dormir para estar en óptimas condiciones, no lo hagan de día o háganlo bajo su propio riesgo. No digo nada acerca de "no hacerlo", pues sería hipócrita de mi parte decirles que no hagan algo que yo mismo hice… Sólo… háganlo bajo su propio riesgo_**

Un chico con un cabello castaño claro y liso con un despeinado cabello que parecía seguir un orden como si fuera un peinado. Unos ojos verdes tan profundos como las hojas bañadas en el rocío de la mañana.. Unas cejas finas como espadas y un rostro con una expresión entre salvaje y hedonista que le daba un aire egocéntrico y salvaje, pero a la vez atrayente y varonil, capaz de hechizar a cualquier chica con su arrogante sonrisa (la cual estaba seguro que tenía).

Su piel si bien no era de un pulcro blanco, era como la piel del profesor. Una piel ligeramente tostada por el sol. Pero se veía saludable y bien cuidada, además de tersa a la vez que resistente. Su cuerpo si bien no era lo que se podría llamar escultural, era un cuerpo bien formado y con la cantidad necesaria de musculatura.

 ** _Nero: Ya saben, una persona normal. No un Joestar (JoJo Bizarre Adventure) o alguien de Love Live o como se llame (Ya saben, las lolis xD) Ya, en serio. No tengo nada contra ellos. Sólo necesitaba decirlo… Tengo sueño xD)_**

Su altura… probablemente era un centímetro más alto que él. Sólo uno… Eso no era importante.

Vestía una camiseta negra de manga corta, junto con unos pantalones verdes similares a los que los militares en su mundo usaban. Y en cuanto a sus zapatos, llevaba unas deportivas de color negro que de hecho por s diseño calzaban perfectamente con su apariencia.

Él no tenía que preguntar quién era. El ya conocía su nombre. ¡El mismo se lo había dado!

Su rival, el hombre que siempre va un paso por delante sobre él. El chico que es tanto su contraparte como su enemigo más difícil, y su obstáculo más alto.

Green Oak. El futuro líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

-¡Red! ¡Estás despierto! –gritó de emoción Delia mientras corría a abrazar a su hijo

Su mirada estaba llena de distintos sentimientos. Tristeza, miedos, inseguridades, preocupación, ira, alegría y remordimiento.

Daisy se movió con una cálida sonrisa para dar paso a su madre.

Como si Delia también hubiese aprendido la habilidad del tipo Psíquico, Apareció de forma casi instantánea al lado de su hijo.

-Gracias a Arceus… ¡Estás bien!

Aunque fueron unas cortas palabras, cada una de ellas estaba llena de emoción profunda y sincera, emoción y sentimientos que llegaron a Red. Su madre lo había abrazado, y sus ojos parecían desbordarse en lágrimas.

 ** _Nero: Parecieran. Recuerde, ocupo figuras retóricas. No es como si de verdad se desbordaran los ojos debido a las lágrimas… El sueño hace mal, ¿no? Y eso que desde el último dialogo de Delia ya pasó un día que no escribo n.n_**

El profesor Oak miraba con cariño a esos dos, mientras que Green soltó un suspiro de alivio, para luego dar una sonrisa irónica hacia aquella escena.

Red no podía evitar sentirse tocado ante esa escena. Su madre abrazándolo… preocupado por él…

En toda su vida, esta era quizás una de las pocas muestras de afecto de parte de sus padres, aunque teóricamente Delia no era su verdadera madre.

Él mismo era un niño no deseado. Fue sólo el producto del descuido de sus padres que él nació. Nunca supo el cómo había sido concebido por la boca de sus padres, pero por lo que tenía entendido por la propia boca de su borracho abuelo materno en una celebración familiar (la cual apenas recuerda), lo de sus padres fue una aventura de una sola noche. Tanto su madre como su padre tenían sus propias parejas, y de hecho ambas parejas eran amigos. Pero en una fiesta, algunas cosas pasaron… Su madre y su padre eran vírgenes hasta antes de ese día, por lo que fueron descubiertos por facilidad por sus parejas, en especial porque su Madre ya tenía síntomas de embarazo… y no se podría descartar con su propia pareja.

Olvídate de ser deseado. Técnicamente el arruinó la vida amorosa de sus padres.

Pero nunca pensó mucho en ello. Si te vas a arriesgar para hacer algo, debes prepararte para las consecuencias de ese algo. Ellos mismos no se habían protegido correctamente, además, ¡en primer lugar ni siquiera debieron haberlo hecho! ¡Estaban engañando a las personas que supuestamente amaban!

Engañar…

Red casi sintió como su cabeza recibía un fuerte golpe dado por sus propios pensamientos. Él se había prometido nunca más pensar en ello…

Sus padres nunca le dieron una muestra de afecto. Apenas sí a sus hermanos, a los que se podría decir que de verdad querían, mas no a él, quien siempre fue (y será considerado) el error más grande de sus vidas.

El único afecto que le fue otorgado fue de parte de sus abuelos, sus amigos y de "ella"

Mas nunca recibió nada más que una relación distante y dría con sus padres, al menos lo suficientemente cordial para mantenerlo viviendo en casa hasta que cumplió sus dieciocho años, siendo en el mismo cumpleaños que le pidieron que se fuera de su casa cuanto antes pudiera.

No tenía ningún buen recuerdo de sus padres, ni ningún recuerdo de estos mostrándole afecto.

A lo más, un par de consejos desmotivadores, causados por su propia existencia.

Por eso, se sintió bastante conmovido al recibir, tal vez por primera vez, afecto de uno de sus padres, aunque en realidad, ni siquiera sería su verdadera madre…

-… Mamá, profesor, ¿Qué pasó? –Tratando de evitar pensar en el pasado, y en sentirse culpable por su cuerpo, Red les pregunta con su usual tono, solo que con una voz ligeramente más débil, cosa que fue percibida tanto por Delia como por el profesor.

Ambos piensan unos momentos, antes que Oak respondiera sinceramente –No lo sabemos. En realidad esperábamos a que tú supieras algo acerca de lo que pasó en ese momento.

Ante la mirada inquisitiva del profesor, y al ver a su madre separándose para mirar sus ojos, Red solo podía pensar en una cosa.

"Miente"

-…No recuerdo mucho. Antes de darme cuenta, sentí algo frío recorriendo mi cuerpo, luego sentí un intenso dolor, y luego desperté aquí. –Dijo Red, sin pestañear ni dudar en lo que dijo ni por un solo momento.

Aunque no mintió, Red omitió la mayoría de las partes importantes, como por ejemplo aquella entidad (que por su risa y su voz, estaba seguro que era un espíritu femenino), la canción de Pueblo Lavanda, el mensaje oculto en sus acciones y Glitch City.

Pero por supuesto, lo último era algo que era imposible de mencionar a cualquier persona, sin importar que tan cercanos sean.

Pero lo demás…

Tenía el presentimiento que si decía todo lo que les había omitido al profesor y a su madre, su gran viaje Pokémon a través de la región terminaría aquí. Y el sólo pensar eso le daba miedo.

¡Por dios! ¡Ni siquiera había visto a un Pokémon! ¡Se perdió su inicial! ¡Al menos no perdería su viaje!

El profesor Oak miró a Delia, y esta le devolvió la mirada al profesor. Ambos veían las dudas hacia las palabras del joven pelinegro reflejadas en los ojos del otro. Pero ambos tenían una excesiva confianza por el joven muchacho de gorra roja.

Además, no veía por qué él les trataría de ocultar aquella vital información que de hecho podría ayudarles a identificar a la persona que le hico esto, o al Pokémon, dependiendo del caso.

Tal vez estaban pensando demasiado.

Tal vez el estrés por la situación los hizo dudar de Red.

Tal vez de verdad les ocultaba algo.

O tal vez sólo era el cansancio.

Lo único que era seguro, es que por suerte Red no se había equivocado en su decisión de omitir lo más importante.

-Así que… la Ceremonia de nombramiento de PokéDex Holder ya acabó, y con ello también perdí mi inicial, ¿es eso?

Red ya se había enterado de muchas cosas tras una corta conversación con el profesor y Delia.

Aunque no sabía precisamente qué era la así llamada "Ceremonia de Nombramiento de PokéDex Holder", suponía que sería algo bastante importante. El sólo nombre ya decía ya de que se trataba, además de que también decía qué es lo que recibiría. Pero en el juego, tal cosa como "Ceremonia" nunca había ocurrido. En la mayoría de los juegos, por esas casualidades de la vida un profesor tomaba una buena impresión de ti y tus amigos, o bien eran los únicos chicos del pueblo con talento, y por ello te daban a tu inicial para iniciar tu aventura. Más tarde, recibirías aquello que sería el principal objetivo de cada jugador: la PokéDex y su misión, capturar a todas las especies de Pokémon existentes en la generación del videojuego.

En el manga, tal cosa como una ceremonia tampoco había ocurrido. Los profesores evaluaban a los entrenadores a su criterio, y le daban la PokéDex a aquellos en los que confiaban y veían un gran potencial latente en ellos. O algunos lo obtenían de formas poco ortodoxas en comparación con los demás, como Diamond y Pearl, que la obtuvieron sólo por escoltar a Platinum (Además, en primer lugar se confundieron, y las obtuvieron junto a sus iniciales prácticamente por… pura casualidad).

Y en el Anime, tampoco parecía haber tal cosa. Lo más cercano sería el primer capítulo, donde se nos muestra una gran multitud fuera del Laboratorio del profesor Oak, viendo que algo grande ocurrió, cosa que… lamentablemente para los televidentes, no se mostró nada más que a Gary saliendo de allí, y el posible evento ya había concluido.

Por lo que sabía, se había desmayado, y por eso no pudo llegar a tiempo a la Ceremonia, y no recibir a su inicial (Cosa que realmente no ocurrió pues se había perdido la ceremonia desde antes por quedarse dormido, pero para suerte de Red todos lo asociaron a él desmayándose como el factor responsable).

Y sin un Pokémon, no podría empezar su viaje.

¿Recibiría de todas formas algún Pokémon?

¿Le daría el profesor alguna rata eléctrica de pésimo carácter que tenía guardada en su laboratorio? ¿O le capturaría un Pokémon exclusivamente para él? O lo más probable, ¿Tendría que esperar otro año para recibir su inicial?

Daisy ya se había ido de la habitación hace mucho, quedando solo allí Red, Delia, el profesor, y Green quine, por alguna razón, se había mantenido cerca de la puerta observándolos en silencio, hasta que…

-¿Tu qué crees, idiota? Por supuesto. Fue por eso que al terminar te encontramos en el piso.

Green abrió su boca, sólo para dejar salir frías palabras llenas de burla. A diferencia de su voz, la voz de Green no tenía aquella frialdad que congelaba el alma, sino una frialdad arrogante y orgullosa, casi narcisista.

-Deberías agradecer que te perdiste la Ceremonia y a tu inicial. Si no, tal vez ni siquiera estarías aquí…

-¡Green!

El profesor Oak interrumpió a Green con un grito, a lo que Green, de mala gana cerró su boca.

Red sólo podía suspirar internamente. Parecía ser que Green no era muy diferente a sus versiones de las demás ramas de la franquicia. Frío, arrogante, despectivo, irrespetuoso y alguien que te llevaba siempre uno o más pasos por delante. De seguro que ya tenía un Pokémon…

-¿Tu ya recibiste tu inicial? –Red no pudo evitar preguntarle directamente.

Green se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos.

-….No. –Sorprendentemente, Green dijo algo que dejó estupefacto a Red. –No pienso tomar una ventaja injusta sobre ti. Voy a ganarte de forma aplastante, pero si no fuera en igualdad de condiciones, sólo me dejaría un mal sabor de boca.

Red estaba aturdido. Incluso su cuerpo mostraba cierta conmoción, a lo que Green chasqueó su lengua antes de desviar su mirada… para luego soltar un suspiro.

Red estaba anonadado. Este Green parecía diferente a los "Green" que él tuvo la oportunidad de conocer. Incluso estaba dispuesto a esperar un año con el fin de no tener una ventaja injusta sobre su rival… Este Green parecía ser diferente a los demás Green que había visto.

-No es como si no tendremos iniciales. De hecho, el Abuelo me había dado la entrega del mío por unos momentos… -Green luego miró con un toque de enfado y ¿resignación? Al profesor Oak, para luego soltar otro suspiro. –Pero luego de que el abuelo y Daisy revisaran tu estado, el Abuelo me lo quitó.

Red no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa irónica, la cual pareció esfumarse en un parpadeo. Este Green… el conocía una palabra para definir a esta clase de persona, pero quizás si la decía en voz alta… No podría volver a vera Green sin tener que aguantarse la risa.

-En cuanto a eso… -Delia utilizó ese momento para interferir en la conversación de los dos rivales. –Supongo que el profesor debería encargarse de todo ahora, ¿no?

-No te preocupes, Delia. Me haré cargo. –El profesor sonrió antes de mirar a ambos chicos.

-En primer lugar, quisiera que fuéramos al Laboratorio. Sería mejor que comenzásemos desde allí. Tengo un equipo médico especializado en Pokémon, además del inicial de Red.

 _-"Sólo busca agregarle dramatismo"_ –Pensaron Red y Green (Aunque el primero no tenía ni idea cómo este pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Si fuese por el equipo médico… ¡¿No estaban ya en una sala llena de este?!

 ** _Nero: Ahora que me percato… Normalmente al menos describo el entorno, cosa que en este capítulo he descuidado. Para evitar problemas y críticas con respecto a eso, lo describiré en esta misma notita para ahorrarme la molestia, e interactuar con ustedes. Y sí, mi narrativa bajó, pero es porque tengo mucho sueño (O tal vez poco, ya ni de eso estoy seguro), y ya pasó un día (nuevamente) desde la última vez que escribí, y para ser sincero no tengo idea de lo que está escrito en las otras notas, pues ni eso recuerdo con seguridad.  
"_** _Es sólo una habitación genérica de una casa cualquiera. El color de sus paredes es de un blanco crema. La pared de uno de los lados está llena de estantes y muebles, repletos con fármacos, medicinas e instrumentos para primeros auxilios hasta cirugías complejas. En una esquina de la habitación, hay una máquina de Curación para los icónicos Monstruos de Bolsillo, sobe un mueble que contiene futones guardados en su interior. Hay una PC en su lado izquierdo, junto con un dispositivo que permite el intercambio de Pokémon y Pokéballs. En la pared opuesta a la puerta, hay un catre con sábanas blancas y un cobertor del mismo color. Es, en resumen, una habitación convertida en una sala de primeros auxilios_ _ **."**_

Red trata de levantarse de la cama, pero su cuerpo no respondía como quería. Sentía sus brazos y sus piernas pesadas y adormiladas. Una dulce y embriagante corriente recorría el interior de su cuerpo.

Todo su cuerpo se hallaba dormido. No respondía como debería. Por suerte, el letrero de [¡Red está paralizado! ¡No se puede mover!] Ya había desaparecido, por lo que estas sólo debían ser las secuelas de la parálisis.

Con gran dificultad, logró bajarse de la cama y ponerse de pie, ante la atenta mirada de su madre y un preocupado "¿Estás bien?" de ella, a lo cual un seco "No te preocupes" salido de su boca fue emitido para tratar de quitar las preocupaciones de la joven mujer.

Al ver a Red moviéndose perfectamente, el profesor no podía estar más asombrado. Aunque con dificultad, Red no parecía tener ningún inconveniente al moverse más que el entumecimiento, cosa que no debería ser posible, en especial después del tratamiento.

El cuerpo de Red convulsionaba, y eso obstaculizaba a Daisy y a el profesor, por lo que tuvieron que administrarle calmantes para que dejara de moverse. Pero aun así seguía moviéndose.

Con un gran dolor, el profesor tuvo que recurrir a un método poco convencional y arriesgado para poder detener las convulsiones del chico. Y es método era simple: Administrarle paralizantes al joven.

El profesor Oak lo hizo sin el consentimiento de Delia, y esperaba a que no hubiera ningún efecto secundario.

Pues si hubiese uno… Quizás Red no hubiese muerto, pero de todas formas habría un funeral…

Red observaba con profundo interés al pueblo que había acogido a su cuerpo durante quince años.

Pueblo Paleta. Como su nombre lo decía, era como una paleta de colores de un pintor. Diversa y colorida, llena de vida y variopinta.

Había demasiadas edificaciones para ser un campo, y demasiada vegetación para ser un pueblo. Pero de alguna forma, combinaban lo mejor de ambas.

Verdes pastizales altos hasta la altura de su pantorrilla llenaban los campos de Pueblo Paleta como si de un mar verdoso se tratase, meciéndose en el vaivén del viento. La sonata de las hojas danzando con el viento era música para sus oídos. La frescura de la brisa con un aire similar a la brisa marina reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Y las coloridas casas deslumbraban su visión.

Si tuviera que asemejar a Pueblo Paleta con alguna de las versiones de la franquicia, sería más apegada al "Pueblo Paleta" del manga.

Si tuviera que decir algo acerca de todo esto… Es que las calles estaban desérticas.

No se veía ni siquiera una sola persona.

¡Incluso en el juego, había un hombre y una chica con la que interactuar! ¿¡Y aquí!?

Si no estuviese junto al profesor y a Green, juraría que este pueblo estaba abandonado.

-Se están preguntando dónde está todo el mundo, ¿No es así, Red, Green? –Preguntó divertido el profesor mirando a los dos chicos.

Tal parecía que esto no era normal. Mirando de reojo a Green, este mantenía su aura arrogante a su alrededor, pero esta se había debilitado considerablemente y mostraba un genuino rastro de curiosidad e intriga.

Ambos voltearon y se encontraron los ojos del otro. Tras un breve momento llegaron a un acuerdo tácito y le asintieron al profesor Oak.

-Si se preguntan por ellos, deberían estar en la entrada de la Ruta 1, despidiendo a los que consiguieron su inicial y su PokéDex antes que ustedes.

Red no pudo evitar recordar el primer capítulo de la serie, y la multitud que había estado fuera del pueblo esperando a que Gary partiese en su aventura (Con un deportivo rojo tan caro como su casa, seguido por un grupo de admiradoras molestas), al igual que Ash, quien también había sido despedido por un grupo junto con su madre.

Por lo visto, era un evento importante para Pueblo Paleta. Si lo que Red creía era correcto, este pueblo era bastante pequeño, y con una natalidad bastante baja. Siendo así, la cantidad de niños que salen del Pueblo para comenzar su aventura era bastante baja, además que ni siquiera la mitad de ellos conseguía un inicial de parte del Profesor.

Todos los iniciales junto con las PokéDex eran entregados por el Proyecto PokéDex, un proyecto desarrollado por el Profesor Oak en conjunto con todos los profesores de las demás regiones para investigar con una gran eficacia todos los datos relacionados con los Pokémon y las múltiples áreas de investigación de cada profesor.

Y si Red no recordaba mal, tanto en el manga, como en el anime y en los juegos, el área de investigación del Profesor era "Las variedades y clasificaciones de Pokémon", investigación por la cual la PokéDex fue creada.

-Tsk. Estos tipos no pueden salir sin armar escándalo, ¿no? –Green parecía quejarse de los demás PokéDex Holders, con una mirada llena de desaprobación. Red por un momento tuvo ganas de gritarle, "¡Mira quién habla, Gary!" a Green. Pero en primer lugar, ambos o eran la misma persona, por lo que se refrenó con todas su fuerzas.

El profesor soltó una ligera carcajada. –Déjalos ser, Green. Para todo el pueblo, este es uno de los pocos momentos de diversión que tenemos nosotros los adultos. Ver a nuestros retoños partir en su viaje, ver a las futuras jóvenes promesas de la región comenzar su aventura por todo Kanto, y buscar la excusa para comenzar a festejar y distraerse de las preocupaciones del día a día.

Red asintió a las palabras de Samuel Oak. Él, como un adulto en su vieja vida, entendía lo que el profesor trataba de decir. Estar presente en esos pequeños momentos en que se hace historia, disfrutar y festejar para olvidarse del mañana y del ayer por todo u día, dar su apoyo y sueños hacia aquellos jóvenes que llevan el peso de su Pueblo encima… Red podía sentirse identificado con las palabras del profesor.

-Pero eso no evitará que todo ese "festejo" y adulación se les vaya a la cabeza y cometan alguna estupidez, ¿no?, al fin y al cabo, se van a sentir "especiales" por ser reconocidos por un profesor de fama mundial.

-Bueno…

Otro comentario casual de Green dejó al profesor sin palabras durante un momento. Era un buen punto.

-Es verdad. –Esta vez no fue Samuel Oak quien respondió, sino Red. –Se les subirán los humos a la cabeza, se creerán ser entrenadores de élite, lo que les hará sentirse importantes.

Red se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de proseguir. –Probablemente harán algo estúpido por eso, borrachos por la adulación, como tratar de conseguir beneficios de las personas sólo por tener una PokéDex, o tratar de capturar un Pokémon que no pueden controlar, o incluso desafiar a alguien que obviamente es más fuerte que ellos.

-Exacto, por eso es innecesario que…

-No, es necesario, al menos según yo –Red interrumpió a Green cortando sus palabras. –No sólo las personas se sentirían felices, sino que también esos chicos estarán llenos de motivación.

Eso hará que tomen decisiones estúpidas. El ego se les irá a la cabeza. Pero es de esa forma que al menos es probable que sean atacados por alguien. Alguien intentará borrarles esa "supuesta superioridad"

Y cuando eso pase, se darán cuenta de la realidad. No son especiales. Sólo tienen un poco de ventaja, una ventaja que si no trabajan, sólo los dejará estancados. Muchos perderán su voluntad y regresarán llorando, y hasta algunos de ellos soltarán sus iniciales o le echarán la culpa al profesor Oak. Pero de esa forma separaremos a los verdaderos entrenadores de los que sólo querían sentirse importantes.

Así, colaremos a los malos entrenadores de los que de verdad se esforzarán en seguir sus seños. Si no pasan por eso, a la larga solo se volverán egocéntricos, pero a la primera derrota se romperán. Pero si sobreviven a eso, se volverán grandes entrenadores en el futuro.

Aunque el mejor de los casos es que todos logren superarse a sí mismos y convertirse en maestros Pokémon de gran calibre.

Red terminó de hablar, para recibir dos miradas llenas de estupefacción por parte del Green y su abuelo. Tuvo el impulso de decir "… ¿He dicho algo mal?" pero se aguantó.

-Red… ¿Comiste algo raro? –Preguntó Green sin poder eliminar esa mirada de aturdimiento de su rostro. Incluso aquel aire arrogante a su alrededor había desaparecido.

-Creo que no revisamos del todo bien a Red. Tenemos que volver y hacer los exámenes de nuevo –Dijo el profesor Oak antes de dar media vuelta y caminar al lugar de donde provenían, seguido por su nieto.

-... –Por un instante, Red se quedó sin habla. Ese par realmente era similar en varios aspectos.

Delia activó el PC en la habitación de primeros auxilios en la casa del profesor. Depositó a su Donphan y a su Mr. Mime, y sacó a su Weaville y a su Gengar.

- _Ville, ville_ –Su Weaville parecía feliz por haber salido del PC después de tanto tiempo. En cuanto a su Gengar…

-[ _¡SÍ! ¡AL FIN LIBERTAD! ¡Nunca había visto un cielo tan azul!_ ] –Su Gengar había saltado sobre ella y saltaba chillando eufórico.

-Pfff, Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja –Delia no pudo evitar reírse ante su Gengar. Hace tiempo que extrañaba a este pequeño juguetón. Su Gengar, junto a su Alakazam, eran los Pokémon con los que tenía mayor confianza. También su Flaffy- Digo, Ampharos era uno de ellos, pero su Ampharos actualmente…

- _Weaville_ \- Su Weaville con sus afiladas garras y una expresión cansada separó a Gengar de Delia jalando al primero de su oído.

-[ _¡Mis orejas! ¡Mis hermosas y sensuales orejas!_ ] –Gengar chilló fingiendo dolor, moviendo de forma claramente forzada su cuerpo como si estuviera tratando de escapar. Delia tuvo que agarrarse de su estómago por tanto reír. Viejos recuerdos y viejas aventuras cruzaban por su mente. Su primer viaje, el Gastly que encontró vagando en el bosque Verde y al que ayudó a encontrar a su viejo dueño cuando era un Cleffairy, cuando el Gastly la siguió, su primera captura, su primer combate contra otro entrenador…

- _Ville, Weaville_ –Weaville regañaba a Gengar con una cansada expresión, mientras este asentía o decía [Sí, sí] de forma desganada, demostrando que no había prestado atención a nada de lo que la Weaville dijo.

Finalmente el ambiente se calmó. Weaville terminó de regañar a Gengar, el cual se hallaba comiendo una Baya Wiki (Que quien diablos sabía de dónde lo consiguió), y Delia había calmado su risa, aunque aún una sonrisa permanecía en su rostro.

-[ _¿y bien? ¿Qué es lo que haremos hoy? ¿Desmantelar organizaciones criminales, sofocar movimientos revolucionarios, conquistar el mundo, comprar Bayas Wiki…?_ ] –Gengar empezó a enumerar un montón de posibles objetivos (Siendo uno de ellos potencialmente peligroso) y manifestando sus propios deseos al final. Delia cambió su expresión a una seria.

-Quiero que sigan a mi hijo en su viaje.

-[ _¿Qué? ¿Seguir al pequeño Rojito?_ ] –Gengar parecía sorprendido por la petición de Delia. Ya sabía que Delia era una madre sobreprotectora, y tras _ese_ día, se había vuelto aún más sobreprotectora con Red. Pero para llegar al punto de seguirlo en su viaje… ¿Qué tan sobreprotectora puede ser su dueña?

Ante la mirada inquisitiva de su Gengar, Delia empezó a contarle los detalles.

En un principio, Gengar parecía bastante divertido. Pero tras oír lo último, La expresión juguetona y alocada de Gengar había desaparecido, y la seriedad había aparecido en su rostro. De igual manera, Weaville se hallaba en silencio, con un semblante solemne.

-[ _¿Un ataque con el pulso espiritual que ni siquiera el idiota de Samy pudo identificar?_ ] –Gengar estaba no sólo impresionado, sino que incluso parecía algo asustado. – [ _La compresión de ese sujeto hacia el pulso es la mayor entre todos nosotros. Ni siquiera yo puedo ocupar el pulso de manera más indiscreta posible sin que me detecte e identifique. Para ser capaz de hacer eso… Al menos debe estar entre el nivel 90 al 100. ¿Acaso ese mocoso provocó la ira de algún legendario?_ ]

-Creo que lo hicimos nosotros, destruyendo todas esas organizaciones hace años. –Suspiró Delia recordando el pasado con tristeza.

De verdad, hasta las acciones con la mejor de las intenciones podían convertirse en algo que te atormentaría durante toda la vida.

-Por favor, se los pido. Sigan y protejan a Red en caso de que algo ocurra.

-… –Ambos Pokémon habían caído en el silencio. Weaville sintió, pero Gengar se hallaba pensando…

-[ _¿Sabes que prácticamente estás pidiendo que nos suicidemos?_ ] –Gengar finalmente dijo, con una mirada llena de reproche. – [ _Incluso si no fuese un legendario (Cosa que deseo que no sea), por lo menos debería rondar alrededor del pináculo de la fuerza en este mundo. Y tanto yo como Weaville somos unos debiluchos de nivel 74 y 73. Es como pediros amablemente que nos lancemos al interior de un campo de minas explosivas, o a una cueva llena de Graveler's que sepan Autodestrucción_ ]

-… –Delia estaba en silencio. Sabía que lo que les estaba pidiendo era como arrojar sus vidas a los brazos de Yveltal. Pero ellos eran la única opción que tenía. Ningún otro de sus Pokémon tenía la misma capacidad de sigilo y ocultación que ellos, además que ambos podrían seguir con facilidad a Red y defenderlo en momentos críticos. Eran quizás los Pokémon más confiables en este momento.

-[ _… Está bien_ ] –Sorprendentemente para Delia, fue Gengar quien cedió, y ella ni siquiera tuvo que negociar para que lo hiciera. Sus ojos se ponían brumosos, y se sentía conmovida desde el fondo de su corazón… -[ _Pero tengo condiciones_ ]

Al oír aquella frase que lo caracterizaba, Delia sintió como soltaba una carcajada antes de prestar atención a las palabras de Gengar.

-[ _Primero_ ] –Gengar dijo seriamente. Una solemne atmósfera llenó la sala. – [ _Nos llevaremos a Ditto con nosotros_ ]

Delia miró con extrañeza a Gengar. Su Ditto era uno que había capturado ya hace ocho años y era porque por alguna extraña razón estaba rondado en la Mansión Pokémon en la Isla Canela, lugar al que fueron a vacacionar antes que _eso_ pasara. Pero lo principal que dejó a Delia extrañada, ¡Su Ditto estaba sólo en el nivel 30!

-[ _Sé lo que piensas_ ] –Gengar dijo sacando de sus pensamientos a Delia. –[ _¡Oh! ¿Por qué el gran y todopoderoso Gary se rebajaría a estar con alguien tan enclenque y debilucho como Ditto? Es simple. Tenemos que adaptarnos al crecimiento del chico, y necesitamos saber qué es lo que tiene y en que puede mejorar. No vamos a estar protegiéndolo de cualquier Joven Chano que encontremos al azar, ¿no? Además ¿Qué pasará cuando Rojito sepa el MO Vuelo? Al menos yo no pienso pedirle ayuda nunca más a cualquier Fearow_ ]

La condición de Gengar parecía aceptable. Ellos no iban a intervenir siempre, y tarde o temprano tendrían que seguirle el paso a Red cuando vuele, nade o bucee.

-Buen punto, ¿Pero cómo harás para ocultarlo?

-[ _No es necesario ocultarlo. Puede tomar la forma de cualquier Pokémon al azar de la zona_ ] –Respondió Gengar, antes de poner una sonrisa orgullosa – [ _Además, si mal no recuerdas, Estuve con Gyaradoss y Steelix jugando a las carreritas en Ciudad Luminalia, una de las ciudades más pobladas y protegidas del país, y ni siquiera notaron el más mínimo ruido gracias a mí y a mi súper talento para ocultar cosas_ ]

Gengar levantó su mano, mostrando sus dedos, antes de hacer una "V" con sus manos. – [ _Segundo. Necesito llevarme al menos 200.000 PokéDolares, en caso de que necesitemos pociones, antídotos, o cualquier cosa por el estilo_ ]

Esta petición si parecía un poco irrazonable, en especial porque los Pokémon no saben usar los objetos creados por humanos como las Pociones o cosas así. Pero eso sería en un caso normal.

Tanto su Gengar como su Gardevoir tenían la capacidad de usar objetos creados por seres humanos sin dificultad, el primero por los años que convivió con los humanos buscando a su anterior dueño, y la segunda por disfrazarse y hacerse pasar por humana durante un buen tiempo, hasta el punto que la misma había olvidado que originalmente era un Pokémon.

Por eso, Gengar pidiéndole dinero para comprar pociones y cosas así no era para nada extraño proviniendo de él.

-…Esta bien. Pero solamente serán 150.000. –Dijo Delia, a lo que un [ _Hecho_ ] de parte de Gengar demostró que estaba de acuerdo con las condiciones. _"O tal vez, Solo busca vaciar mis fondos…"_

Gengar levantó un tercer dedo.

-[ _Tercero_ ] –Su semblante se puso serio y solemne como nunca antes, haciendo que tanto Weaville como Delia tragaran saliva.

-[ _Deberás comprarme todas las Bayas Wiki y Malasadas que quiera por un año_ ]

Delia sentía como la seriedad y la atmósfera de los anteriores segundos se iba por el desagüe. No pudo evitar reír un poco mientras que Weaville jalaba de la oreja a Gengar, quien gritaba [ _¡Agghh!, ¡mi sensual y hermosa oreja!_ ], retorciéndose de dolor fingido.

-Diré de acuerdo, si lo reduces a medio año. –Dijo Delia secando las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos por la risa.

-[ _De acuerdo_ ] –Dijo, Gengar, antes de añadir en voz (telepática) baja. – [ _Entonces tendré que comer en medio año lo que como en un año normal_ ]

De esa forma, sin haberse enterado, Red consiguió un confiable vigilante (y un Gengar alocado) que cubrirían sus espaldas si algo malo le pasase.

Y en cuanto al mencionado…

-Finalmente llegamos al Laboratorio del profesor Oak.-Dijo Red en voz alta.

Si tuviera que describirlo, o compararlo con algo, sería al laboratorio de profesor en el Anime, sobre una colina, con un vasto terreno disponible que se extiende hasta donde el ojo podía ver perteneciente a él y a sus Pokémon.

El profesor abrió la puerta, seguido por Green y luego Red.

-Wow. –Dijo en voz baja.

Yes que "wow" se quedaba corto. El laboratorio del profesor era verdaderamente impresionante.

Era completamente diferente a como lo había imaginado en un principio.

Era una zona amplia, desprovista de cualquier instrumento extremadamente vistoso, como maquinas complejas y de apariencia vistosa, o de estantes llenos de libros, o carpetas en el piso.

Estaba lleno de bancas separadas por una larga alfombra roja, como si de una iglesia se tratase. Frente a la puerta, una plataforma se alzaba sobre la altura de las bancas donde un podio se alzaba para que alguien pudiera dar un discurso (Como si de una iglesia se tratase).

Lo único remarcable, es que había dos largos estantes que se hallaban a cada extremo de la habitación, siendo tan largos como las bancas desde atrás hacia el podio.

Bancas donde todavía podía ver…

-Pokéballs… -Susurró Red.

Como un fan de la serie, trató de coleccionar cosas similares o referentes a la serie. Aún recuerda las cartas TCG que había comprado, teniendo incluso cartas exclusivas en su poder.

O las figuras de colección distribuidas por NINTENDO.

Y entre las múltiples cosas que coleccionó, era una gran variedad de Pokéballs, desde las comunes Poké Balls, pasando por las Honor Balls, Cebo Balls, Buceo Balls, Rapid Balls, hasta la suprema Master Ball.

Pero a pesar de ser parecidas a las Poké Balls que el coleccionaba, sentía que eran diferentes de alguna manera.

Esas eran falsas. Sólo colección. Pero esas Pokéballs en los estantes… se veían y sentían diferentes. Eran reales. En su interior no llevaban un juguete, llevaba un verdadero monstruo de bolsillo.

Una sensación de expectación y deseo resonó con fuerza en el interior de su pecho.

Ya no importaba si tenía a los tres iniciales de Kanto, o los restantes de las otras regiones, a una rata eléctrica de mal carácter o incluso a un Magikarp.

Él quería un Pokémon.

Él quería hacerse con ellos.

Él quería volverse un entrenador de élite.

Una extraña llama empezaba a arder en su corazón. No sabía si ese intenso deseo le pertenecía a él o su cuerpo.

Lo que sí sabía, era que trataría de saciarlo.

Si, la realidad era cruel. Ni siquiera había logrado pasar de la puerta de su casa sin que incidentes fuera de su control sucediesen. Había muerto y resucitado. Su pasado había perdido. Su anterior vida ya no era más relevante ahora. Sí, había sufrido mucho, incluso era poco probable que olvidara por el resto de su existencia "aquella vida". Incluso lo llevaba grabado en lo profundo de su alma.

Pero él no podía quedarse en el pasado. Incluso si aquello que había vivido era inolvidable, el quedarse atascado en una insana melancolía y auto desprecio no era saludable para él.

Él ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad para vivir. No la desperdiciaría.

Incluso había reencarnado en un mundo idéntico al de su franquicia favorita.

Sueños y fantasías podrían volverse realidad.

Nunca había pensado ni una sola vez aquella pregunta.

"Si pudieras reencarnar en otro mundo, ¿Aceptarías?"

El no aceptó, fue forzado a reencarnar. Pero él estaba muerto. No dejó atrás a nadie por sus deseos.

Ahora, aprovecharía esta oportunidad.

La oportunidad que le fue conferida.

Si no… ¿Qué sentido tenía el vivir?

Tanto Green como Red se hallaban frente al profesor que se hallaba en el podio.

-Tu, Red, te perdiste la Ceremonia, y tú Green, no prestaste atención a absolutamente nada durante ella. En casos normales, ustedes estarían descalificados del "Proyecto PokéDex", y ni siquiera estarían calificados para recibir un inicial de mi parte, descontando la PokéDex. Pero ustedes no sólo tenían justificaciones, sino que también son los respectivos primer y segundo lugar en cuanto a desempeño en el proyecto.

El profesor Oak parecía prepararse para comenzar un discurso a un público de dos personas. Green rodó sus ojos y soltó un suspiro, antes de escuchar con atención las palabras de su abuelo (Cosa que si no hacía, probablemente su inicial sería confiscado), mientras que Red escuchaba con total atención las palabras del profesor.

-"El mundo en el cual vivimos es conformado en su mayoría por humanos y Pokémon. –Comenzó el profesor. –Nosotros convivimos en paz y armonía, relacionándonos y desarrollándonos a nosotros mismos. Podemos encontrar Pokémon en diferentes zonas y diferentes ambientes. Ciudades, mares, ríos, bosques, desiertos, nieve, ¡hasta en las profundidades del océano, en el interior de volcanes, o en la inmensidad de los cielos!

Nosotros podemos encontrar a los Pokémon en cualquier parte, en cualquier tamaño, género o situación.

¡Los Pokémon están a la orden del día! Podemos vivir juntos el día a día. Integramos nosotros los Pokémon en nuestra sociedad y en nuestra vida cotidiana, a la vez que ellos nos integraron a nosotros. Ese es mi campo de estudio, las relaciones e influencia de nosotros en los Pokémon: Los lazos y su fuerza.

En un principio, mi campo original y mi meta era capturar a cada especie existente de Pokémon, pero esa meta hace años fue completada por los anteriores PokéDex Holders. En ese entonces, ellos iban recorriendo región por región, capturando a cada Pokémon nuevo que se les cruzara. Aún recuerdo a Máximo capturando a cada Spinda diferente que se encontrase, como si no hubiese un mañana. O a Howard capturando a todos los Unown que se encontrara en las Ruinas Alfa.

Gracias a ellos, mi investigación avanzo a pasos avanzados. Además, gracias a la colaboración de mis colegas como el profesor P. o el Profesor Rowan, logramos avanzar bastante en el campo de los Pokémon y nuestro invento, la PokéDex.

Ahora, los PokéDex Holders son algo más simbólicos y emblemáticos que una misión para avanzar en nuestra compresión de los Pokémon. ¡Pero aun así, siguen siendo importantes para nuestro futuro! Desde la investigación de las evoluciones, las Megaevoluciones, los movimientos y los tipos, Los PokéDex Holders son necesarios para las investigaciones, y así entender a los Pokémon mejor.

Por eso, aunque es algo más simbólica que algo útil, esta Ceremonia es el comienzo de muchos, y la línea final para otros. Aquí recibirían tanto a sus compañeros que los acompañaran por el resto de sus vidas, junto con aquel objeto que facilitará sus vidas en algunos aspectos, pero que los llenará de grandes desafíos.

Ustedes dos, son los más destacados de la generación actual del " _Proyecto PokéDex_ " en Kanto, pero ambos perdieron a su inicial debido a que el destino les jugó una mala pasada. Pero aun así, eso no significa que todo esté perdido para ustedes."

Green parecía haberse quedado dormido de pie, mientras que la somnolencia también invadía a Red. Si, dar discursos podía ser genial, incluso podía motivar a ejércitos a luchar por su país, a un país a seguir adelante, o a llevar a un grupo a la victoria.

Pero si tu voz no es la adecuada… El único resultado es servir de canción de cuna.

" _Toma nota: Tratar de evitar que el profesor de largos discursos, o ir a una conferencia con él como el orador_ " Pensó Red, mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

-Bien, supongo que fue bastante de formalidades. Ambos, suban aquí.

El profesor Oak dijo, a lo que Red tardó en responder antes de haber captado el mensaje, y mover el hombro de Green, quien dijo _"¿eh? ¿Ya terminó?"_ ante la mirada fulminante del profesor.

Ambos llegaron al podio subiendo por una escalera al costado. El profesor llevaba dos Pokéballs, con un peculiar brillo que parecía despertar a los dos jóvenes.

-Aquí se hallan sus iniciales. Ambos son especiales, muy diferentes del resto de su especie. Aunque tiene un problema, pero dependiendo de cómo se vea, bien no puede ser un problema y ser incluso una ventaja.

El profesor Oak de improviso lanzó las dos Pokéballs en frente de ambos, causando que los dos chicos salten hacia atrás por reflejo.

Una vez que el botón en medio de la esfera hizo contacto con el piso, la esfera se abrió en un haz de luz luminoso, el cual si bien no era cegador, podía interferir bastante la visión.

La luz finalmente desaparece, para revelar a dos figuras cuadrúpedas de bonito pelaje y tierna apariencia. Un pelaje marrón claro de suave apariencia, una cola esponjosa, y unos ojos que reflejaban por completo sus emociones.

-Vee!

Uno de ellos, uno de los Eevee's, saltó de alegría al poder verse libre de su Pokéball.

Green y Red estaban atónitos. Sus dos Pokémon no solo eran el Pokémon Eón Eevee, sino que además, ¡Ambos tendrían la misma especie!

Ambos Eevee parecían iguales, pero sus actitudes eran diferentes.

Uno de ellos tenía una apariencia vivaz y alegre, llena de energía y audacia sin límites.

El otro… se ocultaba detrás del otro Eevee, como si se ocultara de los jóvenes entrenadores.

El profesor Oak tosió dos veces, para llamar la atención de los entrenadores, antes de seguir explicando las circunstancias detrás de estos Eevee's.

-Como ya saben, Eevee es conocido como el Pokémon Evolución. Pero estos en específico… –El profesor hizo una pausa entes de soltar un suspiro lleno de lastima. –Nunca podrán evolucionar del todo.

-¡!

Al oír las palabras llenas de lástima y pena de parte del profesor, ambos chicos quedaron aturdidos.

¿Un Eevee que no puede evolucionar?

El profesor Oak siguió explicando ignorando las expresiones de los dos. –Estos chicos aquí fueron agarrados por el Team Rocket y sus científicos, quienes experimentaron con ellos prácticamente a diario, para buscar una forma de fusionar todas sus evoluciones en una sola forma capaz de manipular los ocho elementos de sus evoluciones. Pero en cambio, fallaron, y les hicieron imposibles a estos chicos el evolucionar.

Al oir al profesor, no pudieron evitar sentir lástima por ambos Eevee.

Aunque Red estaba sumido en sus recuerdos. Esto le parecía extrañamente similar a cierto Eevee que apareció en el manga, solamente que este no perdió su capacidad de evolucionar. Es más, podía alterar entre sus tres formas de la primera generación…

Espera, poder convertirlo en ventaja…

Red abrió los ojos en profunda sorpresa, cosa que también fue notada por Green y por el profesor Oak.

-Abuelo… -Green se armó de valor al darse cuenta de lo que el profesor había dicho. -¿qué fue lo que obtuvieron a cambio de perder su evolución?

El profesor Oak no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Green. Y pronunció aquellas palabras que ni Red ni Green se esperaban oír de parte del Profesor Oak.

-La megaevolución.

La habitación estaba en silencio.

Exceptuando el jugueteo del Eevee, quien se hallaba jugando con su propia Pokéball, no había ni siquiera un simple susurro.

"¿Eevee… Megaevolucionando?" El sólo pensamiento dejaba en shock a Green. Red estaba de igual manera en shock, pero no tanto como Green.

El sueño de Green era convertirse en campeón de la liga y usar los fondos para pagar sus estudios para entrar a la Facultad de ciencias Pokémon.

Además, con el dinero que sobrara, lo utilizaría para financiar cualquier investigación que en un futuro el llegase a realizar.

Por sus propios sueños, él tenía una diversa experiencia y conocimientos acumulados por el estudio y por la deducción propia.

Por eso, no podía evitar pensar "Esto es una tontería". Pero él estaba seguro que su abuelo no estaba bromeando. Lo notaba en su expresión.

Podía estar sonriendo, pero su mirada no lo hacía.

Estaba siendo completamente serio con sus palabras.

-Pero… ¿En qué megaevolucionaría? –Red preguntó en voz alta.

Green sentía que le había quitado las palabras de la boca. El día de hoy, Red estaba bastante extraño. No sólo había hablado más de lo usual, sino que parecía estar diciendo lo que pensaba en vez de sepultarlo en las profundidades de su mente. Incluso estaba ligeramente más asertivo.

¿Todo esto es gracias a los Pokémon?

Él sabía que Red tras ese incidente se había cerrado a todo el mundo. Su yo usualmente alegre y activo se había vuelto frío y desalmado.

Pero el día de hoy, parecía un poco más… humano que de costumbre.

¿Es debido a que hoy obtendría un Pokémon?

En ese caso, no podía evitar alegrarse por su amigo. Si se volvía así con sólo la expectación de tener su propio inicial, ¿Cuánto cambiaría si comenzara su viaje?

-Estos Eevee son algo especiales. –Continuó el profesor Oak. –no sólo pueden megaevolucionar, sino que además si se le acopla una Piedra Especial a la "Eonita", como Piedra Fuego, Piedra Trueno o Piedra Agua, Puede megaevolucionar en sus múltiples formas evolutivas.

Aquellas palabras despertaron la curiosidad de Green aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-En otras palabras, puede Megaevolucionar en sus 8 evoluciones… -Green estaba que no cabía de la emoción. Su curiosidad estaba ardiendo con violencia, y de paso su humor se tornó bastante alegre en comparación con antes.

Red seguía sin decir mucho, pero Green podía notar por el rabillo del ojo que estaba bastante impactado.

-Por supuesto, pero tenemos un problema. Más dicho, "tienen" –El profesor dijo, ignorando las expresiones de su nieto y su rival. –Incluso si sus Eevee pueden Megaevolucionar, no significa que puedan hacerlo en su condición actual. Por supuesto, a menos que tengan una Piedra Activadora…

Green sentía como si un hubiesen utilizado [Tumba Rocas] sobre su cabeza. Se le había olvidado lo más esencial.

-Pero, ¿No puedes darnos unas? –Green dijo, con un poco de esperanza.

-¿Viste que les haya dado Piedras Activadoras a los demás? –Dijo su Abuelo con una irónica sonrisa. –Sería injusto si ambos obtuvieran una Piedra Activadora con tanta facilidad. Además, la única que poseo es para uso personal.

Moviendo un poco la manga de su bata, Green y su rival vieron dos relojes en el brazo del profesor. Uno de ellos dorado y de apariencia fina, mientras que el otro era plateado, pero en de llevar la hora, el último llevaba por pantalla una hermosa gema cristalina.

 ** _Nero: Iba a colocar algo más aquí… pero se me olvidó como se le dice a la pincha cadenita del ADN. Creo que era "hélice" o algo así… estoy peor que con la gorra de Red n.n_**

La Piedra Activadora.

Pero para Green y Red, este gesto parecía más una forma de presumir tras aplastar sus esperanzas que cualquier otra cosa.

-…Ya veo. –Susurró Red, quien también se hallaba esperanzado.

La Piedra Activadora. Aquella piedra que tenía la capacidad de despertar el poder oculto en el código genético de cada Pokémon. Una piedra que tenía el poder de trascender los límites de la carne y llevar al Pokémon a un estado cuyo verdadero potencial tomara forma y llevara al Pokémon a su máxima fuerza.

Pero para ellos, era de momento un objeto inalcanzable.

-La Piedra Activadora no es algo que cualquiera pueda conseguir. –Dijo el profesor Oak, con un semblante serio. –Sólo aquellos que estén destinados a recibirlos son capaces de obtenerlas. Incluso si eres digno de ellas, si no estás destinado, sólo puedes mirar con envidia. De cada 100 entrenadores, sólo un cuarto tienen la posibilidad de tener una Piedra Activadora, y eso es sólo una cifra optimista.

Green miraba hacia abajo para evitar que Red y su abuelo vena su expresión. Él lo sabía. Sabía lo que era una Piedra Activadora y lo que simbolizaba eso.

El acto de poseer una significaba que sin importar quien fueses o tus antecedentes, tu destino sería grande y sin límites.

El único motivo por el cual perdió en la Tienda de Batalla y no alcanzó el rango de su hermana menor fue, de hecho, por esa estúpida piedra y aquel estúpido Sharpedo.

-Y aunque sé por mis propios ojos que ustedes son más que dignos de llevar una piedra activadora… -El profesor Oak los miró seriamente. –Aún es demasiado pronto como para que piensen siquiera en llevar una Piedra Activadora o una Pulsera Z.

Aquellas palabras eran duras, pero ciertas.

Actualmente, ni Green ni Red tenían la capacidad para llevar algo tan importante como aquellos dos objetos especiales. En especial el último, el cual requería más que sólo el destino y la capacidad para usarlos o merecerlos.

-Aunque de todas formas ni siquiera tengo Piedras Activadoras para ofrecerles, por lo que incluso si estuvieran listos, no sacarían nada de mí –Terminó el profesor sonriendo.

"Si no tienes, ¿para qué fue toda esta estúpida charla?" Green solo podía suspirar en abatimiento. Él más que nadie sabía que su Abuelo tendía a dar un discurso acerca de responsabilidad, cuando en realidad era innecesario en primer lugar.

-Pero, no habría mencionado la Megaevolución sólo para sacarnos en cara algo que no podemos hacer, ¿no? –Red dijo.

-¿No se los acabo de decir? Ustedes son dignos, pero no están listos aún. Si quieren conseguir una Piedra Activadora, tendrán que conseguirla por sus propios medios, aunque tengo la corazonada que ambos lo harán. Pero, aún les tengo un regalo, por escuchar toda esta charla.

El profesor metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio, solo para sacar dos cristales pequeños, los cuales avenó a Green y a Red, quienes tuvieron que saltar para poder atraparlos (Green tuvo que deslizarse para evitar que este chocara contra el piso). Por lo visto, el arrojar cosas no era el fuerte del profesor…

-Eso que acaban de atrapar, es una "Eonita" –Dijo su abuelo. –Es una piedra creada artificialmente por mí, en base a las Megaiedras conocidas y a sus similitudes. Esta piedra es capaz de reaccionar con Eevee, pero por sí sola no es nada.

Red y Green sentían como una gota de sudor frío bajaba por su sien. ¿Acababa el profesor de arrojarles algo tan valioso como s fuera una piedrita al azar?

-Para que la piedra funcione, primero tienen que acoplarla junto con alguna piedra evolutiva, como la Piedra Hielo, Piedra Hoja, Piedra Trueno o Piedra Día para que la reacción sea capaz de hacer Megaevolucionar a Eevee.

Por supuesto, eso era lógico. El motivo por el cual Eevee podía cambiar de forma era porque reaccionaba con el elemento al interior de las piedras. Por supuesto, Umbreon, Espeon y Sylveon eran la excepción. Los dos primeros evolucionaban dependiendo de la hora, mientras que el último evolucionaba si es que aprendía una habilidad del Tipo Hada.

-Pero de momento, esas piedras que les arrojé son tan útiles como los Magikarp que aquel viejo estafador vendía en la entrada al Mt. Moon. Así que hasta que obtengan una Piedra Activadora, esa piedra es sólo compartimiento extra.

El profesor Oak terminó.

Tanto Green como Red asintieron.

El profesor miró amablemente a los dos. "Cuanto han crecido" pensaba. Aún recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando los cinco de ellos jugaban a las afueras del Laboratorio, divirtiéndose y riéndose, viviendo los momentos más felices de sus vidas.

Pero la vida no depara la eterna felicidad.

Y ahora, esos dos chicos cargaban con los sueños y la voluntad del pasado, para levantarse en el presente, y alzarse en la cima en el futuro.

El veía la voluntad de alzarse en Green. A pesar de su nombre, quizás el nombre "Red" le venía mejor a Green que al mismo Red.

Red seguía manteniendo una apariencia fría, pero si uno se fijara con extremo detalle, los cambios reflejados en sus ojos le demostraban que no era un muñeco inexpresivo, sino un ser humano lleno de latentes sentimientos, sentimientos que estaban despertando poco a poco.

El profesor no podía evitar sentirse alegre por Red. Lentamente, estaba descongelando su corazón.

Si tan sólo supiese, que aquel chico no era el Red que conocía…

Si tan solo supiese…

-Red, Green. Ahora, supongo que llegó la hora de que escojan a su Inicial. –Dijo el hombre entre sonrisas.

-Pero abuelo, ¿no da lo mismo? Son de la misma especie y tienen las mismas características. –Dijo Green.

-Por supuesto, ambos pertenecen a la misma especie, y en cuanto a sus modificaciones, son exactamente las mismas. Pero cada uno de ellos es diferente. Tú y Red son ambos humanos, y ambos han pasado por lo mismo durante sus vidas. Pero, ¿son ustedes iguales?

Green se calló. Por supuesto, No. Red y Green eran diferentes.

De la misma forma, ambos Eevee eran diferentes.

-Cada Eevee tiene distinta personalidad, por lo que tendrán que escoger el Eevee que más le acomode a cada uno. Por supuesto, Red es aquel que tiene la calificación más alta y el mejor calificado dentro de los PokéDex Holders de Kanto, por lo que él tiene prioridad para escoger. Escoge con cuidado, Red.

-… -Green no dijo nada mientras se encogía de hombros. Él sabía que se había quedado detrás de Red. Aunque él estudiaba con intensidad, no podía compararse con Red, quien era una biblioteca andante con respecto a los Pokémon.

La calificación promedio para los exámenes de un Pokédex Holder debe dar un promedio de 60 puntos para poder recibir una PokéDex. Sino, se quedaban fuera del proyecto.

Green sacó un impecable 92 como puntaje, a sólo 8 puntos del puntaje perfecto.

Pero Red, tuvo la puntuación perfecta.

Por eso, él tenía prioridad al escoger sobre Green.

Pero toda esa charla se volvió inútil en unos segundos.

-¡Vee!

-¡Whoa!…

Uno de los Eevee, el más audaz, soltó un grito de alegría antes de lanzarse hacia Green, botándole al piso.

-Espera, que se supone que estas…

-¡Vee!

Ante un Green molesto, Eevee solo soltó un corto grito lleno de alegría antes de ronronear con suavidad mientras frotaba su rostro contra la mejilla de Eevee.

-… -Red y el profesor observaban esta escena, el último con una sonrisa forzada y el primero con una expresión nula.

-Supongo que… -El profesor rompió la incómoda atmósfera que se generó gracias al Eevee. –No te importaría aceptar la voluntad de ese Eevee, ¿Verdad, Red?

-… -Red sólo asintió en silencio. El profesor suspiró suavemente antes de entregarle la Pokéball del otro Eevee.

Red miró inexpresivamente al otro Eevee. Este se ocultaba detrás de un mueble, notoriamente asustado.

Red no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cansado.

Por lo visto, la emoción del primer momento había desaparecido.

Red se acercó al Eevee. Por lo menos, necesitaba interactuar con él, ¿no?

 **Eevee POV**

Estaba escondida detrás de una cosa de madera. Qué es esta cosa no me resulta familiar, pero es bastante conveniente en estos momentos.

Pues me permite esconderme de esos humanos.

Hasta donde recuerdo, yo tenía una vida normal, caminando por las praderas de hierba alta cercanas a una ciudad humana muy concurrida.

Yo, mis hermanos, hermanas, padres y amigos vivíamos en el interior de un pequeño bosque, desprovisto de cualquier intervención de los seres humanos.

Agua cristalina y pura, hierba verde y brillante por el rocía y la falta de humanos que lo corten, arboles altos y robustos, Pidgeys surcando el cielo azul, Weedles tratando de comerse unas bayas que encontraron caídas de un árbol, y Rattatas jugueteando en los pastizales.

Era una escena hermosa. Cada día de mi vida, me sentía maravillada al despertar y ver el hermoso y pacífico lugar donde vivía.

Y es hasta ahora, el recuerdo al que más me aferro.

Me aferro a mis recuerdos con fuerza, pues es lo único que los humanos no me pueden quitar.

Esos… Esos malvados humanos… llegaron un día, y nos capturaron a todos.

Eso estaba bien. Según mis padres, cada cierto tiempo, uno de nosotros sería capturado y se volvería el compañero de un humano. Algunos serían buenos humanos, con los cuales cualquiera de nosotros nos gustaría vivir.

Pero para mí mala suerte, aquellos humanos eran por mucho, las criaturas más horribles que había visto.

No sé qué ellos hicieron conmigo. Pero dolía.

¡Dolía cada maldito día!

¡A veces usaban filosos objetos metálicos para cortar mi piel y tocar mi interior! Extrañas luces y extraños cables eran conectados en mi interior todo el tiempo. Dolía… ¡Dolía!

¡Me retorcía del dolor cada vez que esos humanos intentaban hacerme algo! ¡Chillaba del dolor cada vez que esos cables eran conectados en mí! ¡Me retorcía y gritaba con todas mis fuerzas que parasen cada vez que clavaban ese filoso objeto metálico para cortarme.

Mi interior era cada vez diferente al anterior. Sentía como agarraban, quitaban, manoseaban y agregaban cosas dentro de mí.

Suplicaba por piedad. Suplicaba que me dejaran ir… Incluso suplicaba que acabaran de una vez conmigo… Yo… ya no soportaba más…

Lo que ellos hacían… eso era tortura…

Cada vez que hacían eso, les miraba a la cara pidiendo piedad… para encontrar una mirada retorcida llena de una maldad impura. Ellos… disfrutaban mis reacciones. Incluso creo que las cosas que me hicieron eran más por sus satisfacción que por lo que sea que estaban intentando hacer.

Este dolor… nunca lo olvidaré.

Sentí como algo se rompió dentro de mí. Sentía que mi vida se había acabado.

Hasta que aquellos hombres desaparecieron, y fuimos rescatados por otro humano.

Al principio lloré. Sentí que mi vida había terminado. Pero ese humano era diferente de los humanos que nos hicieron tanto daño.

Él nos cuidó, incluso lloró por nosotros.

Era tan diferente de aquellos humanos…

Pero luego nos entregó al humano de cabello grisáceo, el hombre que nos acaba de liberar, para estar entre otros dos humanos. Uno excesivamente frío, y el otro lleno de un fuerte espíritu.

El miedo se apoderó de mí. Los recuerdos… aquellos vívidos recuerdos cuando nos hicieron todas esas cosas llenaron mi mente. Traté de ocultarme detrás de la otra Eevee, pero ella no mostraba signos de miedo alguno. Incluso estaba alegre.

El hombre empezó a dar un largo discurso como el tío Noctowl quien cuidaba el bosque. Puede que no sepa mucho del mundo humano, pero al menos se entender algunas palabras y las emociones detrás de ellas.

Estaban carentes de toda maldad, pero el miedo aún me invade.

Estaban hablando de nosotras dos. De mí y la otra Eevee.

Nuevamente, estaríamos en las manos de otro ser humano.

Había dos chicos aparte del humano de cabeza grisácea. Uno de ellos sería mi dueño. Uno de ellos parecía arrogante, pero… tenía un espíritu radiante, lleno de emoción y felicidad. Incluso aunque yo sea un Pokémon, debo admitir que también es bastante apuesto. Si fuera él… Quizás no sufriría. No parecía el tipo de personas que lastimaría a los Pokémon.

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarme a él… La otra Eevee corriendo se acercó a él, para jugar, para llamar su atención, _para que el humano la escogiera_ … cosa que se volvió un hecho, aunque de forma tácita.

El miedo me invadió, y corrí tan rápido como pude para esconderme detrás de la cosa de madera. Miré con detenimiento al otro humano.

El humano parecía tan joven como el otro. Tenía el pelaje negro y los ojos de un intenso color rojo. De hecho, el humano por completo parecía de rojo. Llevaba algo llamado ropa, cuya parte superior era de color roja., mientras que el resto era de color negro, azul y blanco. También llevaba algo extraño en la cabeza, una especie de ropa de color rojo con blanco. Era, al igual que el otro humano, bastante apuesto.

Pero eso no era lo importante.

Su mirada. Su mirada era igual de fría que los ojos de aquellos hombres. Incluso aún más. Sentía como todo el pelaje de mi piel se erizaba como si me hubiera sumergido al interior de agua fría. Mis piernas temblaban al ver aquellos ojos rojos.

Yo ya conocía esta sensación. Era el miedo.

Sabía que este humano era malo. Quizás igual de malo que los hombres que hicieron eso conmigo. ¡Incluso peor! Yo no quería estar con ese humano… prefería quedarme con el humano de cabeza grisácea….

Una extraña sensación recorrió mi cabeza. Una sensación gélida pero con una extraña calidez.

Abro lentamente mis ojos para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando… y me quedé petrificada del miedo.

Era el humano de ojos rojos. Estaba frente a mí. La palma de su mano estaba sobre mi cabeza.

El miedo me dejó paralizada. No me podía mover. Un extraño ruido escapaba de mi boca.

Mi destino estaba sellado. Yo estoy… condenada a sufrir.

Lagrimas escurrían de mis ojos. Mis piernas finalmente perdieron toda su fuerza. Aquellos ojos… yo sabía que no podía oponer resistencia. Estaba petrificada. Su mirada era similar a la mirada de un monstruo capaz de paralizar sólo con sus ojos.

Quería gritar, quería llorar con todas mis fuerzas… pero solo un pequeño ruido salía de mi boca, acompañado de un intenso mar de lágrimas que fluía a través de mis ojos.

Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver al otro Eevee en los brazos del otro humano. Me miraba con algo de lástima, pero también parecía feliz de no estar en mi posición.

Yo… Yo…

-Debes haber sufrido mucho.

Una suave voz recorrió mi cuerpo entero como si fuese una descarga eléctrica. Ese susurro… provenía del humano de ojos rojos.

Su voz... era helada cual escarcha. Sentía que podía congelar el alma de alguien sólo con su voz… pero por alguna razón… me sonaba dulce y llena de ¿lastima?

Si. Yo había sufrido mucho… ¡Por Arceus! ¡Habían recorrido mi cuerpo llenándolo de cortes y heridas! ¡Me habían abierto con esos extraños objetos! ¡Tal vez ya nunca vería a mi familia de nuevo! ¡Sufría cada día y cada noche por el horrible dolor! ¡Perdí la cuenta de cuantos días habían pasado desde la última vez que vi a mí familia!

El solo recordarlo hacía que el flujo de lágrimas aumentara su intensidad.

Entonces… aquella mano que había puesto sobre mi cabeza empezó a moverse, frotando mi cabeza y mi espada.

Ese humano… me estaba acariciando.

No era una caricia cualquiera. Era una caricia con sumo cuidado, como si al más mínimo error podría derretirme como nieve entre sus dedos. Era una caricia suave y cálida, la cual… aliviaba mi alma.

-Ya todo está bien. Ya todo pasó…

Esa voz estaba llena de una ternura indescriptible. Una voz hechizante, no por su contenido… sino por los sentimientos tras ellas.

Mis ojos estaban borrosos por las lágrimas, pero me esforcé, puse cada onza de mi fuerza en levantar mi mirada para verlo a los ojos.

Sus ojos eran fríos. Fríos como nunca antes había visto.

Pero… recién ahora me doy cuenta. Esos ojos no eran fríos como los de los otros humanos. Los otros humanos que hicieron cosas en mí tenían una frialdad retorcida y llena de la corrupción del mundo. Una oscuridad llena de maldad. No, sus ojos eran fríos, pero no ese tipo de frialdad.

Los ojos de este humano… estaban llenos de una frialdad pura. No una frialdad corrupta y llena de maldad como ellos.

Es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta. Era una frialdad que parecía reflejarme. Una frialdad similar a mi dolor.

La frialdad que siente alguien quien ya por el sufrimiento perdió sus sentimientos.

 ** _Nero: Es esto… ¿la legendaria "rima sin esfuerzo"?_**

Pero sus ojos no estaban vacíos como juraría haberlos visto la primera vez que reparé en ellos.

En sus ojos… residía la lástima, la compasión, y el dolor, además de la amabilidad… todos dirigidos hacia mí.

Al ver aquellos ojos, no pude soportarlo.

De algún lado saqué fuerza… y corrí a sus brazos.

Lloré. Esta vez sin restricciones. Y no por el miedo, ya no por el dolor. Sino un genuino llanto.

¿Qué es lo que estaba esperando?

Durante todo este tiempo, el miedo y el dolor del pasado me perseguían. Incluso cuando aquel buen humano y el humano de cabeza grisácea me cuidaron, ellos seguían presentes en mi cabeza y en mi corazón.

Desde el principio, yo quería algo. Quería hacer algo. ¿Pero qué?

Quiero volver a mi hogar.

Pero tal vez… ya no sería la misma persona, o eso ya no sería mi hogar.

Entonces… ¿Qué quiero?

Al estar en sus brazos, encontré la respuesta.

El profesor Oak miraba con una sonrisa a Red y a la joven Eevee. Green a su vez también sonreía irónicamente.

El Eevee en los brazos de Green parecía confundido, como si tal vez hubiese tomado una mala decisión.

Pero a el profesor y a Green no podía importarle menos aquel Eevee, pues solo tenían una cálida sonrisa dirgidas al entrenador de rojo y a su Eevee.

El profesor sabía de la angustia en el corazón de Eevee.

Ambos sabían del dolor en el corazón de Red.

Pero ahora, de alguna forma, con unas pocas palabras que ni Green ni el profesor llegaron a escuchar, el Eevee, por primera vez, abrió su corazón.

El llanto de la Eevee en sus brazos siguió, hasta que la pequeña Pokémon se quedó dormida.

 **Alguien al azar: ¡Oh! ¡Por Arceus! ¡Un Eevee con habilidades rotas! Si lo tengo deberé ser capaz de ganar la Liga…**

 **Cruda Realidad: No, lo siento. Sin la Piedra Activadora eres el equivalente a un Joven Chano a un Cazabichos cualquiera.**

 **¡Terminé el capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado. Antes, había prometido (si no recuerdo, lo prometí en el capítulo o a alguien, ya ni recuerdo) que en este capítulo Red recibiría su inicial y tendría su primera batalla. Al menos, cumplí la mitad de lo que dije… Lo siento por los que esperaban la primera batalla.**

 **En fin, no se le puede hacer nada ahora. En cambio, hice mi primer POV, además de mostrar algunas cosas interesantes.**

 **Tal como comenté arriba, este par de Eevee están bastante rotos. ¡Eevees megaevolucionando! Como aquellos que sigan el Manga recuerden, Red tenía un Eevee que tras sus experimentos era capaz de alternar entre las formas de la primera generación. Solo que Red lo evolucionó para que este no sufriera más cada vez que alternaba de forma… lástima que este no tiene esa posibilidad.**

 **Además, de nada te sirve un Eevee con megaevolución si ni siquiera tienes la Piedra Activadora. Es como tener una caja fuerte con miles de millones de dólares en su interior, pero no puedes abrirla.**

 **También, pueden disfrutar del Reboot de Green/Gary en el FanFic, un Green que se volvió un rival no por envidia o ansias de superioridad, o por ganas de fama. No, se volvió el rival de Red por el bien de este último. Incluso su arrogancia es sólo una "máscara" para ocultar su ser lleno de amabilidad.**

 **Delia no puede soportar el que Red sea "atacado", por lo que tiene que recurrir a sus propios Pokémon. Pero esto tarde o temprano tendrá una consecuencia…**

 **Para aquel que no se percató, el motivo por el que su Gengar se llama "Gary" no es por el anime. No, para nada. No se me ocurrió. No, en absoluto.**

 **Es solo la capacidad de Delia con los nombres.  
Alaka/zam = Samy ("Z" se reemplaza por "S", y se agrega una "Y" al final)  
Gen/Gar = Gary (se agrega una "Y" al final)**

 **Por si lo pensaban, todos los Pokémon de Delia tienen nombres similares. No tiene un talento muy bueno con los nombres, la verdad… Y su esposo es igual.**

 **¿Quién les pone a sus hijos "CENIZA" y "ROJO" por nombre?**

 **En fin, les tengo una promesa que cumplir, la cual les mencioné arriba. Son dos regalos.**

 **PRIMERO** : En el capítulo anterior mencioné varios términos nuevos, como "Pulso Espiritual", "Guardia Real", "Movimientos Revolucionarios" y "Ceremonia de Nombramiento de PokéDex Holder" (El cual el último lo expliqué algo en este capítulo). ¿Por qué menciono esto? Estos términos no han aparecido en ningún momento en la franquicia. Son términos que literalmente me los saqué de la manga. Como primer regalo, se los pienso explicar, aunque de una forma más bien resumida.

 **GUARDIA REAL** : Si llegásemos a tomar la película 8, "Lucario y el Misterio de Mew" como canónica, y si vemos todos aquellos guiños a la estructura política de Pokémon en la saga, al menos yo creo que su estructura de Gobierno es una "Monarquía Constitucional", siendo la familia Real más bien un "emblema" por parte de las tradiciones del país que otra cosa. Aun así, hay una organización dirigida por la misma Realeza, aparte de la Policía, la cual se encarga de proteger a la Familia Real y mantener el orden dentro del Estado. Esta es la Guardia Real.

 **MOVIMIENTOS REVOLUCIONARIOS** : Estrechamente relacionado a lo anterior, no falta la gente que quiera abolir la monarquía de forma permanente, o por el contrario, volver a una "Monarquía Absolutista" (¿Por qué mierda pensé en Absol?). Estos movimientos en lo general suelen ser pacíficos, pero hay algunos que toman por Maestro a Maquiavelo, llegando incluso al terrorismo como método. La Guardia Real se encarga de sofocar estos movimientos, junto con la policía, y cualquier entrenador de 10 años de edad con un mínimo de experiencia de batalla quien aparentemente no posee cuerdas vocales (Sobre todo este último, quien puede desmantelarlas solo).

 **PULSO ESPIRITUAL** : ¿Cómo los Pokémon generan sus habilidades? Bien sabemos que estas habilidades nacen desde el interior de sus cuerpos y su composición, diferentes limitadores cerebrales, etc. Pero los tipo Psíquico, Hada y Fantasma son diferentes. Ellos utilizan algo llamado "Pulso Espiritual", pulso al que sus razas son inherentemente capaces de percibirla y usarla a su favor. Es en base a esto que ellos pueden usar ataques "Psíquicos" que pueden afectar a diversos ámbitos (Mente, cuerpo, alma, etc.)Si no fuera por el Pulso Espiritual, en realidad ni siquiera serían Psíquicos. A lo más, sólo "Normal"

Por supuesto, al ser el Pulso algo ajeno a ellos, ellos tienen cierto límite de comprensión, que varía entre especie e individuos (Es en base a esto también que los rituales de apareamiento se basan. Quién tiene mayor comprensión al Pulso)

 **CEREMONIA DE NOMBRAMIENTO DE POKéDEX HOLDER** : ¿No lo saben? Vuelvan a leer el capítulo de nuevo. Prácticamente se los expliqué por completo. Por supuesto, hay una ceremonia bastante larga, y ellos escogen su inicial dependiendo de las notas que posean. Y si se lo preguntan, sí, hay veces que por falta de una nota sobre los 60. Hay años en los que no se entregan PokéDex ni iniciales.

 **Supongo que eso sería todo… Espera, me falta un Regalo que darles. Bueno, esto es más específicamente para complacer a cierto lector que quiere ver la participación de ciertos personajes.**

 **Pueden llegar a considerar esto mi Primer Extra. Pensaba postearlo por separado, pero creo que lo mejor sería publicarlo agregado al mismo capítulo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, y que lo lean, pues tendrá importancia en la historia.**

 **Me despido prematuramente.**

 **Les deseo Problemas y Diversión, Risas y Alefrias, Conflictos y Reconciliaciones en este hermoso día (?)**

 **Nero Terumi**

 **EXTRA:** Un día agitado (Interludio de Samuel Oak I)

El profesor veía a ambos chicos salir de la habitación. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro lleno de melancolía. Recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando los cinco de ellos solían jugar a atraparse entre ellos en los terrenos de su laboratorio…

El profesor solo sacudió su cabeza antes de dirigirse a una puerta que se encontraba a uno de los lados del podio.

Al menos, se ahorró el trabajo de tener que contactar con un servicio de limpieza para ordenar el desastre que estaba seguro que Green y Red dejarían al comenzar un combate allí mismo.

La puerta daba a un pasillo de un blanco pulcro. Las paredes parecían estar hechas de mármol liso, y las baldosas del piso eran de cerámica blanca. No había ningún diseño en específico. Solo estaba hecho para la simpleza y para mostrar lo pulcro de su trabajo.

Había varias puertas en el pasillo. Cada uno con una transparente ventanilla que dejaba ver su contenido.

Salas llenas de Pokéballs con Pokémon en su interior, salas llenas de probetas extrañas, salas de Primeros Auxilios, salas con dormitorios, salas llenos de medicamentos, pequeñas bibliotecas…

El laboratorio del Profesor Oak era bastante variado y preparado para cualquier ocasión. Incluso tenía un subterráneo con provisiones en caso de alguna catástrofe a gran escala…

Al fin y al cabo, aunque los tiempos habían cambiado, el continente aún tenía una relación de "pocos amigos" con el exterior. Si llegasen a un punto en el que las relaciones diplomáticas con los otros continentes fueran cortadas, era seguro que estallaría una guerra incomparable a las del pasado… Y eso tal vez, no estaba demasiado lejos.

El profesor llegó a la última habitación del Laboratorio. Su sala personal.

De entre sus ropas retiró una tarjeta magnética especializada, con la cual abrió la puerta hacia su sala.

Había tres investigadores en su interior.

Al verlos… El profesor solo pudo fruncir el ceño, antes de soltar un suspiro.

-Jessica, James, Frederick, ¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes en mi sala personal?...

Al oír la voz del profesor, los tres jóvenes investigadores se habían paralizado del miedo. Dándose vuelta lentamente hacia él. Incluso James susurraba como un Sutra "Si no lo ves no es error, si no lo vez no es error, si no lo ves…"

Los tres jóvenes tenían alrededor de 20 años. Eran dos chicos y una chica.

La chica tenía el cabello de un color magenta peinado de una forma… vistosa. Ojos azules, una piel blanca notoriamente maquillada y unos labios rojos por el intenso labial. La chica era notoriamente esbelta. Tenía un cuerpo escultural, diferente al que Delia tenía. Era un cuerpo más voluptuoso, uno que podría provocar impulsos y deseos en un hombre cualquiera… pero la chica no emitía esa atmósfera de coquetería y sensualidad, lo que mataba ese deseo en el acto, o sólo no lo provocaba. De hecho, tenía una personalidad tímida e introvertida.

El otro era un chico alto de cabello azul (ligeramente lila) de ojos verde esmeralda. Una piel con un ligero bronceado y un mechón de su cabello sobresalían y le daban una apariencia extrañamente apuesta. Si el empezara a hablar de una forma llena de romanticismo y con una voz grave, el profesor estaba seguro que podría enamorar a una inmensidad de chicas. Pero al igual que la otra chica, su personalidad introvertida y nerviosa parecía desperdiciar su físico.

Y por último, un chico de cabello castaño y piel morena. Se veía bastante musculoso y robusto, pero era un investigador empeñado en su trabajo. Aunque tenía cierta afición por la música, escuchando a una banda cuyo nombre significaba "Reina" en Unovano, llegando a dejar desatendido incluso su trabajo por la música…

Era un grupo variopinto, pero todos tenían una característica en especial. Los tres de ellos respetaban al profesor Oak, y también le temían cuando se cabreaba…

Y es por eso, que los tres de ellos se hallaban petrificados del susto, y se negaban a voltearse del todo (Aunque por alguna razón inexplicable, el Sutra de James se repetía a pesar de que su boca no se movía… verdaderamente perturbador.).

-¿Y bien?

El profesor los instó a hablar, con un tono ligeramente molesto. Los tres reaccionaron a ello, volteándose de golpe y agitando las manos, notoriamente nerviosos (Aunque ver a alguien como Frederick, tan alto, bronceado y musculoso haciendo eso era un espectáculo surrealista).

-P-Pues verá, Je-Jefecito… –James trató de explicarle, con un notorio temblor en su voz. –Un so-sonido e-extraño lle-llegó de la ha-habitación y… y-yo con Je-Jessie y Frederick vi-vinimos a investigar y…

-¿Y? –Dijo el profesor, con un rostro serio… Aunque no podía negar que disfrutaba de ver las reacciones de sus subordinados, quienes estaban empapados de sudor frío.

-L-Le llegó un m-mensaje, Je-jefazo de la-la vidaza. –Dijo James, dándole al final un extraño título.

-*suspiro* Pueden retirarse. –Dijo el profesor Oak notoriamente cansado, a pesar de lo divertido que estaba en su interior.

-¡E-Entendido! –Los tres dieron una especie de saludo militar antes de retirarse caminando de forma rígida, como una muñeca oxidada tratando de imitar una marcha militar.

El profesor Oak no pudo evitar suspirar antes de dirigirse a su propia PC.

Eso tres chicos eran los hombres de confianza del Profesor Oak. Jessie, James y Frederick. Aun por lo poco confiable que parezcan ser, además de tomar en la mayoría de los casos decisiones notoriamente absurdas e ilógicas, eran personas amables y confiables, al menos lo suficiente como para que él les tenga bastante estima y confianza.

Si no fuera así, él nunca los hubiese contratado ese día, hace 10 años…

El profesor sacudió su cabeza mientras abría su bandeja de entrada en su correo.

Uno que otro anuncio de las compañías Devon y Sylph tapaba la pantalla. El profesor trató de borrar el spam en su PC, pero… él era un científico, no un experto en computación. De alguna forma, casi deshabilita los Firewalls y las defensas contra robo de información de su PC.

Si no fuera por Jessie, tal vez todos los datos en su PC habrían sido robados hace tiempo…

Sus pensamientos fueron repentinamente cortados cuando vio el mensaje y su procedencia.

Escuela de Entrenadores, Mele-mele, Alola

Al ver la dirección, dos figuras aparecieron en su cabeza. Una de ellas era la de su primo casi idéntico, exceptuando por su mal gusto por la ropa, su piel morena y su largo cabello. La otra, era la de un joven profesor de la misma generación de Sycamore, con un cuerpo bronceado y fornido, además de una barba estilizada en una perilla.

-¿Por qué Samson y Kukui me habrán enviado un mensaje?

Sin poder pensar en una razón, el profesor hace lo mejor que se debería hacer en esta situación (Y lo que debería haber hecho en un principio), y abre el mensaje.

A medida que lee el mensaje, su expresión cambia notablemente a medida que avanza en la lectura. Asombro, Sorpresa, Ira, Alegría, Dicha… hasta que finalmente terminó de leer el mensaje.

El silencio inundó la sala personal del profesor Oak durante unos minutos, hasta que…

-jajaja... jajaja.. ja ¡jajajajajajajajajajaj! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

El profesor empezó a reír fuertemente. Incluso fue tal la intensidad de su risa que no pudo evitar caer al piso, rodando mientras lágrimas producto de la risa brotaban y rodaban por la comisura de sus ojos.

Fue tal la fuerza de su risa que

-¡Jefe!

-¡Jefecito!

-¡Jefazo!

Tres personas entraron por la puerta al mismo tiempo, perdiendo al mismo tiempo el equilibrio y cayendo de lleno al piso.

-¿Que ocurre, Jefecito? –Preguntó Jessie notoriamente preocupada. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ver a su jefe riendo, pero esta risa llena de una intensidad inhumana era por mucho muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver con el Profesor Oak

-¿Deberíamos llamar a Delia?

-Tal vez deberíamos contactar con un Asilo

Detrás de ella, James y Frederick susurraban en voz baja, pero ella los ignoró completamente.

La risa del profesor finalmente se controló, pero este aún seguía bastante alegre, y parecía capaz de ponerse a reír nuevamente en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué ocurre? Jaja, ja –El profesor Oak repitió la pregunta de Jessie. –No mucho, la verdad. Sólo que desde ahora, las cosas para ese par-No, para todo Kanto, se van a volver muy interesantes.

-¿eh? –El trio ladeó su cabeza, mostrando su incomprensión a las palabras del profesor, a lo que este se limitó a decir "no es nada" entre risas.

El trío se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero de improviso el profesor al levantarse del piso llamó a uno de ellos.

-James, ven conmigo. –Ordenó el profesor.

-¡S-sí, jefazo! –Respondió el mencionado elevando su voz, mientras (otra vez) daba un rígido saludo militar antes de acercarse.

Samuel Oak y su subordinado se acercaron al PC. En él, se veía la imagen de varios chicos. Una chica morena peliverde, una chica de tez blanca y cabello azul, un chico de piel oscura y cabello negro con mechones rojos, un chico blanco y rechoncho de cabello anaranjado y una chica con una piel extremadamente blanca y de cabello rubio.

-¿Ves a estos chicos? –dijo retóricamente el profesor a James, quien asintió esperando las instrucciones de su benefactor. –Necesito que vayas a buscarlos a Carmín, y trates de hacer que se unan a ellos en su viaje.

El profesor minimizó la pantalla de la Bandeja de Entrada, para abrir un archivo, donde se veían otros cinco chicos, siendo dos de ellos Green y Red.

-Quiero que hagas que se encuentren "accidentalmente" y acompañen a mis Holders en su viaje por Kanto hasta la Liga Pokémon. En cuanto a cual se encontrará con cual… lo dejaré a tu criterio.

-¡E-Entendido! –Dijo nerviosamente su subordinado.

James se disponía a salir de la sala, pero se detuvo de improviso.

-…D-¿De verdad lo dejará a mi criterio, Jefecito? –Dijo James, con un poco de intriga y nervios en su voz.

El profesor veía venir esa pregunta. Tanto James como Jessie habían tenido malas vivencias en su pasado, logrando que ambos tuvieran una baja autoestima y problemas con su personalidad. Si él no hubiese aparecido en ese entonces, ¿Quizás a que grupo se hubiesen terminado metiendo? Sólo sabía que en ese entonces era probable que ambos chicos hubiesen caído en las manos de alguna organización criminal, ya sea sufriendo o uniéndose a ella.

No pudo evitar esbozar una cálida sonrisa, como aquellas a las que le dirigía a Red y a Green.

-Por supuesto, James. –Dijo el profesor. –Aparte de tener un gran cariño y amabilidad hacia los Pokémon, uno de los puntos buenos que nadie puede negar de ti, es que eres sorprendentemente bueno a la hora de leer a las personas y evaluarlas. Además, tu criterio a la hora de tomar decisiones es el mejor de los tres… No, yo me incluyo también. De los cuatro.

Ante las palabras del profesor Oak, James no pudo aguantar la sorpresa y felicidad. Su boca se había abierto en una especie de ¿Sonrisa? Mientras que parecía ser capaz de ponerse a llorar allí mismo por la emoción.

-Solamente hay algo que debes tomar en cuenta, James. –El profesor dijo, sacando de su estupor a James. El profesor levantó su dedo índice. –Primero. Ellos no deben saber que tú los estas acercando y guiando a ellos.

-¡Entendido, Jefazo! –Dijo James, rebozando confianza.

-Segundo. –El profesor alzó ahora el dedo anular. –Sólo debes juntarlos haciendo parejas de dos. Uno de Kanto y uno de Alola, ¿entiendes?

-¡Entendido! –Repitió James, con su usual saludo militar rígido.

-Bien, puedes marcharte. –Terminó el profesor Oak.

James se marchaba de la habitación, sin poder reprimir su sonrisa llena de alegría y emoción, cuando una duda surgió en su cabeza, duda que no pensó dos veces en exponer al aire.

.Jefazo… ¿Cuándo parto a Carmín?

El profesor Oak alzó la comisura de sus labios, formando una sonrisa maliciosa. –Ahora mismo.

-¿Eh? –James soltó sin querer.

-No te esfuerces en ir a buscar tu equipaje. Ya no hay tiempo.

-¿Eh?

-Deberías empezar a correr, ¿no crees, James? Ya es muy tarde… Si no te apresuras, la terminal de buses en Ciudad Verde cerrará pronto… y entonces tendrás que correr hacia Carmín.

-…. –James parecía haber sido petrificado. Hasta que…

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡NOS VEMOS, JEFECITO!

James parecía haber desaparecido de un momento a otro mientras una intensa capa de polvo se había levantado. La voz de James se hacía cada vez más lejana, mientras que su figura desaparecía entre los pasillos…

El profesor no pudo evitar reírse. En primer lugar, incluso en este Pueblo tenían un Terminal de buses, que llevaba hacia pueblo Carmín. Además, tanto el Terminal de Ciudad Verde como Pueblo Paleta cerraban a Medianoche, y faltaba todavía mucho tiempo para ello.

Más tarde, le enviaría a Jessie para que le lleve al chico su equipaje y le acompañe… Y le entregara sus Pokémon, que estaba seguro que había olvidado de nuevo.

El profesor miró por la ventana de su sala personal.

Hoy, Green y Red comenzaban su viaje.

Hoy, esos Eevee consiguieron los mejores dueños que podían haber tenido.

Hoy, el proyecto que él, Samson y Kukui hace un año en Navidad habían planificado había sido puesto en marcha.

Hoy era el comienzo de muchas cosas, todas puestas en marcha.

A veces, el profesor sentía como si los engranajes del destino estuvieran congelados. Pero hoy, por alguna razón, sentía como que aquellos engranajes detenidos hace años nuevamente eran puestos en marcha.

Samuel deseaba volver a ser joven como sus nietos, y disfrutar lo que vendría desde ahora.

Pues hoy, era el inicio de una aventura

Mientras tanto…

Un Gengar y un Weaville caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Pueblo Paleta.

Aunque ver a ambos Pokémon caminando despreocupadamente por las calles de cualquier lugar y sin su entrenador era algo bizarro de ver para la gente, nadie parecía reparar en ellos.

Aunque para ser sinceros, no había nadie en primer lugar.

[Malasadas, Malasadas, la, la, la]

El Gengar cantaba una extraña canción, mientras se llevaba a la boca una Malasada.

-… –El Weaville a su lado miraba con una cansada expresión al Gengar.

Pero antes de poder morder la Malasada…

-¡LOO SIENTOOOOO!

Un hombre de cabello azul y una larga bata corría a toda velocidad dejando detrás de sí un rastro de humo, polvo y tierra levantada.

La velocidad a la que iba, ni siquiera un Tauros podía alcanzarla. Un ser humano alcanzando esa velocidad… era realmente ilógico y extraño.

Pero lo más extraño… es que le quitó la Malasada de la mano al Gengar, mientras no se detenía en ningún momento…

-[…]

El Gengar estaba congelado. No reaccionaba, como si fuese una estatua.

Hasta que…

-[¡NOOOO! ¡MI MALASADA!]

El Gengar cayó arrodillado, llorando y gritando exageradamente. A pesar de que no había nadie que los viera, a pesar de que incluso si así fuera nadie los vería, ella no puedo evitar sentir vergüenza ajena por culpa de ese estúpido Gengar.

El Gengar dejó de llorar. Sus ojos estaban rojos por la irritación y con una mirada llena de rencor.

-[Olvídate de Rojito, ¡VOY A PERSEGUIR Y MATAR A ESE BASTARDO!]

El día de hoy sería bastante agitado…


	4. Cap 3 - Un Día Bastante Agitado (Pte 1)

**No me percaté hasta hace poco, pero al Capítulo 2, "LOS DOS INICIALES", lo había marcado como el capítulo 3 :c … Aunque al menos, eso ya está corregido ahora n.n**

 **Bueno, quiero agradecer a todo el que esté leyendo este capítulo. Este es, quizás, el más corto y con el que menos he demorado. ¿Por qué lo estoy soltando así? Si se fijan bien, este es quizás un capítulo que bien podría ser tragado casi como o "Relleno", a pesar del esfuerzo que le estoy poniendo.**

 **El motivo es simple. Esto es "Desarrollo de Personaje", indago en algunas cosas más, y también de paso bajo el ritmo de la historia que, debo admitirlo, estaba avanzando muy rápido para mi gusto. No, no significa que después de 6 capítulos recién lleguemos al pisar Ciudad Viridian (…O al menos, eso quiero creer), sino que quiero hacer más un acercamiento a lo que sería Red y el comienzo de su viaje (En serio, no siempre vas a estar rodeado de tragedias e insinuaciones a cosas las cuales el prota ni siquiera se percata, ¿saben?).**

 **Este capítulo, a pesar de contar con alrededor de 7000 palabras (17 páginas de Word), siento que esta algo… ya saben, ¿bastante flojo? Por lo que lo dividiré en varias partes (Este sería el primer capítulo del "gran capítulo" que estoy haciendo, que abarcará todo lo que ocurrirá en este largo y agitado día.**

 **Estaba a ratos perdiendo la esencia de lo que quería hacer. Me dejé llevar por las insinuaciones conspirativas e interpretativas que tanto me gustan hacer, y perdí por un momento de vista que la historia trata de Red y su viaje, no de los sucesos alrededor de Red en sí mismos. Cosa que bien es interesante, y marcarán el viaje de Red de una u otra manera… El protagonista es Red, y restarle importancia por cada cruce o diferente perspectiva que agregue mediante el camino solo hará que desplace a Red del papel del protagonista, Y eso en sí haría que esta historia solo sea un gran fallo.**

 **Eso no significa que no me adentraré en esos personajes en los capítulos. Que el protagonista sea Red no significa que toda la historia gire alrededor de él Puesto que aún hay cosas muy interesantes que quiero plasmar, y si quiero hacerlas… El limitarme a Red y su viaje sólo hará que todo lo que quiero abarcar se desperdicie.**

 **Creo que me estoy yendo de lo importante n.n Tengo un "anuncio que darles, pero esto incluso yo mismo lo considero una especie de relleno, así que… ¿lo pondré al final del capítulo?**

 **Bien, pues, pongamos el DISCLAIMER, y comencemos con el capítulo n.n**

 **Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, a NINTENDO, a Game Freak, a TV Tokyo, a los estudios por los que ha pasado la serie/anime, a Hidemori Kusaka, a la editorial del manga, y a cualquiera que esté relacionado con los anteriores mencionados.**

 **Yo soy… sólo alguien haciendo un Fanfic. No tengo ninguna influencia en la historia de ninguna de las personas, compañías y asociaciones anteriormente mencionadas, y tal vez tampoco lo tendré. Mi palabra vale lo mismo que un término referido al desperdicio biológico, palabra de 6 letras que comienza con "M"**

 **CAPÍTULO 3** : Un Día Bastante Agitado (Pte.1)

 _La nieve caía con fuerza._

 _Cada vez que miraba al cielo, lo que veía no era nada más que blanco. Cuando miraba al piso, solo veía nada más que blanco._

 _Una blancura eterna, la cual parecía llenar todo a su alrededor._

 _Ya no veía sus piernas. Estaban en el interior de la densa y profunda nieve._

 _Una suavidad que casi se podía palpar con la vista. Una fina y blanca suavidad, contrasta con la áspera y fría realidad._

 _Sentía como si estuviese en el interior de un mar de llamas heladas._

 _Sentía como si estuviese en un purgatorio blanco._

 _Gradualmente, sus recuerdos desaparecieron._

 _Sus motivos._

 _Sus razones._

 _Sus ideales._

 _Sus sueños._

 _Sus lazos._

 _Sus deseos._

 _Sus ansias de vivir._

 _Sus sentimientos._

 _Al final, sólo una sombra quedó de lo que solía ser. Solo era Lujuria de Combate tomando un cuerpo físico._

 _Él se había perdido hace tiempo. Él se había olvidado._

 _El frío refino su mente, alma, cuerpo y corazón._

 _Él era uno con la nieve, y la nieve era uno con él._

 _Él era el Monte Plateado, y el Monte Plateado era él._

 _Ese era el destino inevitable que debería ser cumplido. Era el destino puesto en marcha por las deidades, para que "su" viaje iniciara. Ese era el comienzo de su viaje, como a la vez lo era el fin._

 _Sólo era La Sombra del Campeón._

 _Crees que soy eso, ¿no es así?_

 _En cierto modo, no soy nada más que hielo, carente de todo…_

 _¿Tú que crees, yo?_

-Red, ¡Te desafío a un combate!

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Red había recibido a su inicial. No fue hace mucho que su Eevee se había quebrado en llanto.

Su Eevee estaba descansando en sus brazos, durmiendo plácidamente.

Red sabía que esta quizás sería la primera vez que Eevee dormía tranquilamente en mucho tiempo. Tal vez era la primera vez que se desahogaba.

Su Eevee estaba dormido con una sonrisa de satisfacción…

Por eso, no pudo evitar mirar a Green con una cara de idiota.

Hasta donde recordaba, era después de dar un par de pasos hacia la salida del laboratorio que Green te desafiaría a un combate Pokémon. Normalmente, Red estaría ansioso por iniciar su primer combate, pero ahora, no sólo estaba desmotivado. ¡Ni siquiera podía salir de Pueblo Paleta hasta que su Eevee despertara!

Tampoco pensaba despertar a su Eevee sólo por un combate Pokémon. Su Eevee había ya sufrido mucho. ¿Por qué obligarlo a combatir contra uno de sus semejantes, alguien que sufrió igual que él?

Sería demasiado egoísta el comenzar una batalla. Por lo menos, por ahora…

-Por supuesto, no ahora. –Dijo Green desviando la mirada. Trataba de ocultarlo, pero tanto Red como el profesor sabían qué había ocurrido. Green se emocionó por obtener su primer Pokémon, y lo primero que quería hacer era medir su fuerza, ¿Y quién mejor para hacerlo que su rival? –Te espero en Ciudad Verde, en la ruta 22, hasta entonces, no te atrevas a perder contra nadie. Nos vemos, Red, Abue…

-¡Espera!

Antes de que Green se marchara, el profesor le gritó para que se detuviera.

Green parecía algo extrañado, hasta que de repente una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza.

-¡Cierto! ¡La PokéDex! ¿Cómo pude olvidarla?

Red lentamente agarró la visera de su gorra para ocultar su expresión (la que no había cambiado mucho, la verdad). Probablemente fue el caso para ambos. La emoción por recibir a su primer Pokémon les hizo olvidar por completo la existencia del conveniente aparato.

Green se volvió a acercar al profesor, mientras este sacaba de su bolsillo (Que por su pequeño tamaño, no les sorprendería si de repente dijera que tenía un agujero de gusano en su interior) dos extraños objetos de color rojo de su bolsillo.

Tanto Green como Red veían con expectación las PokéDex, cada uno con diferentes emociones y pensamientos.

Green por su parte estaba emocionado. Estaba un paso más cerca de alcanzar sus sueños. Convertirse en el campeón de la Liga, tener dinero y méritos suficientes como para entrar en un Instituto de Investigación Pokémon, conseguir volverse un Investigador y volverse reconocido en todo el mundo como su abuelo.

Y el elemento que ayudaría a cumplir sus sueños estaba justo entre sus manos.

Red por su parte, si no estuviese en "ese cuerpo", lo más probable es que en este momento estaría saltando y gritando de la alegría y de la euforia.

La PokéDex.

Aquel ítem legendario que, se quiera o no, marca el inicio real de tu aventura. Aquel objeto que le da sentido a tu viaje, llenándote de un sentido inocultable de expectación y ambición, la ambición de capturar a todos los Pokémon de la actual generación.

Una enciclopedia gigantesca acerca de los Pokémon capaz de rellenarse con una mayor variedad de datos. Una enciclopedia de gran desarrollo y con una gran utilidad para cualquier entrenador.

Y quizás, en este nuevo mundo, ¿Quién sabe qué maravillas más podía hacer?

Pero si la PokéDex podía hacer algo más aparte de registrar información de los Pokémon, a Red no le podía interesar menos por el momento.

La emoción y el furor de estar poseyendo el mismo objeto que todos sus personajes favoritos alguna vez poseyeron, la misma emoción de ver su destino cambiando frente a sus ojos de un momento a otro, el ver como una puerta a un mundo de posibilidades se abria solo con extender una mano, Era una sensación embriagadora y hechizante, teñida con la expectación, la inseguridad, las dudas y la determinación.

No fueron pocas las veces que se había imaginado a sí mismo en sus sueños teniendo una PokéDex, o entrenando Pokémon, pero eso ocurría en su mayoría en sus sueños (Como si su propia mente le demostrara que su fanatismo por la serie estaba tallado hasta en sus huesos) o en pensamientos al azar. Nunca se habría imaginado estar en ese momento, parado junto al profesor más querido de la franquicia y al rival más reconocido de todos, a punto de recibir aquel divino aparato.

Como si estuviesen sincronizados, ambos tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo mientras que extendían su mano dubitativamente hacia las PokéDex.

Red había tenido que acomodar a Eevee en uno de sus brazos para evitar que este se despertara o se sintiera molesto, pero por un momento incluso parecía haberse olvidado de su Eevee.

Green no parecía estar mejor, puesto que incluso su Eevee (quién se hallaba el piso, sentado a su lado) parecía haber desaparecido por completo de su mente.

Ambos miraron a los ojos de su rival. En ambos vieron los miedos, las dudas, las inseguridades, como también los sueños, las esperanzas y la valentía a su vez.

Ambos llenaron su mirada de determinación. Green alzó sus labios en una sonrisa arrogante, mientras que Red resopló por su nariz mientras la comisura de sus labios se alzaba un poco, en una imperceptible sonrisa.

Cual reflejo el uno del otro, los dos chicos miraron al mismo tiempo a las PokéDex, y casi como si lo hubieran acordado de antemano, cada uno tomó una al mismo tiempo.

Red en ese momento podía no darse cuenta, pero desde el momento en el cual tomó ese artilugio entre sus manos- No, desde el momento en el cual recibió a su primer Pokémon, el destino había comenzado a ponerse en marcha

Los hilos invisibles del destino habían empezado a moverse. Los engranajes del mundo que se habían detenido habían sido puestos en marcha otra vez.

Aquel día sería especial para Red, y el día solo acababa de comenzar para él.

Tras haber recibido su PokéDex, Green se fue sin decir ninguna otra palabra. Pero su mirada transmitió mucho más que mil palabras.

Una mirada llena de determinación y voluntad.

Por su parte, Red salió del laboratorio, sin antes decir un "…Nos vemos" al profesor Oak.

En sus brazos, llevaba a un dormido Eevee, una Pokéball y el artilugio de color rojo.

Red normalmente habría empezado a analizar (y a divagar) con respecto a su PokéDex, pero antes de cualquier cosa, necesitaba hacer algo antes.

No había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que llegó a su casa. Ahora que reparaba en ella, era una gran casa de dos pisos. También parecía tener un ático, al menos a simple vista.

La casa era de un bonito color blanco, con un tejado de color rojo. Su diseño era más bien simplista. No tenía decoraciones exageradas, de hecho cualquier decoración estética era casi inexistente.

Red revisó, desocupando una de sus manos, algo entre sus bolsillos. Si por casualidad él había salido sin ello, de verdad podría asegurar que su anterior cuerpo era demasiado despreocupado…

"Bingo" Susurró en su mente. Al menos, parecía que su suerte, o la previsión de su cuerpo no eran en absoluto tan malas como pudo haberlo sido.

En su bolsillo izquierdo en su chaqueta, cerca de donde tenía su PokéDex, las llaves de su casa (O al menos eso esperaba) se hallaban casi como si Red se hubiera dormido con ellas cuando se durmió con su ropa puesta.

No, ese debió haber sido el caso. El no recordaba haberlas tomado cuando se levantó, ni siquiera por inercia… En otras palabras, Red se durmió con su ropa puesta, y quizás con qué otros objetos más encima. ¿Trató de ahorrar tiempo para hoy, o simplemente ni siquiera de eso se preocupó?...

Red sentía unas enormes ganas de meter su ropa al interior de una lavadora. No quería saber si las llaves estaban allí por previsión o descuido. Pues si fuera por lo último…

Red sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. De forma espontánea, metió la única llave que su llavero tenía en el interior de la cerradura de su puerta.

Por un instante, incluso creyó que podía haberse equivocado de llaves, o que bien las llaves que Red llevaba en su bolsillo no eran de la puerta. La conveniencia de las llaves en su bolsillo más que tranquilizarlo lo habían inquietado de alguna manera. ¡El miedo a que Red se haya descuidado y cometido alguna estupidez carcomía su mente!

"Por favor, entra. Por favor, entra. Por favor, entra…"

Red repetía una especie de Sutra en su mente.

* _Click_ *

Al menos, parece que la llave sí le pertenecía a esta puerta. Red suspiró de alivio. Más tarde, se encargaría de revisar a fondo la ropa de Red, y todo lo que podía hallar en su interior…

Red estaba en "su habitación".

Su Eevee se hallaba recostado en su cama (donde parecía descansar cómodamente), junto a su Pokéball y a una PokéDex a los pies de la cama.

¿Por qué había vuelto a su casa? Era lo que él se preguntaría si fuera un tercero viendo sus acciones.

Simple. Él no tenía absolutamente ni puta idea de que se supone que debería hacer desde ahora en adelante.

Además, quería verificar algunas cosas.

Por ejemplo, las comparaciones de este mundo, con lo que él había visto en la franquicia de Pokémon y todas sus variaciones.

Delia, Daisy, Green, Pueblo Paleta, el Laboratorio de Oak, La Ceremonia, Y todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido desde el momento en el que Red despertó en este mundo.

A comparación de lo conocido en el Anime, Delia era una mujer pelinegra de un temperamento pacífico y calmado (Hasta donde él había visto), y una belleza excepcional. Y a diferencia de los juegos, no era un personaje de un solo diálogo que reflejaba una preocupación casi nula por su hijo.

 _ **Nero: Si bien sé que la Madre de Red en el juego no es un personaje que literalmente da un solo dialogo (en promedio son como dos por personaje si tienen un poquito de relevancia o interacción), creo que se entiende el concepto, ¿no? El de ser poco importarte y rutinario.**_

Daisy, al igual que su Madre, era una belleza incomparable. Tampoco parecía ser un "Personaje de un solo diálogo", ¡Mucho menos alguien irrelevante!  
Además, aquí parecía ser la hermana menor de Green, a diferencia de sus contrapartes en el manga, el juego y el anime, donde era su hermana mayor…

Green se sentía… algo diferente. No sabría el decir el porqué. Su propia personalidad y su apariencia reflejaban una arrogancia sin igual, pero después de ciertas interacciones… a ratos parecía que su arrogancia era más una fachada ocultando su verdadero yo que su verdadera naturaleza. Por supuesto, él no era nadie para hablar o evaluarlo. Entre sus amigos, él era conocido como ser la persona con el peor criterio para definir personas. Incluso uno de sus amigos, quien fue estafado por unos timadores de poca monta, tenía un mejor ojo para las personas que él. Así que si pensaba que Green no era arrogante en realidad como se veía en sus contrapartes de la franquicia… bien podría ser sólo su imaginación.

Pueblo Paleta y el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Todo parecía ser diferente a lo que él recordaba. Aunque su apariencia tenía una gran similitud con el manga y el anime, nada era realmente igual a como él recordaba. Además, cosas como "Ceremonia de Nombramiento de PokéDex Holder", o las Megaevoluciones y los Movimientos Z como algo de conocimiento general… Red tenía un serio dolor de cabeza al pensar en todo eso.

No es como si él no pudiera pensar en todo eso. De hecho, es más, tenía bastantes ideas y suposiciones con respecto a algunas de esas cosas. Pero, todo era tan idéntico pero tan diferente de la franquicia… que no podía evitar pensar que eran dos cosas aparte, y que el conocimiento general de la franquicia no servirían de mucho aquí.

Y era cierto. El mismo aún no lo aceptaba del todo, pero sabía, sentía y suponía que esto no era algo así como un sueño o el mundo dentro del juego. Esto era una realidad, un mundo verdadero aparte de la ficción. El guiarte en un nuevo mundo sólo por los datos que recuerdas de una saga de videojuegos, un anime (y unas cuantas series cortas), y unos mangas, podría no ser una idea recomendable…

Él no tenía, en absoluto, cualquier información con respecto a los cambios. Podía ser que incluso algunas ciudades nuevas hayan aparecido por allí y él ni cuenta se hubiese dado. Podía ser que un Pokémon pudiera usar más de cuatro movimientos y él cómo estúpido estaría usando solo cuatro. Podría ser que las bayas Aranja son el veneno más letal conocido por los seres humanos y el sin saberlo se las hubiera tragado sin conocimiento alguno de eso.

Necesitaba rápidamente información con respecto a este mundo. Información que sólo podía conseguir investigando.

Y la mejor forma de hacerlo era revisando esa cantidad abrumadora de libros que tenía en la estantería de su habitación, o en su PC y su gran amigo, el internet.

Además, su Eevee estaba durmiendo, así que no podía hacer mucho hasta que despertara. Y al menos él no tenía planeado lanzar a su Eevee dormido y cansado a un combate sólo porque quería ver si se podía conseguir EXP como en los videojuegos o experimentar la lucha en este mundo.

Así que la única opción que de momento, él consideraba lógica, era ir a su casa a investigar. Aunque sigue sonando algo como lo que él haría en su vida pasada, ante cualquier incidente extraño se aguantaría las ganas de aprender sobre la marcha y trataría de averiguarlo en un entorno controlado y seguro…

Cuando entró a su casa (para suerte de Red), también se sorprendió al no ver a su Madre en el interior de la casa. No es como si el todavía creyera que esto es como en los juegos, pero aun así era raro el no ver a la madre de Red sentada en el lugar de siempre, donde permanecería allí… no sé, ¿el 90% del juego?

Él tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle a su madre con respecto a este mundo, pero tal parecía que no tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo. Al menos, por ahora…

Red sacudía su cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua, dejando otro libro en el piso por enésima vez.

Cada uno de esos libros era interesante, pero parece que el diálogo de la interacción con el estante de Red estaba demasiado en lo correcto… para su infortunio.

Hablaban más de los Pokémon en sí que en sus interacciones o en las áreas en los que los Pokémon se desenvuelven.

Aunque no negaba que tenía ciertos datos interesantes. Como que los animales también existían en este mundo, e incluso desde antes que los Pokémon.

Eso sí, había aprendido bastantes cosas. Por ejemplo, y quizás lo más importante de todo…

¡Los Pokémon podían aprender más de cuatro movimientos!

Si una persona lo pensaba bien, era algo raro el que NO aprendiera más de cuatro. ¿Una persona o cualquier animal sólo saben moverse hacia adelante, atrás, izquierda y derecha como únicos movimientos? No. También sabemos correr, saltar, deslizarnos, trotar, etc. ¡Y en cuantas direcciones queramos!

Un Pokémon puede aprender una gran cantidad de movimientos, pero aun así siempre tendría los llamados "Cuatro Principales", los movimientos que el Pokémon más usaría, y los movimientos que más potencia tendrían por la costumbre y el desarrollo hacia ellos.

Si tu Pokémon tenía [Golpe Cuerpo], [Refuerzo], [Látigo] y [Gruñido], no significaba que no podía utilizar [Placaje] o [Ataque Rápido].

Además, si contamos con criaturas como Pidgeot, Fearow o Diglett… ¡Sería extraño si no supiesen [Vuelo] o [Excavar]! Lo mismo pasa con Pokémon Acuáticos. ¡Sería extraño si no supiesen [Buceo] o [Surf]!

Este mundo era un poco más lógico con respecto al mundo de los Videojuegos.

Además, por lo que había comprobado en la PC, también los llamados "Turnos" no existían, ni siquiera como una regla tácita entre los entrenadores. Un entrenador y su Pokémon podían atacar cuán rápido permitiesen su mente, su cuerpo y sus reflejos, al igual que sus reacciones.

Podían desplazarse por el campo de batalla, usarlo a su favor, nada de lo que usualmente se podría hacer en el juego.

En ese sentido, este mundo era mucho más parecido al Anime que al manga o a los juegos.

Aunque esto podía eliminar un par de estrategias, además de no tener ni siquiera la más mínima y remota idea de cómo sería su toma de decisiones en combate con sus Pokémon, no podía evitar el sentir como sus labios se alzaban en una sonrisa. Esto se hacía bastante interesante.

Red finalmente le prestó atención al objeto que más lo requería.

La PokéDex. Aquel objeto legendario, admirado y reverenciado por los fans. Un objeto que le podía cambiar la vida a quien sea que fuese su portador. Grandeza estaba destinada al entrenador que la llevase. Tanto en la franquicia como en este mundo, parecía que esto no cambiaba.

El objeto en cuestión parecía similar a una Nintendo DS. Aunque tendría un dejo de romance y nostalgia el que su forma fuera similar a una GameBoy, parece ser que lamentablemente él no podría ver la PokéDex en aquel diseño tan nostálgico.

Una carcasa de color roja con un diseño similar a una Honor Ball la decoraban. Parecía llevar una Cámara en la parte desplegable.

Más que una DS, a Red le parecía similar a un pequeño Notebook que a una DS por su forma y disposición, sólo que con la carencia de un teclado, reemplazándolo por una pantalla táctil, además que este pequeño "Cruce" entre una DS y un Notebook era además del tamaño suficiente como para caber en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

Red veía con interés esta nueva versión de la PokéDex, buscando un botón de encendido o algo así.

Pero estaba tan inmerso en la PokéDex, que ni siquiera se percató cuando un par de tiernos ojos se posaron sobre él.

La joven Eevee había despertado del mundo de Cresselia. Sus ojos estaban letárgicos, y no pudo evitar soltar un tierno bostezo, mientras pestañeaba de forma adorable para tratar de despejar su letargo.

La joven Eevee miraba al chico que la había tomado como su "compañera".

Cuando era joven, había oído muchas historias con respecto a los humanos y los Pokémon.

Un lazo que nacía de un fatídico encuentro en un combate. Una confrontación que los llevaría a ser capturado por los humanos.

Pero no todo resultaba tan gris como las cosas parecían hacerlo. Los entrenadores los llenaban de cariño, confianza, y una amistad a prueba de todo.

La fuerza nacía en su interior, y sobrepasaban los límites individuales de cada Pokémon y su especie mientras acompañaban a su nuevo "Maestro", compañero y amigo.

Para los humanos como para los Pokémon, un viaje increíble comenzaba para ambos lados. Un viaje lleno de cambios, un viaje para hacerse más fuertes, un viaje para lograr ser los mejores. Un viaje donde nacerían quizás los más grandes lazos que tendrían en su vida.

El Noctowl que cuidaba el bosque (Al que llamaban con cariño Tío Gaebora) les dijo que una vez fue el Pokémon de un entrenador de gran calibre, un entrenador llamado "Kéter" y algo más (Ella nunca fue buena recordando los nombres de los seres humanos), y que de hecho estuvo viajando por el por un largo tiempo, visitando regiones, volviéndose fuerte, y conociendo cosas que quizás nunca hubiera sabido si no hubiera conocido a ese chico cuando el apenas era un Hoothoot.

El porqué estaba en el bosque… parecía que su "Entrenador" (O así se hacen llamar los humanos que llevan Pokémon), le había soltado, principalmente porque Noctowl quería sentar cabeza y tener una familia, vivir en un lugar estable… Cosa que si seguía con su entrenador, ambos sabían que no podría hacer. Así que tras una emotiva despedida, Su entrenador lo soltó, y Noctowl comenzó su propio viaje, un viaje en busca de una familia.

Su tío Gaebora les había dicho también que estar junto con un entrenador era lo mejor que les podía pasar en la vida, si es que el entrenador con quienes estaban era una buena persona. Pero si llegasen a estar con un entrenador que su corazón estuviera inmerso en la maldad, su destino sería peor que si hubieran sido víctimas de un Garchomp hambriento (Aunque nunca había visto a un Garchomp).

Y lamentablemente para ella… Los primeros "entrenadores" que tuvo, si se podían hacer llamar así, fueron aquellas horribles personas.

Pero tal vez ahora, si era esta chico…

-¡bien! ¡Lo encendí!

Un corto grito lleno de felicidad despertó a la Eevee de sus pensamientos. El chico de apariencia fría frente a sus ojos parecía haber derrumbado su fachada fría. Sus labios se alzaban en una genuina sonrisa llena de emoción, y sus ojos tenían una mirada claramente emocionada. Una mirada de alegría verdadera.

Ella misma recordaba lo que pasó hace un rato.

Sus ojos, fríos pero llenos de sentimientos… Unos ojos contradictorios, pero claramente reflejaban algo que ella conocía.

Un dolor sin fin, como si hubiera sufrido tanto como ella. Y una gentileza sin fin, como la mirada de su tío Gaebora.

Eevee sonrió sin darse cuenta. Aquel joven de apariencia fría parecía contento de forma genuina. Como si fuera un niño pequeño todavía. Su sonrisa y su expresión eran un completo contraste si los comparaba con la vez que lo vio hace un rato.

Ella sentía que ambos eran iguales.

Si era este chico… Tal vez podía aceptarlo como su Entrenador…

Ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente, y el humor de Eevee parecía haberse mejorado.

Podía confiar en este humano.

Aún mantenía sus dudas, pero al ver la sonrisa de este chico, cada duda había sido eliminada

Red, sin darse cuenta, había hecho que la Eevee lo aceptara por completo como su entrenador.

La persona en cuestión se hallaba inmerso en la pantalla inferior de la PokéDex.

Si tuviera que definir el Menú… Sería como volver a usar los viejos paneles del menú de Pokémon, Como si estuviera jugando en una DS. Con el panel del menú en la pantalla inferior.

Era bastante parecido al menú del HG/SS, sólo que opciones tales como Bolsa, PokéGear, PokéDex, entre otros.

En cambio, aparecían "Identificar" con el símbolo de una Lupa, "Registros" con la imagen de una libreta abierta, "Equipo", con la imagen de 6 Pokéballs, y "Miscelánea" con un símbolo de una nota musical, acompañada de una fotografía y una cinta cinematográfica

Entonces, cosas como "Pokémon" debería ser la opción de PokéDex, y "Equipo" debería ser la opción de Pokémon. "Identificar" debería utilizar la cámara para ver a un Pokémon salvaje e identificar sus características. "Registros"… no tenía idea de qué podía hacer, pero "Miscelánea" debía tener cosas como Música, Galerías, etc.

Estaba a punto de verificar las opciones de la PokéDex, pero…

[… ¡VOY A PERSEGUIR Y MATAR A ESE BASTARDO!]

Un extraño grito resonó en su cabeza y en la de Eevee, lo que hizo que Red se congelara momentáneamente. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio por su ventana como un gran vendaval levantando polvo y tierra por doquier era seguid por dos manchas negras (Aunque parecía que una de las manchas trataba de detener a la otra mancha).

-… -Red se quedó en silencio. No quería saber que había ocurrido afuera… por muy cómico y cliché que pareciese…

-¿Vee?

Parecía que su Eevee se había despertado. Se hallaba sentado mirando en su dirección, ladeando la cabeza, como si estuviera diciendo "… ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?"

-…Ni yo sé lo que acaba de suceder. –Dijo Red. No sabía si realmente era lo que Eevee había dicho, pero…

-Vee, Eevee.

El Eevee había suspirado, mientras se encogía de hombros. Por su expresión, parecía que al menos no se había equivocado.

Red utilizó su PokéDex, apuntando la cámara hacia Eevee. Pulsó "identificar", para ver s sus suposiciones eran correctas.

La pantalla superior que se hallaba en negro se había tornado azul por unos momentos, para mostrar algunas opciones, como "Identificar Pokémon", "Identificar Movimiento", "identificación Libre", "Identificación Oral (Pistas Entrenador)"

Aunque estaba curioso con respecto a las demás opciones, todavía no sería útil el verificarlas, especialmente porque su Eevee no estaba atacando. Por lo tanto, solo se limitó a usar "Identificar Pokémon" y apuntar hacia Eevee.

La pantalla superior mostró la imagen que la cámara estaba captando (Su Eevee sentado sobre su cama), mientras que la pantalla inferior mostraba una imagen tridimensional de Eevee.

 **[EEVEE, EL POKéMON EVOLUCIÓN. ES UN POKéMON ALTAMENTE VALORADO POR LOS ENTRENADORES EL MUNDO DEBIDO A SU ADORABLE APARIENCIA Y SU CAPACIDAD DE ADAPTAPTARSE A LOS MEDIOS MÁS HOSTILES POR SU INESTABLE CÓDIGO GENÉTICO. SON MUY DIFÍCILES DE VER, A PESAR DE QUE VIVEN EN PEQUEÑAS MANADAS.]**

Una voz nostálgica que cualquier fan de la serie original en Hispanoamérica reconocería sonaba en sus oídos.

La voz de la PokéDex de Red era idéntica a la voz de la PokéDex de Ash en las primeras temporadas, en la versión Hispanoamericana.

Pero la voz no se detenía, haciendo que Red descartara su nostalgia para otro momento.

 **[EEVEE TIENDE A RECIBIR UN NOMBRE PROPIO TRAS LA CELEBRACIÓN DE UN FESTIVAL EN SU MANADA DONDE RECIBIRÍA UNA MARCA EN SU VIENTRE BAJO DESPUÉS DE TENER UN AÑO DE VIDA. A PESAR DE QUE ESTE EEVEE TIENE AÑO Y MEDIO DE VIDA, NO PARECE TENER NI UNA MARCA NI UN NOMBRE PROPIO. ESTE EEVEE ES DE GÉNERO FEMENINO, Y ESTÁ AL NIVEL 5. ESTE EEVEE ESTÁ REGISTRADO A NOMBRE DE: ENTRENADOR RED KETCHUM, PROVENIENTE DE PUEBLO PALETA. NO PUEDE SER CAPTURADO POR NINGÚN ENTRENADOR MIENTRAS EL DUEÑO NO LIBERE A ESTE. SI EL ENTRENDOR QUE INTENTE CAPTURAR A ESTE EEVEE LO INTENTA MÁS DE TRES VECES, SERÁ NOTIFICADO A LA AGENCIA DE POLICÍAS MÁS CERCANA, Y SE LE REVOCARÁ LA LICENCIA DE ENTRENADOR DURANTE UN PLAZO INDETERMINADO]**

-… -Red no lo demostraba, pero estaba que saltaba de la felicidad por este increíble aparato. No limitándose sólo a dar una breve descripción del Pokémon, pero dando una información concisa de lo que necesitaba saber.

Pero tal parecía que la emoción no era compartida por su Eevee. Desde el momento en el que el PokéDex mencionó las palabras "No parece tener ni una marca ni un nombre propio", la expresión de Eevee se había ensombrecido. Aparte, desde antes estaba buscando el origen de la voz, y miraba con desconfianza a la PokéDex.

Red, entendiendo los sentimientos del Eevee, o al menos creyendo hacerlo, se acerca cuidadosamente al Eevee. El Eevee no parece sentirse molesto por el hecho de que Red se acercara a él. Red se arrodilló en frente del Eevee, mientras parte de su expresión era oculta por su gorra.

-…Esto de aquí es una PokéDex. –Dijo Red, apuntando al mencionado objeto. –No es un ser vivo, sólo es una voz falsa que sale de este aparato. Y al ser un aparato, no tiene conocimiento de cosas como el tacto, o guardarse cosas, pues da una información precisa y directa de los Pokémon.

Eevee parecía asentir, entendiendo el mensaje, perdiendo un tanto esa mirada desconfiada. Pero seguía mirando con un toque de rencor al aparato en las manos de Red.

-Sé que puede llegar a ser molesto, pero es útil… bastante útil… Así que… disculpa si esto te ofendió… y discúlpame.

Red, con su fría expresión si haber cambiado, se arrodilló frente al Eevee pidiendo el perdón de este. El Eevee por su acción se volvió bastante frenético, intentando de pedirle que se levantara, pero de su boca, sólo gritos salían que un ser humano no entendería.

Eevee sabía que no era culpa de él las palabras sin tacto y e indirectamente ofensivas del objeto rojo, pero también sabía que el humano de rojo sentía que él se había ofendido por las palabras, por lo que se arrodilló para pedirle perdón. Por eso… no podía evitar sentirse frustrada.

Frustrada por su incapacidad de poder hablarle a su entrenador.

Pero de alguna manera, parecía que Red había captado el mensaje de Eevee (Tal vez por su tono de voz) por lo que se incorporó ligeramente, para el alivio de Eevee.

-… -Red parecía estar meditando algo. Sabía que tal vez la pregunta la ofendería aún más que el mismo PokéDex, por lo que dudaba de decirlas o no.

Al final, decidió tragarse las palabras que quería decir, dejándolas de lado para otra ocasión. En cambio, decidió adelantar la conversación que, quizás en importancia, era mayor que todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

Red inhaló una bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

-… Sabes que es un entrenador, ¿cierto? –Red le preguntó al Eevee. Este se quedó callado unos segundos… antes de asentir con la cabeza. Para estas ocasiones, tanto el Eevee como el entrenador llegaron a un acuerdo tácito que era el mejor método de comunicación a falta de un entendimiento mutuo. –Entonces… debes saber que lo que buscamos es hacernos fuertes, tanto nosotros como los Pokémon que nos acompañan, ¿Cierto?

El Eevee se quedó en silencio durante algunos momentos… antes de volver a asentir.

-…Desde ahora, pienso volverme fuerte, y necesito un Pokémon a mi lado que me ayude a combatir. Puedo no ser el mejor entrenador. Soy sólo un novato, pero, ¿Quieres volverte fuerte a mi…?

Red no terminó de hablar, antes de que el Eevee saltara en su regazo, haciéndole caer al piso.

No sintió dolor en absoluto. Su mirada se dirigió al culpable de su caída, quien le miraba con una sincera sonrisa, y unos ojos llenos de determinación.

El Eevee- Su Eevee, asintió.

Red no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. En su cuerpo, dicho gesto se traduciría en una sonrisa inherentemente arrogante… O eso creía, pues para el Eevee en frente suyo, y para cualquiera que viera esta escena, solo sería una sonrisa llena de alegría.

-Mi nombre es Red Ketchum. Espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante… compañera.

-¡Vee! -Gritó alegremente su Eevee

Red Ketchum… Ella nunca se había aprendido bien los nombres de los seres humanos. Pero ahora Eevee estaba segura. Eso era lo que sentía.

El nombre de Red sería uno que nunca olvidaría durante el resto de su vida.

Red estaba bajando las escaleras. Estaba seguro que cuando estaba en su habitación cuando despertó en este mundo y este cuerpo, había una mochila cerca de su cama. Pero ahora cuando estaba de vuelta en su habitación, la mochila había desaparecido.

Su mochila sería, al menos de momento, algo indispensable en su viaje. Esto no era un videojuego donde los objetos que recibiría serían infinitos, o estarían en el interior de algún bolsillo en su chaqueta que parecía no tener fondo alguno (Aunque los bolsillos del Profesor Oak contradecían toda lógica… ¿Y que se supone que pasaba con esas ventanillas emergentes apareciendo frente a sus ojos?), gastaban espacio, espacio que necesitaría distribuir bien desde ahora en adelante.

Su Eevee estaba siguiéndolo por detrás a una distancia muy escasa. Su mirada recorría con curiosidad las paredes de la casa. Ella nunca había visto el interior de una casa humana. Sólo había visto el interior de ese horripilante lugar, o el laboratorio del profesor. Ella incluso había pensado que los humanos vivían en esos lugares tan desolados. Vaya que se equivocaba. Con cosas tan cómodas como las "camas", Eevee empezó a despertar una sana curiosidad hacia el mundo de los humanos… cosa que a Red no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

En sus brazos, Red levaba una pequeña cantidad de libros. Esos libros eran libros eran un libro de biología Pokémon básica e intermedia, un libro de lazos entre los Pokémon y humanos, una enciclopedia de habilidades, un libro de las múltiples naturalezas de un Pokémon y el cómo sacarles provecho, un catálogo de movimientos y aplicaciones diversas de estos, entre otros varios.

Su tamaño era el suficiente como para ser la mitad de una mochila para estudiantes de secundaria o de Educación Media.

Pero necesitaba leer estos libros. Todo esto podía ser importante, pues…

Una idea cruzó por su mente. Dejó los libros en la mesa de la sala de estar/comedor de la casa, y sacó su PokéDex.

Sentía como la mirada llena de rencor miraba hacia la PokéDex, pero Red… sólo pasó de ello. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era tan importante como solucionar los sentimientos negativos no correspondidos del Eevee hacia el objeto inanimado.

En la pantalla de la parte inferior, seleccionó la opción [Identificación Libre] y mientras la pantalla superior mostraba la parte de la cámara, apuntó esta misma hacia los libros.

Esperaba que funcionase…

 **[HAY UN MONTÓN DE LIBROS YACIENDO SOBRE LA MESA]**

…No me digas…. Al menos, sabía que la PokéDex podía evaluar situaciones y cosas aparte de los Pokémon.

 **[HAY UN TOTAL DE 9 LIBROS APILADOS UNO SOBRE OTRO. ESTOS LIBROS SON "BIOLOGÍA BÁSICA DE LOS POKÉMON" Y "BIOLOGÍA INTERMEDIA DE LOS POKÉMON PARA PRINCIPIANTES" DE SATOSHI FUJI, "AFINIDADES ENTRE ESPECIES: LAZOS INHERENTES ENTRE DIVERSOS POKÉMON" DE JACKSON FAIRIE, "ENCICLOPEDIA UNIVERSAL DE HABILIDADES" DE SAMUEL OAK, "EL ARTE DE LA POKÉBALL" DE KURT…]**

La PokéDex empezó a enumerar los diversos títulos que Red había sacado de su habitación. Estaba seguro que estos libros le serian de utilidad en un futuro. O al menos, creía que le serían de utilidad, pues sólo buscaba saciar su curiosidad y su sed de información acerca de los Pokémon. Aunque de paso, una cosa podía ayudarle y servir para otra…

 **[TODOS ESTOS LIBROS SE HALLAN REGISTRADOS E INCLUIDOS EN LA "LIBRERÍA" DEL MENÚ "MISCELÁNEA", JUNTO CON TODOS LOS LIBROS RELACIONADOS, ADJUNTOS, REQUERIDOS Y RECOMENDADOS POR EL PROYECTO POKéDEX]**

-… -Red tuvo el súbito impulso de estrellar la palma de su mano contra su cara. Apretó un botón al costado de la pantalla inferior de la PokéDex, uno que tenía el símbolo de una flecha que apuntaba hacia atrás (O eso creía), con el cual se dirigió hacia el menú principal de la PokéDex.

Red abrió la opción [Miscelánea]. Otras opciones se desplegaron, tales como [Música], [Galería], [Cinema], [Navegador], [Librería], [Info. Entrenador] entre otras muchas… Incluyendo opciones pertenecientes al PokéReloj, PokéGear, y otras cosas más.

Y cuando abrió la [Librería]…

El impulso se volvió un hecho. Por lo visto, tendría que dejar los libros arriba.

…No sólo eso. Cada título que había visto arriba, en su estante de libros, estaba presente en su PokéDex.

Mientras movía la palma que chocaba contra su cara, suspiró antes de volver a dejar los libros en su habitación. Desde ese momento, debería ser más cuidadoso en lo que hace, o revisar a fondo lo que necesita revisar. No habría sido bonito llevar esos libros como peso extra en un viaje de largo tiempo… Porque sólo serían especio mal ocupado.

Puede que dejar los libros en su habitación ayudara en su problema con respecto al espacio, pero eso no significaba que todo estuviera bien. Si mal no recordaba, después de ir a Ciudad Verde recibiría un paquete del encargado de la tienda quien le pediría que entregara un paquete al profesor, pero si consideramos el tiempo… dudaba que eso ocurriera. Además, él ya tenía una PokéDex, cosa que recibiría después del evento.

Sería después de recibir la PokéDex que su madre le daría las [Deportivas], que le permitirían correr a grandes velocidades debido a su flexibilidad, su resistencia y su comodidad, entre otras cosas.

Pero tales eventos bien podrían o no ocurrir. Lo único que sabía…

Es que esos zapatos que ahora usaba eran jodidamente incómodos para correr.

Si le ocurría algo a su Eevee, tendría que correr hacia el centro Pokémon más cercano. Y con esos zapatos tan incómodos, era probable que algo malo podía terminar en algo…

Espera, ¿Y su Eevee?

Recordaba que cuando bajó las escaleras con los libros, ella venía junto a él. Pero cuando subió las escaleras con ellos tras… descubrir su estupidez, su Eevee no venía con él.

Con su mirada recorría la sala de estar… hasta que encontró a la joven Eevee.

Ella se hallaba sentada en la mesa, en el mismo lugar donde se hallaban los libros hace un momento… No, donde algo se hallaba hace un momento (Prefería ignorar lo que pasó con los libros para evitar el impulso de estrellar la palma de su mano contra su cara… otra vez), mirando en dirección a la silla… hasta que sintió el sonido de los pasos de Red.

Al mirarlo a los ojos, su Eevee por alguna razón sonreía emocionada y miraba hacia la silla donde estaba sentada su madre antes de que todo eso ocurriera.

Allí, en la silla, algo que no notó en ningún momento (Por segunda vez consecutiva… No, si contamos la ausencia de su Eevee, sería por tercera vez) estaba de forma que cualquiera podría ver.

-… -En silencio, sintiéndose como un estúpido, se acercó a la silla mientras presionaba la visera de su gorra con fuerza para ocultar su expresión.

Frente a Eevee y a Red, se hallaba una mochila recostada en la silla. Y aquella mochila, en particular, era la misma mochila que se hallaba en la habitación de Red esta mañana.

Y junto a ellas… se hallaban un par de deportivas de color rojo con blanco y una nota.

Red no lo demostraba por su expresión indiferente y porque la sombra de la visera de la gorra ocultaba gran parte de su expresión, pero estaba bastante aliviado. Al menos, el peor de los incidentes había sido evitado.

Antes incluso de revisar el interior de la mochila, Red se cambió los zapatos por las deportivas rojas. Mejor prevenir que lamentar. Por ahora, sólo habían sido cosas triviales como los libros, o la mochila, pero quizás la próxima vez, no tendría tanta suerte…

Red revisó el interior de la mochila, bajo la mirada expectante de Eevee, quien miraba con curiosidad la" cosa de color amarillenta", con una expresión que parecía esperar que Red le explicase que era.

-Esto… es una mochila. –Dijo Red, algo divertido por dentro, explicándole al Eevee lo que para un humano era la cosa más obvia del mundo. –Sirve para guardar cosas en su interior, de forma que puedas llevar muchas más que las que deberías llevar normalmente…

Como las bayas, las pociones, las vendas, la tienda de acampar, los suministros y el dinero… que se hallaban en el interior de esta.

En serio… ¿Cómo la madre del cuerpo de este chico se las ingenió para meter todas estas cosas al interior de la mochila sin que esta se rompiese?...

No sólo estaban los objetos antes mencionados, sino que había otros más que Red ni siquiera quería recordar por la imposibilidad de todo esto cabiendo en su mochila… Tal vez el inventario como en los juegos si existía.

Finalmente, Red le tomó atención al último objeto que le faltaba darle la importancia que requería.

Red tomó la nota que estaba junto a la mochila. Era de un color amarillento, no cómo el del papel antiguo, sino como las notas que pondrías pegadas en la puerta de un refrigerador como un recordatorio.

" _Mi querido Red._

 _Si estás leyendo esto, es que surgió algo antes de que llegases a la casa, y tuve que salir. Si es así, discúlpame el no poder ver a tu primer inicial, ni desearte el buen viaje que mereces tener._

 _»Desde que eras pequeño, siempre estuve imaginando que este día llegaría, ¿sabes? A diferencia de los otros niños, ni tú ni tu hermano nunca habían sido de quedarse quietos en un solo lugar. Ambos tienen un espíritu aventurero tan libre como el viento. Arceus santo, ¡Sería raro si no hubieras querido recibir tu primer inicial e iniciar tu viaje por la región!_

 _»No puedo hacer mucho para ayudarte en este viaje. Este es TÚ viaje, y no puedo interferir mucho en él. Crecerás como persona. Conocerás grandes amigos, formarás lazos para toda la vida, y te harás fuerte para evitar perder algo de nuevo._

 _»Vivirás muchas cosas. Algunas buenas, otras no tanto._

 _»A veces, pondrás tu vida en riesgo, o alguien intentará atentar contra tu vida. Otras veces, te verás envuelto en algo peligroso por culpa de tus andanzas por el mundo. Yo y tu padre tuvimos la mala suerte de que fuimos así cuando jóvenes, y tú junto con tu hermano parecen haber heredado nuestra habilidad de atraer problemas._

 _Pero no podré interferir. Incluso si quisiera. Estarás lejos de mi alcance, o del profesor Oak. Pero al menos, espero que todo esto te ayude._

 _»Estas deportivas son unas especiales distribuidas por la sección de calzados de las Industrias Devon. Son resistentes al calor o a los cortes. Son extra resistentes, y adaptables a cualquier medio. ¡Y son súper cómodas!_

 _»La mochila que estás allí tiene más espacio y es más ligera de lo que aparenta. La dejé cerca de tu cama para que la llevaras, pero parece que no la tomaste en cuenta cuando saliste. En su interior hay cosas que vas a necesitar durante tu viaje._

 _»Y debajo de la mochila, hallarás una sorpresa especial, que todo entrenador necesita."_

Red dejó de leer y sacó la mochila.

Debajo de esta, se hallaba un hermoso cinturón negro, que tenía dos objetos a cada lado de su cadera.

Una de ellas era una especie de bolsa, y en el otro extremo… había un compartimiento para las Pokéballs.

" _Es un cinturón profesional para los Entrenadores Pokémon. Tiene un compartimiento para portar 6 Pokéballs, ¡y en el bolso del cinturón puedes guardar una pequeña cantidad de Pokéballs vacías para capturar lo que encuentres en tu camino!_

 _»En el interior del pequeño bolso, hay cinco Pokéballs vacías, junto con unos escasos 3000 PokéDolares._

 _Si te quedas sin Pokéballs, e Ciudad Viridian hay-"_

La carta llegaba hasta aquí. Red no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente tocado en su corazón. Por lo visto, en esta vida… al menos, tenía una buena madre.

Red colocó el cinturón de porte en su cintura. Colocó la mochila en su espalda. La Pokéball que le pertenecía a Eevee había sido guardada en uno de los compartimientos del cinturón.

Red se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, dejando atrás la nota de su madre.

Pero había algo nuevo escrito allí.

"Gracias, mamá"

Su aventura comenzaría desde ese instante.

Formalmente su viaje había comenzado tras recibir su PokéDex.

Pero ahora, él sentía que su viaje ya había empezado.

 **No pude evitar el sentir fue algo monótono. Incluso yo, su escritor, lo digo.**

 **Al menos, este capítulo de alguna manera ayuda a sentar las bases que quería hace tiempo remarcar, que son las diferencias de este mundeo y su estructura. Debo pronto el cómo lograr que esas cosas que mencioné en el capítulo pasado (Los conceptos/Ideas que les di de regalo en Navidad) sean explicadas en los siguientes capítulos, aunque no muy pronto, la verdad.**

 **El capítulo fue prácticamente escrito en su totalidad este día de hoy, un día bastante aburrido, en el que escribí más por necesidad que por afición.**

… **Sí, soy adicto a escribir. Tengo un problema con la escritura. Dependo de ella. ¡LA NECESITO!**

 **Ya, fuera de broma, quizás se pueda ver reflejado un poco de ello allí.**

 **Aunque, siendo sinceros… Incluso hay algunas partes que a mí me resultaron emotivas y en las que creo honestamente que debería sentirme orgulloso.**

 **Nos adentramos un poco más en la vida de los entrenadores y en los PokéDex holders a través del escaso conocimiento que Red va adquiriendo. Además, nos enteramos de la conveniencia de la PokéDex y su conveniencia para cualquier entrenador. Una verdadera fuente de conocimiento y practicidad, que ni siquiera todavía ha demostrado todo su potencial… ¡Como una conexión de internet permanente y rápida! ¡Sin ningún tipo de problemas!... Aunque eso tendrá que ver un poco más adelante.**

 **También volvemos a ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de la pequeña Eevee, y el cómo le agarra lentamente la confianza a su entrenador de ojos rojos… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo a pesar de sus traumas se acerca con un poco de proactividad a Red? Sencillo. Al igual que el Red del juego, el cual causaba que sus Pokémon sintieran un fuerte apego a pesar de su carácter frío (O al menos, es lo que piensa el Fandom), él tiene "algo" que hace que los Pokémon se sientan atraídos hacia él, y que en su corazón no more ni una onza de desconfianza por el chico de rojo.**

 **Ahora sí, lo importante, el anuncio.**

 **Estaba pensando en crear una serie aparte, con una especie de "extras" con respecto a la serie. Cosas con no tanta relevancia, pero que ayuden a entender un poco más el "por qué" de esta… O bien causarles confusión n.n**

 **De hecho, el Extra de Navidad, originalmente estaba planeado que su aparición fuese allí. Sería algo similar a Reset Bloodlines, con Reset Bloodlines Chronicles, que tiene una serie de "extras" que influirán en la historia y expandirán el universo de la misma.**

 **Pero de hecho, esta no es una decisión, sino una pregunta hacia el que lea. `Puesto que en realidad yo no siento que sea necesario el subir estas.**

 **¿Por qué les digo?**

 **En realidad, ya tengo unos cuatro cortos hechos ya para esta historia, cortos que hago cuando la inspiración flaquea y escribo algo rápido como una especie de "Omake" con datos interesantes para que a mí mismo no se me olviden, y lo hago en forma de historia.**

 **Y al menos, a menos que sea algo importante, yo no pienso colocarlos en los capítulos.**

 **Sé que la idea ya se entendió, pero aun así la explicaré mejor con un ejemplo.**

 **EJ: -En la historia principal, se nos muestra la historia por un momento desde la perspectiva de Gengar (Gary) y Weaville (Nombre Pendiente), siguiendo a Red, mientras que el primero divaga sobre algunas cosas que pasaron hace poco, de las cuales no se dice mucha información**

 **-En la serie de Extras se nos muestra lo que Gary hizo, causando alguna estupidez que terminó con el colapso del mercado y la economía de la región, causando que una nueva guerra comenzase y un holocausto nuclear destruyera Teselia/Unova (?)**

… **Al menos… creo que se entiende, ¿no?**

 **Se los dejo a su criterio, pues en realidad me vale exactamente m***** si aceptan o no, pues no me afecta mucho. Sólo que… ustedes se lo perderán n.n**

 **Esperaré durante cuatro días (O hasta que el capítulo salga) su respuesta. Como en la sociedad, tomaré la opinión de la mayoría como la respuesta… Incluso si esa mayoría es un único Review. En ese caso, significaría que todos votaron que quieren ver la serie de cortos (Consecuencias por un solo Review xD)**

 **Y si no hay tal Review… Lo dejaré a mí criterio.**

 **Les deseo Problemas, Diversión, y un feliz Año Nuevo**

 **Nero Terumi**


	5. Cap 4 - Un Día Bastante Agitado (Pte 2)

**ADVERTENCIA: A diferencia de capítulos anteriores, este capítulo tiene leves referencias a temas para adultos, entre ellas, temas sexuales, drogas, y demás. Aunque sé que les da lo mismo y además está permitido por la calificación actual "T". E incluso si no fuera así, sé que lo verían de todas formas, y es tan sutil que ni se siente. Así que… olvidemos esto.**

 **Bueno, aquí nos vemos de nuevo n.n El anterior capítulo lo sentí un poco flojo, como de "transición", ya que más que nada lo usé sólo para mostrar lo rota que está la PokéDex (Con su espacio de más de 64 TB… espera, ¿eso lo mencioné, no?...ja, SPOILER (que ni importante es)). Pero creo que con este me redimo.**

 **Lo habría sacado antes, pero tuve uno de esos famosos bloqueos que tanto abruman a muchos escritores. Además… ¡ES será jugable en BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle! ¡También Tager! Sólo espero que Celica o Carl sean jugables también, o tal vez Hakumen o Bang…**

 **También he de mencionar que estuve durante bastantes días jugando Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, BlazBlue Calamity Trigger, y me vi de nuevo Code Geass. Y tengo inspiración para seguir escribiendo… pero de alguna manera terminó en volverse un Fic cross-over con estas tres franquicias. Haría algo como realizarlo o subirlo, paro ya hay alguien que se encarga de hacer fics de ese tipo (Atlas Ultima y Sehiroth12285 quienes hacen un fic cross-over de BB y KH, y CG y KH respectivamente) aunque ellos los hacen en inglés, mientras yo lo haría en español, y naturalmente no sería la misma historia…**

 **En fin, les tengo cosas que decir, pero eso será al final del capítulo. Pues en realidad, tengo algo que pedirles.**

 **Ah, y con respecto a los extras, por un voto unánime (2 o 3 personas, creo), subiré extras desde ahora en adelante, pero… se los comunicaré más abajo, para que disfruten del fic.**

 **En fin, ya no tengo nada más que decir (hasta vernos abajo), disfruten del… ah, cierto, el Disclaimer. Bien, luego del Disclaimer disfruten del capítulo**

 **Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, a NINTENDO, a Game Freak, a TV Tokyo, a los estudios por los que ha pasado la serie/anime, a Hidemori Kusaka, a la editorial del manga, y a cualquiera que esté relacionado con los anteriores mencionados.**

 **Yo soy… sólo alguien haciendo un Fanfic. No tengo ninguna influencia en la historia de ninguna de las personas, compañías y asociaciones anteriormente mencionadas, y tal vez tampoco lo tendré. Mi palabra vale lo mismo que un término referido al desperdicio biológico, palabra de 6 letras que comienza con "M"**

 _Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Cuándo fue que se rindió?_

 _Su vida era solo lo que sus impulsos le dictaban que hiciera._

 _Nunca había hecho nada que realmente le llamase la atención, o le asegurara una vida feliz._

 _El descubrimiento de algo nuevo, o algo que fuera interesante, le hacía lanzarse imprudentemente hacia cualquier situación, esperando encontrar felicidad y diversión._

 _Pero antes de hallar el resultado, se largaba con aburrimiento buscando satisfacer su siguiente impulso._

 _No es como si el dejara de hacer cualquier cosa para saciar sus impulsos. Nunca abandonó sus estudios, cosa que había que remarcar._

 _Pero pronto, sus propios impulsos lo único que hicieron fue traerle desgracia tras desgracia._

 _Su vida fue arruinada por sus propias estupideces._

" _Si solo me hubiese controlado… si solo no hubiese hecho eso…"_

 _Preguntas como esa rondaban su cabeza._

 _No podía volver al pasado y enmendar sus estupideces. Y aunque lo hiciera… sólo sería para cometer otra aún más grave._

 _Su único consuelo… era sólo una vieja consola con algunos cartuchos gastados por el uso._

 _Él sonreía mientras encendía su vieja Gameboy Color._

 _Se sentía patético. Por desperdiciar su vida. Pero necesitaba consuelo. El pasado no se puede arreglar, el futuro es algo incierto._

 _El presente es lo que vale… pero su valor puede ser nulo si lo que hiciste en tu pasado fue sólo cercar tu vida._

Red cerró la puerta de su casa, mientras que su Eevee saltaba hacia su lomo.

Había que decirlo. Su mochila era bastante pesada, pero al menos le servía a Eevee de asiento (estaba tan llena que incluso parecía estar inflada, hasta el punto que un Pokémon pequeño con facilidad podría reposar perfectamente sobre la mochila).

Su corazón palpitaba con ligero fervor y anticipación, pero estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo. Un silencioso y pacífico sentimiento de emoción lo llenaba.

Su corazón estaba calmado al punto en el que él se sentía sorprendido.

Desde siempre, él era el tipo de persona que se lanzaba lleno de impulsos para hacer cualquier cosa que despertara emoción en su corazón.

Pero a pesar que estaba emocionado… no podía sentir ningún impulso de ese estilo en su corazón.

Su sangre hervía, pero de una forma más bien calmada y pacífica.

¿Era un efecto de su cuerpo? ¿Era quizás "su presencia" la que inhibía aquellos impulsos erráticos que en el pasado lo condicionaban?

-¡Vee!

Fue despertado de sus pensamientos (estaba agarrando una mala costumbre de "soñar despierto") cuando sintió un cálido toque en su nuca. Su Eevee ronroneaba ligeramente mientras reposaba su cabeza contra su nuca.

Red sonrió divertido. Una sonrisa que quizás en este mundo nadie más ha visto aparte de Eevee.

Se llenó de determinación, mientras avanzaba hacia su nuevo destino.

…

…¿Dónde estaba la ruta 1?

Fue en este momento que su determinación se fue directamente a la mierda.

Red estrelló la palma de su mano contra su frente, cubierta por la visera de la gorra.

Esto no era un videojuego, por más similar que pareciese uno. No era como si la ruta 1 se encontrara desplazándose hacia arriba. No es como si ir todo recto hacia arriba lo llevase a Ciudad Verde. En primer lugar… ¡esto no es una Gameboy o una DS! ¡No hay un "hacia arriba"!

Incluso antes de salir por completo de su casa, Red ya se había perdido.

"… _Aunque_ " Red puso su mano sobre el mentón. Quizás no tenía idea de donde podría estar la ruta 1, pero vio por la ventana de su casa una extraña nube de polvo seguida por dos manchones yendo hacia detrás de la casa, siguiendo ese camino.

¿Tal vez podían haberse dirigido hacia la ruta 1? No tenía nada que perder, si llegaba a tener la razón.

Red entonces, con una nueva dosis de confianza adquirida, se puso en marcha hacia el camino sin pavimentar, en la dirección contraria a su casa.

Pero de alguna manera… sentía que estaba olvidando algo. Algo importante…

"Tal vez solo estoy pensando de más" se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Qué pudo haber olvidado?

Incluso a pesar de que esa extraña sensación no había desaparecido, eso no le obstruyó a Red al momento de apreciar el pasaje que le rodeaba.

Red estaba anonadado frente a la belleza del lugar. Las casas eran escasas y simples. Había un buen trecho de espacio que las separaba una de otras. La simpleza de su diseño era tal que a cualquiera que los viese le parecerían monótonas… Pero eso sería si fuese cualquier otro lugar aparte de Pueblo Paleta.

Aquellas casas de construcción monótona y simple, teñidas de variopintos colores, parecían calzar de forma perfecta ante la belleza y paz del Pueblo. Resplandeciente césped a la altura de la rodilla, en un verde oscuro y un verde claro brillantes bajo el efecto del rocío.

Suaves pero pronunciadas colinas parecían ser unas curvas carentes de cualquier imperfección, como el oleaje en el océano bajo la influencia de la calmada marea.

Robustos pero hermosos robles estaban desperdigados en medio de las praderas y valles de Pueblo Paleta.

Hasta donde el ojo podía ver, un mar verde llenaba su visión, sólo siendo manchado por las variopintas casas y estructuras, y sus hermosos colores, contrastando con su simpleza.

Era como la paleta de colores de un artista. Un lienzo en blanco que se teñiría de la Paleta de las aventuras de sus residentes.

La simpleza y la belleza podían ir de la mano. Al menos en el caso de Pueblo Paleta.

Una belleza capaz de embelesar el alma de cualquier ser que aprecie el entorno, borrando por un momento sus problemas y dudas, inundando sus corazones con una sensación de calma y seguridad. Una paz difícilmente alcanzable en su viejo mundo.

Red asintió con su cabeza, en señal de aprobación hacia su entorno. Su Eevee también soltó un corto suspiro de apreciación.

Red había olvidado que algo le faltaba. Olvidó aquella duda. Duda que más tarde la cobraría por sus descuidos.

Red se mantuvo quieto solo unos momentos para apreciar su entorno, antes de ponerse en marcha. ¿Hacia dónde? A la dirección contraria de su casa. Si la humareda la cual seguía estaba yendo de hecho fuera de Pueblo Paleta, solo había dos opciones. O ir hacia la ruta 1, o dirigirse hacia la Ruta 21.

Y si sus suposiciones eran correctas, tal como en el videojuego, la dirección de la Ruta 21 estaba frente al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, y la Ruta 1 estaba al lado contrario.

Y aunque no había visto la Ruta 21, mientras más se acercase al Laboratorio, más sentía aquel olor "marino" proveniente de las playas y las bahías, aquella humedad característica de ellas. Por lo tanto, al otro lado debería estar la Ruta 1… ¿verdad?

Mientras caminaba, esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón el no equivocarse.

Red caminó alrededor de 15 minutos hacia la dirección de la humareda (al menos, ahora podía asegurar que Pueblo Paleta no era en lo absoluto pequeña), esperando que sus deducciones no haya sido malas en absoluto.

Pero a medida que se acercaba hacia el lugar, veía a la distancia una extraña estructura alzándose entre los bosques, levantándose y manteniéndose a una altura cuatro veces mayor que la altura de los árboles (Incluso tal vez más).

Red estaba demasiado lejos para apreciarla mejor, pero aquella estructura se le hacía vagamente familiar… vagamente reconocible… pero no tanto de los videojuegos. Sino más bien de su antiguo mundo…

Además, ese no fue el único cambio.

Mientras más se acercase hacia esa dirección, más apreciaba como la distancia entre las casas disminuía, e incluso aparecían diferentes estructuras aparte de casas. Tiendas, Departamentos, pequeños hoteles, restaurantes, floristerías, lugares de ocio, una especie de centro comercial bastante reducido, e incluso algo que parecía ser un terminal de buses, una agencia de Policía, y un cuartel de Bomberos.

Pequeñas plazas también aparecían, y estructuras que Red no reconocía, no por su forma, sino porque parecían estar cerradas, y Red no era adivino ni era un Pokémon del tipo Psíquico, por lo que no tenía idea de lo que podían ser.

Pero algo era seguro, una corazonada que hizo a Red hacer un gesto de triunfo en su interior.

La mayoría de las casa, no, de los edificios en sí parecían estar orientados a la cercanía a esta parte, donde las casas se volvían más abundantes. Incluso las diversidades de tiendas y servicios se volvían más variadas en comparación con las que se hallaban cerca de su casa (las cuales, ahora que lo notaba, parecían ser cero).Eso significaba que todo el pueblo se concentraba en esta zona, debido a que había algo importante.

¿Y qué era más importante para un pequeño pueblo que la conexión de este con el resto del mundo?

También podía serlo sus atracciones turísticas, o incluso el Laboratorio del célebre profesor de fama mundial, pero por alguna razón parecía que, o bien no habían aprovechado el valor de estos recursos, o bien simplemente estos no tenían ningún valor especial para los visitantes de otros lugares, por alguna razón.

Así que, Red cada vez estaba más seguro. Estaba en la dirección correcta.

Finalmente, Red dio en lo que sería una pequeña plaza circular. Aunque para ser un pueblo pequeño, la plaza parecía ser bastante significativa. A diferencia de las anteriores, esta estaba pavimentada en roca (Hablando de eso, en algún punto el camino bajo los pies de Red se había convertido en un camino pavimentado en cemento, pero Red nunca se percató de ello), dándole un aire de antigüedad y belleza apreciable para cualquier amante de las antigüedades.

Árboles de extraña naturaleza que Red no podía distinguir su especie (principalmente porque Red no es botánico, ni nunca se interesó mucho en sus nombres, en realidad), pero de bella apariencia para la vista crecían en zonas despejadas de pavimento, dando pequeñas áreas verdes en puntos clave que acentuaba la belleza del lugar.

Estatuas se alzaban en medio de la plaza, siendo, para sorpresa de Red, la estatua de en medio una figura similar a la de Green la que se alzaba y destacaba más que el resto.

Red no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta. Esta era la Plaza de Armas del pueblo. El emblema de Pueblo Paleta.

Al lado izquierdo de la plaza (desde su perspectiva) se hallaba un bello edificio con una apariencia similar a una casona antigua, o a una pequeña y alargada mansión abierta a las personas. Red suponía que tal vez este edificio era quizás algo así como el ayuntamiento de Pueblo Paleta.

Al lado contrario, un edificio que también sorprendió a Red tanto como el anterior se levantaba de forma gloriosa y ominosa con una estructura digna del periodo barroco.

Allí, una iglesia de hermosa apariencia yacía incentivando a todos aquellos que la observasen a entrar en su interior.

Y en frente de la plaza, se hallaba un camino con un par de tiendas y edificios más, pero también algo que destacaba haciendo a Red el preguntarse si debería seguir sorprendiéndose de estos cambios.

Aquella estructura monumental que Red había visto desde la distancia era una autopista, una autopista que se alzaba sobre el nivel de los grandes árboles de varios metros de altura… ¡siendo casi cuatro veces más grande!

Red aún recordaba sus horas jugando los juegos de Pokémon, y tenía sus ideas respecto a estas autopistas sobre los árboles.

En el videojuego, a veces se observaban carreteras y autopistas sobre la cabeza del jugador, autopistas que facilitaban el desplazamiento de una zona a otra siempre y cuando tuvieses una buena y confiable bicicleta de tu lado.

Él siempre tuvo la teoría de que esas autopistas estaban sobre el nivel de la tierra para no interferir tanto con el ambiente de los Pokémon, así como también dejar su huella frente a los Pokémon para mostrar las imponentes cosas que los humanos podían hacer, aparte de facilitar el acceso de una zona a otra.

Pero lo que si era seguro, es que Pueblo Paleta ya no era aquel lugar con sólo dos casas y un laboratorio.

El lienzo en blanco ya había sido pintado con una diversidad de colores que adornaban la belleza del lugar. Una inmensidad de colores que adornaban a la perfección la belleza de Pueblo Paleta.

Y a pesar de que en el corazón del pueblo, los edificios abundaban, el lugar nunca pareció dejar de ser un lugar "amigable con el medioambiente" cosa que en su país ningún pueblo, ciudad o región pudieron lograr a pesar del esfuerzo. O bien estaban muy desarrollados en cuanto a tecnología y comunicación, o bien estaban en un ambiente saludable. No había la posibilidad de ambas coexistiendo juntas.

Red le dedicó unos momentos a observar la Plaza de Armas de la ciudad, al igual que su Eevee, quien se movió de su posición sólo para apoyar su mentón en el hombro de Red, observando lo que el chico veía.

" _En comparación con el basurero donde solíamos vivir, al menos este lugar no carece de la llamada_ _calidad de vida_ _que tanto buscábamos como pareja para vivir_ " Red pensó con melancolía.

" _Así que este es un pueblo humano… bastante diferente del bosque. Y similar a lo que el tío Gaebora nos contaba en sus relatos_ " Eevee pensaba con nostalgia. " _… ¿Cómo lo estarán haciendo Papá y Mamá, o Rudel, o el tío Gaebora? … cómo… ¿Cómo estarán todos?_ "

Ambos, humano y Pokémon, se sumieron en el interior de sus pensamientos, profundo dentro de los recuerdos del pasado.

Cada uno tenía cosas en las que pensar, solo que ambos trataban de ignorarlas.

Red seguía sintiendo aquel dolor, aquel dolor que gatilló el comienzo de ese incidente… y su desenlace, y el dolor de las dudas creadas por las oportunidades y los comienzos.

Eevee seguía sintiendo aquella agonía, el dolor de los experimentos que en sí hicieron esos seres humanos, y el dolor de la incertidumbre por sus seres queridos.

El profesor Oak les dio a Green y a Red dos Pokéballs, cada una de ellas con un Eevee. Y aunque Red no tuvo la oportunidad de escoger su Eevee, parecía como que el destino se había encargado de entregarle a una gran compañera para su viaje.

Pues ambos eran iguales, como dos gotas de agua.

Red caminó sin rumbo fijo hacia el interior de la plaza. Su mente… se hallaba en lo profundo de sus recuerdos, al igual que su nueva compañera.

De forma inconsciente, llegó frente a la estatua del hombre parecido a su "rival".

Una placa de metal tenía grabado su nombre, un nombre que incluso hizo a Red despertar de sus pensamientos.

[EN NOMBRE DEL MEJOR ENTRENADOR QUE UN PEQUEÑO Y HUMILDE PUEBLO PUDO HABER DADO A LUZ. ESPEREMOS QUE TU NOMBRE PERDURE PARA SIEMPRE GRABADO EN LOS ANALES Y REGISTROS DE LA HISTORIA, EN LAS ESTRELLAS, EN EL FIRMAMENTO, Y EN EL REINO DE ARCEUS.

PALLET OAK. FUNDADOR DE PUEBLO PALETA, FUNDADOR DE LA LIGA POKéMON, Y EL MEJOR ENTRENADOR QUE ESTE PUEBLO PUDO DESEAR.]

" _Pallet Oak… Oak… ¿¡No es el apellido de Green y el profesor!? Espera, ese nombre… me resulta familiar_ "

Red puso su mano sobre su barbilla. Tal y como imaginaba, el apellido era no sólo similar, sino era el mismo apellido que aquel profesor que con sus estudios sacudió al mundo, y el mismo apellido que el rival que siempre estaría un paso por delante de él en los videojuegos.

Pero sobre todo, el creía haber escuchado ese nombre antes. ¿Dónde?

…

…No logaría nada mientras se mantuviera parado frente a una vieja estatua pensando en ello. No es como si hacerlo fuera a refrescarle la memoria.

Red nuevamente se puso en marcha. Ahora tenía AÚN MÁS DUDAS que las que tenía cuando salió de su casa. La existencia de una iglesia, eso que parecía ser un ayuntamiento, la autopista y la estatua… y aquella sensación que al pensar en sus duda volvió a él… ¿Cuánto tendría que llenarse de dudas para que el mundo le dejara un poco de paz y tranquilidad? ¿O sólo tenía una cantidad anormal de curiosidad por este mundo? ¿La historia habría sido diferente si no hubiera sido un ferviente fanático de la franquicia?

Algo le hizo a Red caer desde sus profundos pensamientos al piso… literalmente.

-Auch… ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?...

Aún a pesar de haberse caído, al menos sus reacciones evitaron el tener que ensuciarse la ropa de forma excesiva (Debido a su fanatismo por el juego, consideraba esa vestimenta como algo invaluable e irremplazable). Pero a pesar de la caída, su rostro permanecía impasible y sereno, carente de cualquier malestar, a pesar de sus palabras, que casi parecían no tener rastro de queja o malestar en ella.

A sus pies, latas de cerveza, confeti, gaseosas, y envoltorios de comida. Incluso un Trubbish (quien pertenecía a la región de Teselia, siendo inconsistente con el ecosistema) estaba en el piso, con el Trubbish devorando la basura.

Red se levantó, mirando a todos lados. Desde el momento en el que salió de su casa, más que preocuparse de las personas, sólo había estado observando el paisaje de Pueblo Paleta (Aunque podría jurar el no haber visto a nadie). Pero ahora observaba su entrono con sumo cuidado buscando cualquier signo de la presencia de otro ser humano a su alrededor. Sería bastante embarazoso el que alguien lo hubiese observado…

Aunque para alivio de Red y de la integridad de su reputación, no parecía haber nadie a su alrededor, aparte del Trubbish quien se hallaba absorto comiendo unas latas de cerveza, y su Eevee, quien lo miraba mostrándose divertida.

 _ **Nero: para aquel que no entienda la preocupación de Red, déjenme explicarles. Ustedes están observando la calle, cuando de repente ven a una persona caminando por esta. Pero no es cualquier persona. Es una persona con una belleza casi de otro mundo, con unos ojos rojos profundos, una apariencia fría como una espada o el hielo, y un aire sutil de arrogancia fría a su alrededor con una apariencia y ambientes que harían suspirar a cualquier chica heterosexual o a cualquier varón homosexual. Ellos pensarían "Que genial…" Pero de repente, va y se tropieza, cayendo al piso como si fuera plomo. Quieran o no, la impresión de esa persona bajaría al punto en el que te reirías de esa persona, yéndose todo ese ambiente a la mierda. Eso es lo que a Red le preocupa. Y el porqué, es por la admiración que Red tiene hacia el Red del fandom, admiración que a veces ya se ha visto plasmada en sus pensamientos**_

Pero había algo que a Red no le calzaba del todo.

Esta ciudad tenía un ambiente que parecía libre de cualquier contaminación. Incluso cuando caminaba apreciaba esto, como un lugar libre de cualquier problema medioambiental. Pero ahora que observaba el piso de la Plaza Central del pueblo… solo veía desperdicio y problemas similares a los que en su viejo mundo tenía donde vivía. Unos grandes problemas de "falta de limpieza".

Pero algo no estaba bien. Hasta hace poco, el lugar era tal que sería catalogado como la perfecta mezcla entre un ambiente limpio y campestre, junto con un ambiente desarrollado. No había ni una pizca de contaminación. Pero ahora… el solo ver el deplorable estado del piso de la Plaza Central le hacía darse cuenta de lo errada que estaba su visión. O tal vez, ¿era sólo un caso especial?

Mirando la basura en el piso, parecían ser sólo pancartas y serpentinas, junto con alimentos, carteles, latas y botellas. Como si en el lugar…

"…Hubiese ocurrido una celebración" Concluyó Red.

Una ampolleta se encendió en el cerebro de Red. Habían estado él, Green y Oak hablando del profesor acerca de esto mismo. Los ciudadanos de Pueblo Paleta despedirían y celebrarían la partida de los jóvenes entrenadores que se abrían al mundo en el comienzo de su largo viaje.

Entonces, toda esta… basura en el piso, eran probablemente los desperdicios dejados por la celebración. Como para comprobar eso, un letrero hecho de papel tenía escrito [ **¡CONTAMOS CON USTEDES, JÓVENES PROMESAS!** ] junto con otro que decía [ **LES DESEAMOS UN BUEN VIAJE** ] en el piso, abandonados como si el valor de esas palabras fuera igual que en lo que el mismo letrero se convirtió.

" _Bueno, no es como si esperara que sus palabras fueran más que eso_ " se dijo a sí mismo a Red, dándole la misma importancia a sus acciones que en lo que ellos convirtieron sus palabras. Solo sentía cierta molestia en la forma en la que inflaban de falsa confianza y seguridad a los chicos, inflando su ego, sólo para buscar alguna excusa para festejar o despreocuparse de su trabajo por un rato. Y lo que es más, si alguno de ellos tenía éxito en sus viajes, lo más probable es que se pegarían a ellos como parásitos, recordando favores o cosas así. Claro, si es que tenían éxito, o si nunca les importaron cualquiera de ellos.

Al menos, a Red no le podía importar menos. No tenía idea de quienes podían ser esas personas, hasta el momento, solo había visto a Delia, Daisy, Green y Oak, por lo que no tenía idea de quienes podían ser el resto de los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta. ¡Ni siquiera los había visto! ¿¡Qué valor le iba a otorgar a otorgar a las palabras vacías de desconocidos!? Él tenía años de experiencia en la vida, por lo que podía distinguir fácilmente las palabras gastadas en vano de las sinceras (Aunque a su vez, también tenía alrededor de 15 años, y a su vez, también era su primer día de vida).

Debido al desconocimiento de la que sería su propia "familia" y "amigos cercanos" en esta vida, el mismo no tenía ningún apego en especial a las personas cercanas a "Red" en esta vida.

La única razón por la que quería desaparecer de Pueblo Paleta… era para evitar que lo reconocieran. En parte, también es por su fanatismo por los juegos y el sueño de todo jugador que alguna vez tiene al querer convertirse en un entrenador Pokémon en su infancia.

Y sobre todo, para encontrar sobre la marcha lo que en verdad quiere hacer en su vida.

Ahora, tenía una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo, así que no la desperdiciaría fácilmente.

Red pateó el cartel lleno de falsas esperanzas, lanzándolo un par de pasos (cosa que el Trubbish notó, pues corrió como loco con la boca abierta, babeando una sustancia… no apta para cualquier ser vivo… ¿Quizás para un Muk?) antes de ponerse en marcha hacia el camino de enfrente.

Aunque tenía sus dudas con respecto a la Iglesia y el ayuntamiento, elementos raramente vistos o mencionados en Pokémon la religión y la política, podía averiguar acerca de ellos después de llegar a Ciudad Viridian.

Habían un par de tiendas de _Souveniers_ y algo que parecía ser un banco (ponía [ **Banco Regional de Kanto** ] por lo que no podía ser una zapatería), y varias tiendas por el estilo. Aunque todavía carecía de aquel elemento esencial para cualquier pueblo y región: Un centro Pokémon.

Mientras se acercaba a la carretera, estas tiendas y edificaciones se hacían cada vez más numerosas. Incluso, mandando toda la infantilidad de los juegos de Pokémon a la mierda, algo que parecía ser un Bar enorme, y algo que parecía ser un Striptease estaban por la avenida principal (o así la llamó Red), despertando un leve sonrojo en el chico de Rojo. Maldición, ¡Y estaban cerca de la entrada del pueblo! ¿Qué creían que eran los turistas? ¿Bestias sedientas de vicios e impulsos sexuales desmesurados?...

Como si leyeran su mente, un montón de risas (casi como si fuera todo un ejército) sonaban con fuerza desde el bar, y unos cortos gemidos escapaban del Striptease. ¿Era esto una avenida principal, o un barrio rojo?… Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Red, haciéndose cada vez más intensa a medida que el frecuente ruido provenía detrás de la puerta.

 _ **Nero: Insertar SFX: Infancia destruida en pedazos**_

Red aceleró el paso, cada vez más alejado de esas tiendas. Por ahora, no volvería a ver a Pueblo Paleta como el mismo lugar que antes… Prefería el Pueblo Paleta con dos casas y un laboratorio.

Su Eevee, ante las reacciones de su entrenador… sólo podía ladear la cabeza en incomprensión.

La carretera se veía cada vez más cerca… y también lo estaba una muchedumbre de personas. Fácilmente habían alrededor de un millar de personas, quizás más o quizás menos, pero cerca de ese número.

¿En verdad los entrenadores se habían inflado de ego, o se habían acobardado? Al menos, él se habría acobardado de inmediato y habría cancelado todos esos planes de volverse un entrenador para recluirse en su habitación por la vergüenza y la presión de la muchedumbre.

Aunque tendría que ingeniárselas para tratar de esquivar a esa gran multitud…

-Oye, tú, niño.

Mientras se preguntaba cómo cruzar el lugar sin ser visto por esa enorme multitud, una voz seca y bastante descuidada sonó cerca de él.

-Tú, el chico de la gorra estúpida y el extrañamente tierno Eevee… Ouch, ya entendí, el chico del horrible Eevee en su mochila, por aquí.

Desde un rincón entre las tiendas (específicamente en un callejón entra el Striptease y el bar), una delgada figura, casi anoréxica salió desde dentro de las sombras.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Red acerca del hombre… era que parecía la viva imagen deun drogadicto o un criminal adicto a las Pokédrogas. Una piel reseca y descuidada, al igual que su oscuro cabello enmarañado y alborotado de un color negro con un ligero matiz de púrpura. Su cabello, una mezcla desordenada y poco estética entre liso, ondulado y rizado, estaba "peinado" hacia atrás dejando al descubierto sus dos entradas bastante pronunciadas.

Sus ojos estaban rojos por la irritación, como si hubiese estado días y noches sin dormir. Llevaba una desaliñada barba como la de un hombre que no se había afeitado en un largo rato. Su piel blanquecina tenía incluso un color poco saludable, y tenía una sonrisa bastante extraña.

Llevaba una ropa oscura de un aspecto… poco estético y poco higiénico, junto con unas descoloridas zapatillas y una raída chaqueta pesada castaña de un aspecto ostentoso… o lo tendría, si no pareciese estar tan sucia.

Era la imagen de un hombre que perdió ante la tentación de las drogas. Si tuviera que remarcar algo… sería el Weaville que estaba junto al hombre, quien parecía jalarle el oído con sus afiladas garras.

-Oye, mocoso. Quieres esquivar a toda esa molesta multitud y entrar a la Ruta 1 sin toparte a nadie, ¿no? No te preocupes, tengo la solución a tus problemas. Si quieres, te puedo dar un aventón en mi furgoneta… ¿Eh? ¿Adónde vas?

Red había escuchado lo suficiente. Pensaba que quizás sería un NPC que le diera alguno de esos clásicos diálogos a los que estaba acostumbrado… de hecho, no esperaba nada. Pero resultó ser que incluso sin esperar nada, aún lograrían desilusionarlo y perturbarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Por lo visto, su personalidad y su identidad eran lo mismo que su apariencia demostraba. Ante el potencial delincuente, Red hizo lo que cualquier persona normal haría: Huir.

-¿Eh, niño? ¿Dónde vas? ¿No querías pasar desapercibido por la multitud? ¡Ven, acompáñame! ¡Tengo dulces! ¡Tengo caramelos raros! ¡Hey! ¡¿NO QUIERES VER ALGO INTERESANTE!?

Red aceleraba el paso con cada palabra que el hombre decía. Y cuando gritó, el mismo ya se hallaba corriendo a una gran distancia del delincuente.

Al ver al chico a una larga distancia, el hombre soltó un suspiro de decepción.

-Vaya. Huyó. ¿Por qué habrá huido de alguien tan carismático como yo?

A medida que hablaba, un espectáculo surrealista y perturbador, que exceptuando al Weaville, nadie más sería testigo, ocurrió con el hombre siendo protagonista.

La piel y la ropa del hombre se volvieron moradas, y de una apariencia viscosa y líquida, como si fuese plastilina recubierta por aceite. Lentamente, el tamaño del hombre se fue reduciendo y cambiando de forma, hasta que la masa alcanzó un tamaño ligeramente más grande que la Weaville a su lado.

La masa comenzó a moverse de su posición, dejando al descubierto a un sonriente y despreocupado Gengar mirando al chico correr.

-[ _¿Habrá corrido hacia la multitud para notificar embelesado por mi presencia para contarle a todo el mundo que semejante Adonis estaba en el pueblo?_ ] –Se preguntó seriamente Gary.

- _Ville, Weaville, Ville_ –Contestó la Weaville, como si no le sorprendiese la reacción del chico.

-[ _¿Que huyó porque creía que soy un pedófilo? Aun así… ¡Los dulces son infalibles! ¿Qué clase de entrenador no correría a mis pies si les ofreciera un Caramelo Raro? ¡Es inaudito!_ ] –Se quejó Gary, seriamente indignado (Aunque si era porque Red huyó o porque sus trucos fallaron, nadie lo sabría).

- _Ville ville_ –Dijo el Weaville, cansada como si no le importase ya.

-[ _En fin, todo es culpa de este inútil, dándome ese aspecto que no plasmó lo genial que soy_ ] –Dijo Gary.

El Gengar pateó a la masa amorfa que le había dado aquella forma.

 _-¡Dii!, ¡Dii Diito, Di!_ –Se quejó la masa amorfa.

-[ _Nada de "No es mi culpa" o "No hago esto hace en años". La próxima vez, asegúrate de plasmar mi carisma, mi belleza y mi genialidad en mi próximo cuerpo. ¡O te internaré en una Guardería Pokémon! ¿Y sabes lo que les ocurre a los Diito's allí, no?_ ] –Sonrió Gary con malicia.

- _¡DII!_ –El Diito en cuestión tembló de miedo. Desde ahora, se aseguraría de darle un buen aspecto a ese estúpido y narcisista Gengar… A menos que quisiera convertirse en una máquina ponedora de Huevos.

-[ _Es bueno que lo entiendas_ ] –dijo Gary sonriendo con satisfacción, antes de notar que Weaville había desaparecido. –[ _¿Ya se fue? Vaya, debe estar muy preocupada por Rojito para desaparecer así sin más. ¿Vamos al Striptease de al lado?..._ ]

Diito se empezó a marchar del lugar, dejando solo a Gary.

-[ _¡Hey! ¡NO ME DEJES SOLO! Maldición. Primero Rojito se nos escapa, luego Levy se larga, tomé la apariencia de un drogadicto, no puedo entrar al Striptease, y hasta la masa amorfa se largó de aquí. ¿Cuándo terminará mi sufrimiento? ¿Cuándo recibiré mis Malasadas?_ ]

El Gengar, a regañadientes, corrió detrás del Ditto, aplicando su comprensión del Pulso Espiritual y de sus habilidades innatas para ocultar a la masa amorfa mientras seguía a Red.

Apenas tuviera la oportunidad, se desahogaría con el primer entrenador que le molestara…

Red, inconsciente de estos eventos trató de mantener una gran distancia del hombre de aspecto perturbador.

"Por lo visto… Pueblo Paleta no es un lugar tan tranquilo como lo muestran en el manga o en la serie" Pensó Red.

Bares, Striptease y delincuentes en las calles. Todo lo que una persona nunca esperaba ver en el interior de un pequeño Pueblo, y nunca uno tan emblemático para la franquicia como Pueblo Paleta.

¿El realismo de este mundo no se sobrepasaba? No es que el nunca haya entrado en un bar, de hecho, cuando entró en depresión, tuvo una intensa caída en cosas como el alcohol, y fue un visitante bastante frecuente en bares de mala muerte.

No es como si los Striptease fueran algo ajeno a él. Cuando aún estaba soltero, él y sus amigos se habían colado en uno cuando eran menores de edad sacando provecho de su apariencia (pues aparentaban más edad que la real) y del mágico poder del dinero.

Y no es como si los delincuentes fueran algo nuevo para él, pues vivían en un barrio con un alto índice de crímenes y robos, entre otras cosas, y no habían sido pocas veces las que le habían robado y propinado una paliza. Incluso… No, no volvería a recordar eso. Sólo el pensar en eso incluso ahora le hacía hervir la sangre en rabia. No por él, sino por… Si, más que nada por él mismo.

Pero, ¿Acaso estarías tu tranquilo viendo como una de tus franquicias favoritas es contaminada por una dosis de realismo, en el peor sentido de la palabra, pero no de una forma llamativa, sino de una forma que no te haría ver la franquicia como algo normal de nuevo? Al menos, el sintió como algo de sus fantasías se rompieron.

Y como no podía mirar a un lado como si no le incumbiera… sólo corrió para preservar la integridad de su cuerpo, su vida… o de su virginidad.

Su Eevee, quien aún se hallaba en el punto medio entre su espalda y su mochila… Sólo podía mirar con curiosidad la interacción y las reacciones de su entrenador. Aún era muy inocente…

Con el paso del tiempo, aquella autopista se hacía cada vez más cercana, y la muchedumbre lo hacía más. Los restos de basura, que habían desaparecido desde la plaza, ahora volvían a ser visibles, seguido por ovaciones y gritos de admiración y apoyo.

El gentil y pacífico aire se hacía cada vez más pesado y caliente, una sensación característica de las multitudes. La euforia, la gran cantidad de personas, le hacían sentir como si el oxígeno le faltase.

Si hubiese sido en su vida anterior, este era el momento donde estaría temblando, y ni siquiera podría moverse del lugar.

Pero en esta vida…

Re giró su cabeza, para mirar su reflejo en el escaparate de una tienda. Su cuerpo, a pesar de sentir que temblaba, parecía impasible. Su mirada carecía de cualquier duda, miedo, seguridad y determinación, como si todo esto fuera ajeno a él. Solo había una frialdad colosal emanando de su cuerpo. Incluso aquellos sentimientos que tanto lo presionaban debido a su miedo a las multitudes… parecían ser más débiles que antes.

Incluso a esta distancia, donde aún faltaba un trecho para alcanzar a la multitud de personas en la Ruta 1, antes ya habría dado la vuelta hacia atrás y corrido con toda la fuerza que podía hacia su casa. Pero ahora, solo parecían ser inseguridades al nivel de una pequeña molestia que ni siquiera se reflejaba en su rostro, su cuerpo o sus reacciones.

Pero en esta vida, Red era diferente. No sabía si era un efecto secundario de la reencarnación, o de su cuerpo, pero todos aquellos impulsos estúpidos habían desaparecido, y sus sentimientos intensos se habían hecho más tenues. Si, seguía cambiando fácilmente sus emociones, pero al menos, ahora no parecía ser una bestia guiada por sus instintos…

Red miró la palma de su mano. Como si estuviera aplastando sus dudas con determinación, el cerró su mano apretándolo en un puño. Él podía hacerlo, o al menos, él lo sentía así.

Pero en cuanto a su pequeña compañera…

Red desvió la mirada mirando detrás de su hombro, específicamente a la joven Eevee. A diferencia de él mismo, quien parecía ser capaz de controlar sus miedos (por ahora), Su pequeña Pokémon estaba temblando al ver a la multitud.

Red suspiró. Dirigió su mano hacia aquella hacia el compartimiento donde se hallaba la Pokéball de Eevee.

-Oye –Dijo Red, tratando de ser lo más sutil y suave posible, pero como suponía, su voz sonó lo suficientemente áspera como para hacer a cualquiera sentirse ofendido. Aunque al menos, cumplió el acometido de hacer que Eevee lo mirara.

Red extendió la Pokeball hacia el Eevee apuntando el centro de esta hacia la cara de su compañera. -¿Quieres entrar aquí? Así no tendrás que lidiar con la muchedumbre de enfrente. –Dijo Red.

La Eevee sonrió con pesar antes de asentir. Ella misma sabía que no podía estar tranquila con esa multitud. A pesar de que parecía haber desarrollado un lazo con Red, ella misma sabía que aparte de Red, lo más probable es que no podría lidiar con cualquier otro ser humano de buena forma. Mucho menos si es que estos eran tantos.

Al ver a la Eevee asentir, Red soltó un suspiro antes de apretar la Pokéball como si fuera una pelota de goma, como lo hacían en el anime para guardar a sus Pokémon.

Para suerte de Red, sintió un ligero _*Click*_ proveniente del interior de la Pokéball, como si algo hubiese sido puesto en marcha antes de que un haz de luz roja envolviera al Eevee que yacía entre su espalda y la mochila, desapareciendo en esta misteriosa luz roja.

-… -Red sintió como el peso de la Eevee desaparecía de su espalda. Más tarde, investigaría a fondo como es que las Pokéball funcionaban.

Con un suspiro- Un suspiro bastante pesado- Red se puso en marcha nuevamente hacia la enorme multitud que tenía enfrente.

Hombres, mujeres, adultos, ancianos y niños gritaban con emoción a los que parecían ser a unos chicos de 15 años. Había alrededor de treinta chicos en medio de un amplio espacio creado por la multitud. Cada uno de ellos portaba expresiones orgullosas, algunos de ellos temblando por la multitud, pero sin duda, cada uno llenos de sí mismos, hasta el punto en el que Red sentía que podía palpar su ego.

No era que los jóvenes fueran orgullosos y arrogantes. Red podía ver por sus vestimentas, sus gestos, y por la forma de sus rostros que estos chicos no poseían (o al menos la mayoría) ese aire arrogante que ahora mostraban. No, sólo estaban siendo inflados de ego por la multitud, y luego harían alguna estupidez.

Red sintió por un momento compasión por ellos. Él mismo ya le había explicado a Green lo que ocurriría tras esto, por lo que ya sabía a lo que esto estaba destinado.

Pero esto no era un videojuego. El fracaso era bien una opción, pero tampoco era la más terrible de todas.

El perder una batalla estaba bien, pero si imprudentemente desafiaban algo que lógicamente no podían hacer frente sólo porque estaban rebosando ego y arrogancia… Incluso la muerte podía ser posible.

Además, en el peor de los casos, la muerte sería incluso la salida más indolora.

Red miró compasivamente a los chicos. Esperaba que al menos, no murieran antes de darse cuenta de la realidad.

¿O tal vez, sólo estaba siendo demasiado precavido?... No, en un mundo donde Striptease, bares y drogadictos están en un pequeño y pacífico pueblo, el morir en medio de sus viajes podía ser altamente probable.

"… _Creo que desarrollé un complejo con el Striptease y con el sujeto ese_ " Red se dijo a sí mismo. En cuanto al bar… no tenía nada en contra de ellos. Hasta encontraba el romanticismo en el acto de ir a un bar…

Los chicos seguían disfrutando del embriagante reconocimiento del público. Aunque lo negaran, incluso aunque reaccionasen con timidez o humildad… Red fácilmente podía apreciar sus ojos y sus sonrisas. Independiente de todo… Estaban extasiados, extasiados por el reconocimiento y la falsa fama que los llenaba, fama que probablemente desaparecería apenas el sol se ocultase en el horizonte. Reconocimiento que sólo sería recordado hasta que hicieran algo importante.

Red… caminó. No hacia ellos, no hacia el público. Red caminó hacia la autopista. Si esa pista daba hacia la Ciudad Viridian, o si al menos lo acercaba… él no lo sabía. Pero al menos, él no tendría que soportar aquellos gritos incesantes, ni tendría que ver a los chicos que probablemente terminarían con sus esperanzas rotas.

¿Estaba siendo demasiado pesimista? Tal vez. El mismo no lo negaba del todo. Pero no estaba dispuesto a ver la historia repetirse otra vez frente a sus ojos. Puede que él nunca la haya vivido de primera mano, pero ya había visto suficientes sueños rotos y esperanzas perdidas en su vida pasada. Al menos, quería evitar el ver como esos chicos seguían el mismo sendero que llevó a tantos de sus conocidos a caer en un abismo de dolor.

La multitud estaba cada vez más cerca de su alcance. Desde hace un rato, donde apenas veía una larga mancha variocolor, o el momento donde él fue "embarcado" por un posible depredador sexual (O cualquier cosa relacionada al bajo mundo) siendo ya una mancha más clara, hasta ahora, donde estaba a unos cortos pasos de la multitud.

La carretera ya se extendía frente a sus ojos. A ambos lados de la calle pavimentada y de la carretera que se elevaba gradualmente, ya no había tiendas. Solo se extendía el verde césped a ambos lados de la carretera. Mientras que los robles se volvían cada vez más frecuentes en los costados de la carretera, hasta que cerca del primer pilar que sostenía la ascendente carretera (En un principio era una plataforma, pero luego eran pilares los que lo sostenían), ya los árboles cubrían por completo su vista, extendiéndose quién sabe cuanta distancia.

Red tragó saliva, mientras presionaba la visera de su gorra para ocultar su expresión. Sí, seguía viéndose indiferente, pero eso no significaba que no necesitase calmarse, ¿no? Esa gorra tenía un efecto extrañamente terapéutico en él. Además, sentía que tenía una mejor cara de Póker con ella que sin ella cubriendo su expresión.

Red dio un inseguro paso hacia adelante, como si el ruido de sus pisadas podría despertar a una fiera sedienta de sangre. Un paso seguido por otro un poco más estable que el anterior. El miedo seguía morando en su corazón, pero mientras más presionase la visera de la gorra hacia abajo, más seguro se sentía.

Finalmente, algunas personas notaron su presencia. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Su vestimenta predominantemente roja, el frío aire a su alrededor, su característica gorra, y sobre todo, sus ojos rojos como unas gemelas lunas carmesíes brillando en la oscuridad del firmamento eran difícilmente cosas que una persona dejaría pasar desapercibido fácilmente. Además… ¿Qué clase de persona tenía esa sensación de congelarte sólo con estar cerca? Quieras o no, de forma natural mirarías al origen del escalofrío que recorría tu cuerpo.

Tanto la multitud como los entrenadores novicios ovacionados por ella cambiaron sus miradas al chico pelinegro. La multitud parecía emocionarse aún más, mientras los entrenadores tenían variadas expresiones.

Algunos tenían sentimientos encontrados debido al chico sin inicial. Otros sentían una leve ira, debido a que por él el centro de atención cambió de ellos al _"niño prodigio"_. Otros sentían miedo al ver al _"chico sombrío"_ acercándose. Algunas chicas sentían como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente al ver al _"príncipe helado"_ con el que más de una vez habían fantaseado teniendo una romántica aventura. Otros miraban con burla al idiota que no llegó a tiempo para obtener su inicial.

Pero algo que todos ellos tenían en común: Un sentimiento de inferioridad que derivaba en todas sus emociones.

Después de todo, él fue aquel que obtuvo las mejores calificaciones de todo el Proyecto PokéDex no sólo en Kanto, sino tal vez en los últimos cinco años del Proyecto.

Incluso si no obtenía un inicial del profesor, ¿sería tal vez su Madre capaz de darle uno al pelinegro? ¿El profesor le habrá guardado uno? ¿O sería capaz el chico de obtener uno por sus propios medios? Ellos sabían que su hermano habría sido capaz de lo último, así que no sería sorprendente que él mismo pueda hacerlo.

"… _Sólo esperemos que no termine con la Ruta 1 y el bosque Viridian infestados con Pokémon tipo Dragón como aquella vez"_ Una chica de cabello violáceo pensó mientras un escalofrío le ponía la piel de gallina.

Pero el público era inconsciente de que Red no había recibido su inicial. Para ellos, el misterioso hijo de Delia había recibido su inicial de Oak, y desde ahora, lograría hazañas al mismo nivel que sus padres como volverse campeones de la liga Pokémon (Aunque no estaban muy lejos de la verdad).

Red se desplazaba en medio de la multitud como si no le preocupase mucho, como si _la multitud frente a sus ojos no existiera_ , cosa que a más de una persona le sacó de sus casillas (tanto entre los entrenadores como en el público). Ellos estaban allí para despedir a las jóvenes promesas de su pueblo, ¿y el los trataba como simples adornos en el camino? ¿No era demasiado arrogante y egocéntrico? Parece que ambos chicos eran iguales, tanto el nieto del Profesor Pokémon como el hijo de Delia.

De hecho, hace no mucho tiempo, el nieto del Profesor había pasado entre ellos haciendo casi lo mismo que el chico, llamando la atención de todos y pasando como si ellos no estuvieran allí. ¿No eran ambos… demasiado ingratos con el pueblo que los crio?

-¡Oye, Red! –De repente, un grito lleno de un aire de arrogancia resonó entre los jóvenes PokéDex Holders. El chico de ojos rojos miró fijamente al lugar de donde provenía esa voz.

Era un chico de cabello rubio que no aparentaba más que la misma edad de Red. Un cabello rubio ceniza peinado hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su frente bronceada por el sol. Una fina nariz que parecía estar teñida con un aire de arrogancia. Una piel bronceada por la exposición al sol. Unos ojos afilados, llenos de soberbia, de un color anaranjado.

Espera. Ahora que lo notaba… el chico era bastante guapo. Tenía un aura cautivadora…

No, no es que bateara para el otro lado, ni es que fuese a los dos lados. Ahora que lo notaba, no solo el chico, sino todos los entrenadores eran horriblemente apuestos. Las chicas tenían una belleza surrealista… Maldición, si cualquiera de ellos estuviese en su viejo mundo, estaba seguro que incluso a su edad ya recibirían propuestas de trabajo para agencias de modelaje, televisión, o agencias de moda. ¿Acaso el profesor Oak tenía como factor clave el que todos los Holders fueran semejantes bellezas?

No, no sólo los Holders, ahora que lo notaba, cada persona en la multitud, desde ancianos hasta niños, tenían esa aura de belleza a su alrededor. A su vista, eran estéticamente perfectos, sintiendo incluso un complejo de inferioridad con respecto a su viejo cuerpo.

¡Por dios! ¡Las mujeres a las que se confesaba antes eran solo estiércol comparándolas incluso con cualquiera de las mujeres de aquí!

Por primera vez desde que llegó a este mundo, tuvo un impulso estúpido que le impulsaba a declararle a todas esas mujeres su amor eterno e incondicional, incluso si es que una líder de gimnasio, un chico pequeño de gafas, o un pokémon tipo veneno terminaban frenándolo por medios dolorosos.

Pero quizás por el respeto que él tenía a su cuerpo, o quizás por influencia de este, quizás porque la gorra inhibía en cierto punto cualquier estupidez que quisiera hacer, o quizás porque "Red" usaba todas sus fuerzas para evitarlo, aquel impulso fue contenido al instante, quedándose sólo en eso, un impulso que luego desaparecería.

-¡Te estoy hablando, bastardo!

A los ojos del rubio, la forma en la que Red no le prestaba atención (aunque en realidad, sólo estaba divagando), fue interpretada en subestimación, causando que el chico rubio se llenase de ira. El bastardo frente a él ni siquiera había recibido un inicial, ¿y se atrevía a ser tan arrogante frente a él?

Red nuevamente observó al chico rubio. La persona en cuestión sintió un escalofrío al ver esos ojos tan fríos y desalmados. Pero él no tenía ni siquiera un inicial, mientras que él incluso tenía un Gible. ¿Qué podía hacer el niño prodigio?

Los labios de Red se abrieron ante la expectación de todos los presentes. ¿Qué le respondería Red? ¿Se iniciaría una pelea en medio del público? Incluso ya estaban pensando en comenzar apuestas. El comienzo de una pelea antes de salir de Pueblo Paleta… ¿No sería eso emocionante? El ver las habilidades de los novatos, el observar el primer combate de un posible entrenador de élite en Kanto…

-Si solo vas a soltar mierda, no tengo ningún motivo para seguir aquí.

Para desilusión de todos, no fue un conflicto lo que estalló. Red solo permanecía impasible, mientras reanudaba su marcha hacia la carretera.

Y es que Red… ¡Realmente se estaba cabreando! Puede haber soltado apenas dos frases con un dejo mínimo de provocación, pero esa forma de ser tan arrogante… Parece que Green y Red se quedaban atrás en cuanto a ego se refería.

Red solo caminó ignorando los murmullos del público, desilusionados al no ver un conflicto. En serio, ¿Qué clase de personas fomentaría a los jóvenes a tener una pelea?

-¿En serio, acaso ese chico no tiene coraje?

-Debe tener miedo, al fin y al cabo, Troy siempre ha sido bastante talentoso…

-Pero… ¿Y si es que Red ni siquiera ve a Troy como un problema? Es el hijo de Delia del que estamos hablando.

-He oído que el Profesor Pokémon les iba a dar sus tres mejores iniciales a los tres mejores entrenadores que haya evaluado. ¿Serán Red y Green algunos de ellos?

-Oí por mi hija que Red y Green son el primer y segundo mejor calificados por el Profesor Oak. Aunque estoy seguro que es sólo favoritismo por su nieto y su amigo de la infancia.

-¡Dejen de hablar tanta mierda! ¡Troy! ¡Dale una paliza!

Comentarios como esos entraban en los oídos de Red. Aunque para ser sincero… Red ni siquiera les prestaba alguna atención. Aunque parecía que el chico parecía llamarse Troy…

El chico en cuestión- Troy, resopló por la nariz antes de mirar arrogantemente a Red.

-¿Dónde mierda crees que vas? ¿A la ruta 1? ¡Ni siquiera tienes un inicial!

Aunque Red permanecía impasible (tanto por fuera como por dentro), el público reaccionaba excesivamente a esas palabras.

-Espera, ¿oí bien? ¿El chico ni siquiera tiene un inicial?

-¿En serio? ¡Este chico está arriesgando su vida!

-Ja, ¡ni siquiera tiene un inicial! ¿Se le llama a esto karma por confiar en su amistad con el nieto del Profesor Oak como una forma de obtener un Pokémon fuerte gratis?

Voces llenas de burla escapaban de la muchedumbre. Por supuesto, no es como si todos detestasen a Red. Gran parte del público tenía expresiones complicadas, o mostraban genuina tristeza. Pero había quienes aprovechaban la oportunidad de clavar el puñal lo más profundo que podían.

No había pocas personas que tenían envidia de Red. Tanto niños, adolescentes, adultos e incluso ancianos tenían envidia del joven. Desde pequeño, mostrando tanto talento e inteligencia que parecía sin igual entre sus semejantes. E incluso, desde que era solo un niño ya mostraba una belleza que incluso podía hacer envidiosos a hombres y mujeres por igual, mostrando que en un futuro, ya sería un hombre de apariencia sin igual.

Y para variar… ¡La familia del chico eran amigos cercanos al Profesor Pokémon! ¡Prácticamente el futuro del niño estaba asegurado!

No son pocos los que habían intentado acercarse al viejo Profesor para obtener algún beneficio, pero todos solo se fueron con las manos vacías. ¡Era un hombre reconocido a nivel mundial! ¿¡Cuánto prestigio ganarían al volverse sus amigos!?

Pero al chico en cuestión, Red, no le podía importar menos. Hasta donde él sabía, "Red" era demasiado frío e indiferente como para intentar aprovecharse de alguien. E incluso si lo había hecho, ese era el anterior propietario de este cuerpo. ¿Por qué le debería importar a él?

Pero a pesar de ello, sentía que si seguía así, tendría graves problemas en el futuro. Por supuesto, a él no le podía importar menos si los chicos de Pueblo Paleta lo admiraban. Sólo que sería un problema bastante grande el que vayan de ciudad en ciudad molestándolo. ¡E incluso podían aprovechar la oportunidad para aprovecharse de él!

Red solo suspiró, antes de dirigir su mano hacia el compartimiento del cinturón. Él no pensaba sacar a Eevee. Él mismo ya le había dicho que la iba a mantener guardada para evitar confrontar a la multitud. Pero había otra forma de callarlos sin lanzar a su Pokémon fuera de la Pokéball.

Red sacó la Pokéball de su compartimiento y alzó su mano para que todos vean lo que llevaba.

La expresión de Troy parecía haberse ensombrecido, y todos aquellos que estaban susurrando a espaldas de Red se habían quedado callados. Sentían como sus rostros se volvían rojos de la vergüenza.

En su mano, había una Pokéball del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol.

Red tenía una teoría con respecto al tamaño de las Pokéball, y por lo visto, al menos tenía la razón con respecto a ella.

Todo entrenador (exceptuando a Red) sabía que las Pokéball tenían dos tamaños diferentes dependiendo de si tenía un Pokémon dentro o no.

Las Pokéball vacías tenían un tamaño similar al que tenía una nuez. E incluso una vez que se apretasen para expandirse y arrojarse, aun podrían ser cubiertas con toda la mano.

Pero una Pokéball con un Pokémon dentro era diferente. El tamaño que alcanzaban era el mismo que el tamaño de una pelota de béisbol, o el mismo tamaño que alcanzaba un Voltorb. Y nadie sería tan idiota como para tener un Voltorb en la mano, ¿no?

E incluso si así fuera, de todas formas significaba una cosa.

Red tenía un Pokémon.

Troy sentía como la gente lo miraba. Habían algunas miradas llenas de compasión, otras contenían burla y ridículo, y otras simplemente… contenían rabia.

A pesar de ser un pueblo muy pequeño y unido, no significaba que fueran del todo unidos, o que todos fueran iguales.

¿Qué pasó con Red? Sencillamente ignoró del todo a Troy y a la multitud y siguió su camino como si ninguno de ellos importase. Hubo quienes querían arreglar lo que habían hecho, pero el frío semblante del pelinegro les impedía el decirle algo.

En definitiva, hasta el momento, el pueblo estaba lleno de hipócritas, o al menos los que estaban allí lo eran.

Por eso, lo mejor que podía hacer, era solo seguir su camino como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero de todas formas…

Red sentía una extraña sensación de diversión.

Al costado de la autopista, parecía haber un sendero desprovisto de pavimento o de hierbas, dando a entender que era un sendero transitable.

Red bien podía pensar que quizás era una ruta alternativa, por lo que por alguna razón que él mismo desconocía, tomó esa ruta.

Tal como se veía a la distancia, este lugar era un verdadero mar de árboles.

Los robles creían altos y robustos, mostrando como el paso del tiempo los fortalecía. Los años podían pasar, y las cosas cambiaban, pero son esos cambios los que te hacen fuerte, y los que marcarán lo que serían tu vida. Problemas y consecuencias, causas y momentos felices. Todo ello crea los fundamentos de tu vida para hacer una vida de la que no te arrepientas.

Esa siempre había sido su perspectiva de la vida. E incluso ahora, seguía siéndola.

Tanto los momentos felices como los momentos tristes eran una prueba en la vida.

Es una lástima que a veces los ideales no determinan a una persona, sino que los ideales también pueden ser lo opuesto a una persona.

Red apreciaba los robles, mientras recordaba su anterior vida. Para ser sincero, su vida anterior no es exactamente lo que el llamaría "pacífica", ni mucho menos "tranquila". El mismo llevó su vida por un mal curso debido a los descuidos, y al final, su vida terminó siendo mediocre. ¿Tenía esos ideales y vistas sobre la vida precisamente porque el fracasó en entenderla? Era bastante divertido el entender la vida cuando esta ya había terminado.

Él nunca fue cercano a muchas personas. Más bien, incluso "introvertido" podía ser un término… pequeño. Pero al menos, él podía decir que incluso si su vida pasada era una mierda… sólo eran experiencias. Experiencias que forman su carácter… Aunque este tal vez nunca cambió.

Estaba llenos de momentos felices, momentos donde se dedicaba por completo al ocio. Pero para ganar esos momentos, sacrificó por completo sus responsabilidades y su futuro, llegando al final, a nada más que tristeza y soledad.

Pero al menos… sabía bien que todo esto ya había pasado.

¿Venganza? ¿Rencor? ¡Por supuesto que quería hacer sufrir a todos los que causaron esto! ¡Por supuesto que tenía rencor!

Pero… si fuera así, ¿no sería él la primera persona de la que se tendría que vengar? Puede que ellos fueron los que acabaron con su vida, en varios sentidos (menos el literal). Pero desde el principio, el principal culpable de todo era nadie más que el mismo.

Arriesgar no significa ganar. Aquel que quiera entrar en el coliseo, debe estar preparado que al poner un pie en la arena de combate, puede sufrir, perder extremidades, o incluso tomar su último aliento.

Por supuesto que guardaba rencor. Por supuesto que quería vengarse. Pero si lo hiciera… sería principalmente castigarse a sí mismo, pues los demás, aunque también tuvieron su dosis de culpa… sólo estaría desviando la responsabilidad. Pues solo fueron las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Acciones que pudieron haberse evitado.

¿Por qué se había puesto reflexivo? Red seriamente se preguntó. Lo más probable es que fuera por culpa de esos sujetos. Después de todo, esta situación era clavadita a la que sucedió ese año…

Red sonrió sin darse cuenta, dirigiendo por reflejo su mano hacia la gorra para cubrir su expresión (aunque no tenía idea de donde había tomado ese reflejo. En serio ¿sería la llamada "memoria corporal"?). Red sentía que en su corazón dos sentimientos contrastaban.

Uno de ellos, lleno de frustración e ira. Incluso si él no había hecho nada, ¿acaso no era molesto el tener que oír las burlas y susurros de alguien? ¿El que hablen de ti a espaldas tuyas? Si bien no era algo de lo que preocuparse, hay que admitir que sigue siendo molesto, incluso si no es malintencionado.

En cuanto al otro sentimiento… era diversión. Tenía que admitirlo. Sabía que el chico, Roy, quería burlarse de él. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Parecía que por alguna razón desconocida, la gente lo tomó como el centro de atención, cosa que obviamente no le hizo ninguna gracia a Red, y ppor lo visto a Roy tampoco.

…Espera… ¿Se llamaba "Roy", verdad?

En fin, el chico solo quería desviar el centro de atención hacia él de nuevo, la "élite de la élite", por lo que usó el mejor método para cortar la atención de Red… permanentemente. ¿Cuál? La humillación pública, para mandar toda atención hacia Red a la mierda.

Pero incluso antes de que pudiera poner su plan en marcha… aunque interrumpirlo en el momento en el que cree que está a punto de ganar, es mucho más divertido (según él) acabarlo desde el momento en el cual comienza sus movimientos.

Aunque dar la vuelta la partida cuando todos creen que vas a perder es divertido, es igual de divertido ganar desde el primer momento en el cual comienza tu turno.

…Sí, debía admitirlo. Era un sádico. Pero eso no solucionaba el cómo sentía esos sentimientos tan ajenos entre sí pero tan compatibles.

Red miró hacia la Pokéball que aún tenía en su mano. Parecía estar privada de algún cristal transparente para ver hacia fuera como se mostraba en Pocket Monster Special/Pokémon Adventures. ¿Era quizás más como un estado neutro? ¿Eran transportados a algún lado? Tendría que consultarlo con la PokéDex más tarde. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban las Pokéballs…

-¡Ouch!

…pero seguro chocando contra un cartel no le ayudaría a descubrirlo.

Red cayó al piso mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Su Pokéball se deslizó de su mano y tras tocar el botón al centro de la Pokéball, un haz de luz roja salió disparada desde su interior, para mostrar a un Eevee quien parecía mostrar una mirada confundida, observando los alrededores.

Res se levantó del piso, llamando la atención de su Eevee, quien suspiró en alivio y saltó hacia su espalda. Red sacudió sus pantalones mientras sentía el peso extra en su espalda. Debería ir a buscar su Pokéball… espera, ¿cómo había aparecido de repente en su cinturón?

Red estaba ligeramente perturbado ante el suceso (para él) paranormal. Pero al menos, le había ahorrado el trabajo de ir a buscar la Pokéball.

Su mirada vagó antes de fijarse en aquello que causó su caída.

Era un cartel de madera, un cartel de al menos el largo y la altura de su cuerpo (quizás el largo incuso más, pues era un cartel rectangular). Al menos, Red debería leer el mensaje, pues al menos, creía que tal cartel estaba allí sólo para darle una paliza a quien cruzase por allí, ¿no?

A menos que… ¿tal vez fuera un Sudowoodo?

Quitando ese extraño pensamiento, Red dirigió su mirada hacia el texto.

Ponía:

[ENTRADA A LA RUTA 1, CAMINO DE ENTRENADORES.

PARA LOS ENTRENADORES NOVATOS, DEBEN TRATAR DE MANTENERSE ALERTA EN TODO MOMENTO, Y LLEVAR TODAS LAS POCIONES Y VENDAJES A MANO QUE PUEDAN. TRATEN DE NO INTERNARSE MUCHO FUERA DE LOS CAMINOS, O PUEDEN PERDERSE EN EL INTERIOR DE LOS BOSQUES.

HAY DETERMINADAS EN EL MAPA EN ESTE CARTEL 8 ÁREAS DE DESCANSO, ÁREAS DONDE MEDIANTE EL USO DE REPELENTES ALREDEDOR DE ESTAS, LOS POKéMON SALVAJES NO PUEDEN ENTRAR (AUNQUE SI ESTOS SON LIBERADOS EN SU INTERIOR, PUEDEN PERMANECER DENTRO). ESTÁ PROHIBIDO CUALQUIER COMBATE EN EL INTERIOR DE LAS ÁREAS DE DESCANSO O EN SU PERÍMETRO A MENOS QUE SEA ABSOLUTAMENTE NECESARIO. CUALQUIER INFRACTOR SERÁ CONDENADO APROPIADAMENTE DEPENDIENDO DE LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS.

SE RECOMIENDA SEGUIR LOS MÚLTIPLES SENDEROS Y CAMINOS PRESENTES EN EL MAPA O DESPROVISTOS DE HIERBA. CUALQUIER CAMINO NO OFICIAL ES RIESGOSO PARA CUALQUIERA QUE NO TENGA EL NIVEL MÍNIMO REQUERIDO POR CADA RUTA.

AGRADECEMOS SU COMPRENSIÓN. TRATEN DE MANTENERSE SEGUROS SOBRE TODO, PERO AUN ASÍ ESFUÉRCENSE EN FORTALECERSE.

ATTE.

SAMANTHA CLEVERFIELD: ENCARGADA DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE SEGURIDAD DE LA LIGA POKéMON  
CHARLES GOODSHOW: PRESIDENTE DE LA LIGA POKéMON.

NIVEL MÍNIMO REQUERIDO POR RUTA; Lvl. 15]

-… –Red leyó todo lo que el cartel decía. Había bastante información en el cartel, más de la que esperaba (aunque para ser sincero no esperaba nada, en realidad).

Áreas de descanso, diversas rutas, infracciones de ley, Nivel mínimo requerido por Ruta, Camino de entrenadores, e incluso los nombres al final.

Todo esto era bastante. Mucha información de lleno entró en la cabeza de Red, aunque no era como si fuera muy complicada. Pero aun así… le daba un dolor de cabeza el sólo tratar de compararlo con el anime, el manga o los juegos.

En cuanto a los dos últimos nombres, sólo uno de ellos le era familiar.

Charles Goodshow. Un alegre, humilde y sencillo ancianito que nadie relacionaría de forma alguna con el Presidente del evento más importante del mundo Pokémon: La Liga Pokémon. Un hombre que más de alguna vez ha sido visto en los episodios del anime apoyando a Ash en sus combates por la liga.

-¿En este mundo también es el presidente de la liga? –Se preguntó Red e voz alta, confundiendo a su Eevee.

En cuanto al otro nombre, a Red no le sonaba en absoluto. Samantha Cleverfield… Un nombre nuevo, y además, acababa de enterarse de que la Liga Pokémon tenía tal cosa como un "Departamento de Seguridad". Tal vez uno de los múltiples cambios ocurridos en este mundo.

Al menos parecía que iba por buen rumbo. No se había perdido ni nada, no había sido atacado hasta desmayarse, no había sido asaltado o violado por un sujeto de extraña apariencia, ni se había topado con ningún otro PokéDex Holder aparte de ese idiota y los chicos junto a ellos.

" _Hablando de ellos_ " Red de inmediato se puso en marcha. No quería tener que toparse con alguno de esos chicos, en especial con su experiencia de combate casi nula. A decir verdad, él tenía una desventaja aún mayor comparado con esos chicos. Por lo visto, Red era el mejor entrenador del Proyecto PokéDex Holder, pero eso no significaba que "Él" lo fuera. ¡Sólo había llegado a este mundo hoy! ¿Cómo se supone que sepa algo más aparte que lo visto en los juegos, manga y anime? ¡Si incluso todavía se hallaba comparando este mundo con las versiones de la franquicia! Además que incluso todavía tenía dudas de la naturaleza de este mundo.

Red suspiró antes de ponerse en marcha. Suspirar se estaba volviendo un hábito poco sano.

Finalmente había llegado a la Ruta 1… incluso con todo lo anterior, el mismo se hallaba bastante feliz por esto.

El miró hacia su hombro izquierdo, sólo para ver a su Eevee recostada sobre su hombro. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y aunque su Eevee dudó un segundo, le dio una sonrisa. Una genuina y tierna sonrisa.

Él odiaba a su yo pasado. El mismo había estado destruyendo su vida poco a poco, y aunque al final fueron otros los que gatillaron que "eso" pasara, no podía evitar el pensar que fue el mismo quien llevó a todos a crear esa situación.

Él estaba consciente que se odiaba. Estaba consciente de que se repudiaba. Estaba consciente que tampoco era toda su culpa, pero estaba consciente que era el principal responsable de todo.

Al final, fue sólo su culpa que todo acabara para él.

Pero la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad.

La vida le dio una oportunidad para volver a la vida. Así que sí, detestaba su vida, pero la vida de su "yo" hasta hace un día atrás.

Así que ahora era el momento de un nuevo comienzo. Esta era una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo.

Era hora de que tomara acción en su vida y comenzase a llevarla por buen rumbo, y que no se arrepintiera de nuevo.

…

...

…

…Aunque… ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo que le faltaba algo?

No fue hasta en una hora después que recordó aquello que se había olvidado, y no pudo evitar golpear su cara con su palma. Ya no podía volver por ello hoy.

-¡MIERDA, EL MAPA!

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo (y espero que estos puntitos no desaparezcan en el texto, como la barra separadora de diálogos. En serio, alguien me había dicho que había un botón para separar los textos y suplir la barrita, cosa que yo mismo he visto en otros fic, pero no encuentro el puto botón que me dicen. Alguien puede hacerme el favor de dejar su mouse sobre tal botón, esperar a que diga el nombre y escribírmelo en un Review).**

 **Como lo habrán notado, este es quizás el capítulo con el que menos notitas he dejado, a diferencia de otros, donde a pesar de haberlo escrito en varios días, hay varias notas de forma casi consecutiva. Supongo que no eran necesarias, aunque nunca lo son de hecho.**

 **Ya van cinco capítulos… ¡y recién van en la puta Ruta 1! ¡Y cada capítulo tiene promedio entre 10K palabras! Soy quizás el escritor de Fics más lento en esta página.**

 **Además, se nota que me puse a leer una novela Xianxia antes de escribir cierta aparte de este capítulo (aquel que sepa lo que son las novelas Xianxia o que las lea lo entenderá).**

 **En fin, este capítulo es un peso de encima menos para mí, y quizás algo que les entretendrá bastante por un rato.**

 **Este capítulo también es bastante reflexivo. Sobe todo, porque después de verme Code Geass (por séptima vez, y sigo sin aburrirme), empecé a cuestionarme acerca de mis ideales, pensamientos, y formas de ver la vida. Cosa que al final (Mierda, los zancudos aprendieron a usar el Shunpo… disculpen, pero es que mi pieza se llenó de zancudos por dejar la ventana abierta, y las mierdas parecen moverse a la velocidad del sonido, pues ni el cadáver dejan, por lo que siguen vivas... sigamos con lo otro, ¿ya?) puede ser reflejada después de adentrarse en la Ruta 1.**

 **Como todo escritor, en más de algún momento dejamos nuestro punto de vista, o incluso nuestra propia personalidad, plasmada en el texto, y al menos, trato de evitar a toda costa convertir a Red en yo. Cosa que de verdad, no quiero que suceda. En primer lugar, "él" estaba basado en tres cosas. En un amigo que sigue sus impulsos, en un amigo a quien admiro, y en mis miedos y complejos, cosa que no tengo reparo alguno en decirlo, pues son solo eso, miedos y complejos.**

 **Y mientras escribía, no pude evitar ponerme reflexivo, e incluso inculqué mi propia forma de ver la vida en medio de ello.**

 **En fin, cambiemos de tema. ¿Recuerdan lo de los Extras? Como fue por voto unánime y ya tenía más de tres extras listos (El de navidad del Cap 02, el de Delia, el de Green, le de Gary y otros más), pensaba subirlo conjunto a este capítulo, pero pasó un accidente llamado "Hermano Pequeño" y… ¡Borró la carpeta donde guardaba los Extras!**

 **Es por eso que me dedique a jugar y me dio un bloqueo. No quería ni pensar en escribir…**

 **Pero los pienso reescribir, así que no se preocupen n.n**

 **También, aquí pueden ver uno de los cambios más notables, la aparición de dos OC's, Troy (el que quería tratar de burlarse de Red pero fue detenido antes de siquiera poder intentarlo) y Samantha (Quien solo fue mencionada levemente).**

 **Y es en base a esto que quiero hacerles una petición. ¿Me ayudarían en cuanto a OC's?**

 **Necesito al menos 15 OC's (aunque quizás ocupe mucho menos que eso…) para los PokéDex Holders. Puesto que serán necesarios. Los Pokémon que pueden usar están mencionados en el capítulo 1, por lo que relean ese capítulo para saber los Pokémon que serán entregados. Por supuesto, Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbassaur, Eevee, y cualquier inicial especial de otras regiones está descartado. Pero tampoco quiero a un ejército de OC's con Dratinis, Larvitars, Gibles y Ralts por allí (ambos sabemos por qué los Ralts. Y no por su Agujero Negro Súper OP… Creo que todavía estoy traumado con la Pokefilia… *insertar escalofríos*). Por supuesto, no es como si se los negara, solamente… traten de variar n.n**

 **Pueden enviar más de uno por persona (en lo personal me vale). Los campos de información obligatorios serían: Nombre, Altura, Peso, Gustos, Disgustos, Personalidad, Descripción Física, Vestimenta, Pequeña Historia y/o Ficha, y su Equipo Pokémon. También pueden agregar más cosas, pero eso sería lo principal. Por cierto, tal vez modifique alguna que otra cosa, pero será casi mínimo xD)**

 **Debido a que en el capítulo anterior no hice ninguna pregunta… les dejo estas aquí n.n**

 **1.-Según ustedes, ¿Cuál es uno de mis más grandes errores como escritor? (está presente en este capítulo)**

 **2.- ¿Qué opinan acerca del punto de vista de Red? ¿De qué forma ven ustedes la vida?**

 **3.- ¿Alguien ya sabe qué son los fragmentos de texto antes de iniciar el capítulo (los que están en cursiva porque las barritas separadoras… ya saben)?**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo, les suplico/ruego/mendigo/imploro por OC'0s, y nos vemos.**

 **Les deseo Problemas y Diversión (?)**

 **Nero Terumi**


	6. Disculpas

Quizás muchos de ustedes se lo habrán imaginado por el título, pero esto no es un capítulo.

Actualmente, me quiero disculpar con cualquiera que actualmente siga mi historia y se mantenga esperando aún un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic.

Lo más probable es que la mayoría de ustedes se habrá fijado en el título del Fanfic, pero debo remarcarlo. Actualmente, la serie/historia/Fic/Como quieran llamarlo, se encuentra en Hiatus.

 **¿Qué es Hiatus?**

...Para ponerlo en palabras simples, pueden considerarlo como una pausa temporal de la serie por X razones (en su mayoría por problemas en el desarrollo de la misma, como el rumbo de la historia y su curso hasta ahora), para luego volver más adelante.

Es bastante simple, de hecho. Una pausa temporal para retomarlo más adelante.

Pero, la pregunta que algunos de ustedes deberían estar haciéndose (... Se lo están preguntando, ¿no?... ¿no?... _*Se va a llorar a un rincón*_ ), ¿Por qué he puesto este Fanfic en Hiatus?

Si quieren saltarse lo tedioso, pueden volver a empezar a leer desde el texto resaltado en Negritas que pone " **¿POR QUÉ?** "

...

Desde la última vez que actualicé este Fanfic, había pasado alrededor de una semana (si mi memoria no está fallando) cuando de improviso, uno de mis tíos que vive en Santiago, capital de mi país y la ciudad donde nací y crecí llegó hasta nuestra casa. ¿El motivo? El cumpleaños de mi hermano menor.

Estuvo un rato compartiendo con nosotros, cuando le pregunté en broma "¿Me puede llevar a Santiago?"

Pero lo que no me esperaba, era que su respuesta no fue una negativa, sino que en cambio, aceptó.

Santiago es actualmente, disculpen el repetirlo, la ciudad donde nací y crecí, y si no fuera por problemas monetarios y familiares, todavía estaría viviendo allí como lo hacía hace dos años. ¿Qué significa esto? Allá tengo la mayoría de mis conocidos y familiares, y sobre todo, mis amigos.

En Santiago es el lugar donde el 90% de las personas que me agradan y siento amistad viven.

No sólo eso, han pasado dos años y mi cuerpo aún no se acostumbra al clima de la región donde resido, sintiéndome más cómodo en Santiago... Bueno, si le quitamos el horrendo calor que atrofia los sentidos.

En resumen, de improviso fui para Santiago, sin casi ninguna preparación más que una mochila llena de todas las cosas que encontré y creí necesarias llevar (Olvidándome de todas las que realmente eran importantes).

...

Hasta hace dos semanas, de hecho estuve en Santiago, y deberán creerme cuando digo que "escribir un Fanfic" era lo que menos me importaba.

Además, incluso aunque lo intentara, no podría haberlo hecho bien. Debido a que el PC que ocupo para escribir es uno de escritorio (Ya saben, el tarro gigantesco metálico) y no un Notebook, este se tuvo que quedar en mi casa.

Tampoco tuve la capacidad de conectarme a internet, mas que para ver si mis amigos estaban conectados en Messenger para ver si es que estaban despiertos o en sus casas.

Y el único PC que estaba disponible, era un Notebook que le pertenece al hijo de la Ex-pareja de uno de mis tíos, el cual ni siquiera tenía el Office instalado. ¡NI SIQUIERA EL OFFICE!

Y usar el bloc de notas de Windows como interfaz para escribir... No es muy cómodo, la verdad sea dicha.

Lo único que podía hacer en ese Notebook fue, por suerte y para mi disfrute, jugar el Devil May Cry 3 que había encontrado en el "Persa de los Morros" a un precio bastante bajo. Ese juego me salvó de horas de aburrimiento en mi infancia y en mi viaje de vuelta a mi hogar. Le tengo en alta estima.

Bien, creo que me estoy desviando (bastante) del tema.

Durante el tiempo que estuve en Santiago, no pude escribir ni leer nada relacionado con Fanfics. No fue hasta ahora que volví de Santiago que finalmente pude volver a leer Fanfics, cosa que no pude hacer allá.

Y eso es lo que estado haciendo la mayoría del tiempo desde que llegué de Santiago, leer.

Actualmente, estoy en vacaciones de verano (que están a una o dos semanas de terminar), y lo que he pasado haciendo todo este tiempo es quedarme frente a la pantalla/monitor del computador, poniéndome al día con las traducciones de algunas Web Novels y Light Novels que no había podido leer hasta ahora, y leyendo los nuevos capítulos y todas las nuevas historias de los escritores a los que actualmente sigo.

...No bromeo. Desde que llegué, he estado viviendo de forma insalubre mientras me pongo a leer de forma compulsiva, casi como si fuera (Y de hecho, lo soy) un Adicto a la lectura, siendo la lectura la droga que inhibe mis sentidos y me lleva al Nirvana.

No he ordenado mi habitación desde... desde que volví, Casi no he pasado al baño, No me he bañado desde la ultima vez en Santiago, y creo que subí unos cuantos kilos en estos últimos días. Finalmente había bajado de peso hasta el peso que yo consideraba ideal, y en un par de días, mandé todo eso a la mierda.

Casi no he dormido durante los últimos días, ni he despegado mi mirada de la pantalla del PC. Las pocas veces que he descansado son por quedarme inconsciente en la silla frente al PC.

No seria raro para la fecha si ya tuviera una que otra enfermedad extraña en mi cuerpo por culpa de todo esto... Debo ir a un médico con urgencia.

...

Como nota aparte, a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de que ya me puse (casi por completo, me faltan 28 Web Novels más) al día con todo lo que seguía hasta mi partida, tampoco es poco probable que vaya a actualizar pronto.

 **¿POR QUÉ?**

Actualmente, no recuerdo si se los había dicho, o si lo había escrito en mi perfil de FanFiction, pero ocupo la escritura de Fanfics como una "práctica" para escribir mis propias historias, historias que no he podido escribir por comenzar a centrarme demasiado en los fanfics.

Hace tiempo que quiero hacer algo como lo que hace Er Gen y muchos otros, publicar una Web Novel, pero creo que darle tanto tiempo a los Fanfics sería sólo aplazar este "sueño" una y otra vez hasta que sólo sea eso, un sueño que nunca se va a cumplir.

Eso, NO SIGNIFICA QUE DEJE DE ESCRIBIR ESTE FANFIC, pues no quiero que termine como el FanFic de Owari no Seraph que tengo por allí en mi perfil, lleno de polvo...

Aparte, tengo un PS3 que fue comprado en Navidad. Consola que no he tocado nunca por culpa de que el imbécil de mi tío el único juego que compró fue el PES 2015. Y no le tengo mucho aprecio a los videojuegos de Fútbol/Soccer que digamos...

Pero ahora, he comprado el Kingdom Hearts 1.5 y el 2.5, además del Devil May Cry 4, sin tomar en cuenta que mis siguientes objetivos son el BlazBlue Choronphantasma Extend, el BlazBlue Central Fiction, el DmC, el Devil May Cry Collection y el SoulCalibur V... ¡Ah! y el Guilty Gear Xrd SIGN y el Disgaea 4, y el Metal Gear Rising.

...Si, tengo una larga lista de juegos por comprar, ¿no?

En fin, todo eso significa menos tiempo dedicándole a la escritura, y más tiempo dedicándome a pasar el juego con la dificultad "Dante Must Die", y finalmente acabar con Sephiroth y Terra.

Además, debo revisar si ya salieron las películas recopilatorias de Code Geass.

...Y creo que es culpa de jugar la saga del KH, pero tengo unas enormes ganas de escribir un Fanfic de Kingdom Hearts. Eso, y de Fire Emblem (Culpen a Storm VII y su Fanfic "A Reaper's Awakening", CrossOver de BlazBlue y Fire Emblem _*Spam silencioso*_ )

Como nota aparte, a pesar de todo lo dicho anteriormente, eso no significa que el Fanfic esté muerto, o no vaya a actualizar pronto. En realidad, llevo medio capítulo terminado, antes de dedicarme por completo a escribir mis propias ideas "originales".

Debería estar terminado dentro de una o dos semanas, pero **no prometo nada**. Tengo que repasar antes de entrar a clases, para asegurarme de no haber olvidado nada en todo este tiempo.

En fin, como siempre, les deseo una vida llena de tragicomedias que llenen sus vidas de matices y les hagan madurar tanto como individuos como personas(Por eso siempre el " _Les deseo Problemas y Diversión"_ al final de cada capítulo, y es diferente un Individuo a una Persona, al menos de mi punto de vista), y así no caer en la monotonía.

Les Deseo problemas y Diversión...

Y espero a que se pasen por mi página en Wordpress cuando esté lista y empcie a publicar mis proyectos allí...

Nero Terumi


	7. Disculpas - Pte 2

p class="MsoNormal"strong¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no?.../strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong¿No?.../strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong…*Suspiro*./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongTal y como ven en el título, lamentablemente este no es un nuevo capítulo de "Una Nueva Oportunidad, Un Nuevo Comienzo". Esto, es sólo una disculpa. Nada más, ni nada menos, para aquel que esperaba algo, como un nuevo capítulo tras tanto tiempo, o por lo menos una fecha concreta para el lanzamiento de dicho capítulo./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLamentablemente, mi frase final para cada capítulo terminó siendo disparada en contra de mi cara. Aunque, sólo la parte de problemas…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongMi frase "Les Deseo Problemas y Diversión", está basada en la premisa que la vida no es algo monótono y estático. La vida es dinámica, y constantemente variando. No son pruebas que nos hacen mejores personas, sino que son como las curvas de una Montaña Rusa. A pesar del miedo que nos puede dar un problema, a pesar de lo aterrador que pueda ser enfrentar un problema, la diversión de la vida yace allí, en enfrentarlos./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLa vida de las personas está llena siempre de problemas. Problemas que son incapaces de ser eliminados por completo, pues de ellos nace la experiencia, ya sea para no tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra, o para crecer como personas. Son cosas que, por muy dolorosa que sean, nos hacen mejorar y nos ayudan a crecer en mente y alma. Y en el fondo, por muy bizarro y masoquista que suene, hasta los problemas en nuestras vidas PUEDEN ser disfrutados. Y DEBEN ser valorados./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongUna vida nunca es algo que será continuamente feliz y estático. Sin importar cuanto nos esforcemos, es imposible escapar de los problemas. Estamos condenados a no ser felices por toda nuestra vida, sin importar cuanto nos hagamos para lograrlo. Pero, ¿es eso algo malo?/strongbr /strong Nuestra vida sin problemas sería nada más que una monótona rutina con el mismo sentimiento predominante por el resto de nuestras vidas: felicidad. Pero entonces, ¿realmente sería algo bueno? La felicidad es un sentimiento dinámico e incontrolable- No, más que un sentimiento, se podría decir que la felicidad realmente es un estado menor que la euforia y la alegría en intensidad pero aún más denso que ambos juntos. Pero un estado tarde o temprano desaparece. Y el convertir ese sentimiento e un estado perpetuo… sólo es algo vacío./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongAl fin y al cabo, mucho de algo, sin importar que sea, es dañino. Además que lentamente perdemos el sentido del valor de lo que tenemos. Eso aplica, lamentablemente, a la felicidad./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong¿Podemos apreciar la felicidad realmente si es que siempre estamos felices? Nosotros apreciamos la felicidad sólo porque en su mayoría estamos tristes o serios… O en una vida monótona. No podemos sentir el regocijo de ser felices si es que no obtenemos la felicidad después de un arduo esfuerzo (consciente o no, activamente realizado o sólo por coincidencia). Además, lo sé por experiencia propia. Yo mismo lo he visto con mis propios ojos, y yo mismo lo he hecho./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongDemasiada felicidad… Se vuelve aburrido…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongY el aburrimiento puede ser "sano"…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPero en algunos casos, el aburrimiento puede corromper a una persona, volviendo su corazón más negro que el carbón, fangoso y repulsivo, hundiendo a una persona en el morbo inherente que cada ser humano siente./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongY es gradual. Nunca te darás cuenta cuando te hundiste en el fondo del pozo, ni siquiera cuando te hayas ahogado y tu cuerpo finalmente haya tocado fondo./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongEl aburrimiento es algo peligroso. Así también lo es un exceso./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong…Creo que me he desviado del tema, y he dejado un poco de mi perspectiva mal explicada (MAL explicada) formada por mis experiencias de vida hasta ahora hayan tomado parte de este texto./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongEn fin, ¿en que estaba? Ah, sí, a lo que iba con lo de los problemas…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong—Los problemas pueden ser una bendición./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPero hay veces que una falla en pasar a través de ellos, solucionarlos,/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongO simplemente, nunca tienen la oportunidad./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongHay dos tipos de problemas. Aquellos problemas que tú puedes solucionar, y aquellos que son tan grandes que son tan grandes y abrumadores que son IMPOSIBLES de solucionar. Aquellos problemas que no son una prueba, sino que son una carga que lentamente te hace colapsar. Un cáncer que lentamente va drenando tu vida…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongMi caso actual, es el último./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongDíganme, ¿Qué es peor? ¿Una muerte rápida e indolora, O una muerte lenta y dolorosa? Puede que algunos digan que da igual, pues de todas formas, muerte es muerte. Y no, no me voy a morir. Pero en mi caso, mi situación actual está más acercada a la muerte lenta, dolorosa y sin forma alguna de detenerla./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPrincipalmente, problemas económicos./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongImaginen esto. Imaginen un tablero de ajedrez. Yo soy las piezas negras, y la pérdida total del dinero familiar (TOTAL) son las blancas. Mis peones son cada pequeña y mediana compra de la familia, ya sea de mercadería, útiles de aseo, útiles estudiantiles, o incluso hobbies (Aunque en el último caso es bastante raro, pues hace tiempo que ni siquiera compro un videojuego de PS3). El resto de mis piezas, son cada posible inversión para saldar deudas y problemas… o al menos, juntar el dinero para sobrevivir un día más. Y el rey, son nuestras vidas. Mientras que, las piezas blancas, cada una simboliza nuestras decisiones y su peso, nuestras situaciones, prejuicios, invenciones y consecuencias. Y ahora piensen que aquel que está jugando es un novato sin experiencia ni talento jugando con las negras mientras que las piezas blancas están siendo manejadas por un campeón internacional de ajedrez que quiso entretenerse y romper lentamente cada movimiento de su adversario, independiente de si ha jugado antes o no en su vida./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong…Si, esa es mi situación económica actual, y la misma que tenía desde la última actualización. Sólo que ahora sólo quedarían dos peones, y menos de la mitad de las piezas, excluyendo al rey./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongCada persona en la casa ha tenido que esforzarse y hacer sacrificios (Exceptuando mi hermana, pues verán, aparentemente las ventajas de parecer y verse "desprotegida" a pesar de que realmente sólo lo aparenta para no hacer nada.) Ya sea de tiempo. Dinero, hobbies, o cantidad de recursos usados. Y ni aún así podemos hacer algo, más que reducir los gastos…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongEn fin, estoy condenado monetariamente. Y no tengo trabajo. Y tendré que tomar una carrera técnica para salir de la escuela trabajando y renunciar a mi sueño/vocación sólo por las circunstancias actuales. Wiii, que Emoción. Estoy llorando de emoción, mi estómago gruñe en anticipación, y mis hombros están temblando por lo emocionado que estoy…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong…Por supuesto, eso no es todo. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongNo voy a negarles que el 60% de las circunstancias se pueden reducir en Yo + Problemas = Ganas de escribir en números negativos, pero eso es todo. Sólo las ganas. Por supuesto, no es el único problema que style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMi vida amorosa se puede simplificar en mi renunciando a cualquier posibilidad en cualquier tipo de relación, incursión e interacción amorosa o sexual aunque aún queda un pequeño vestigio de lo que alguna vez fue esperanza en mi corazón; Mi vida social es igual a la de un ermitaño completamente aislado de la sociedad en una isla desierta de cualquier interacción humana, y tengo el extraño temor sin fundamentos de que tal vez tenga Sida… yep. Tengo una buena vida./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPero eso no significa que siempre sea así./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongHay ocasiones donde más de una vez en el día he tenido la oportunidad de escribir y avanzar en el fic. Maldición, incuso las cuatro semanas anteriores tuve todo el tiempo para ocupar el PC sin restricciones ni molestias, pero lo último que vino a mi cabeza fue escribir./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongSimplemente, no tenía los ánimos de hacerlo (lo cual puede estar estrechamente relacionado con el 60% de problemas sin solución que componen mi vida, pero, Meh. Sigue sin ser justificación)./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongHe pasado todo este tiempo haciendo otras cosas./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongHe estado leyendo, y perfeccionando mi inglés. De hecho, puedo sentirme completamente orgulloso de que ahora puedo leer inglés avanzado y coloquial además de inglés antiguo y múltiples variaciones del inglés por país de forma fluida e incluso de forma más natural que el español. Aunque hablarlo, y escribirlo… Por supuesto, sigue sin ser mi fuerte. Aunque, debido a esto, paso más tiempo en el fandom inglés de FanFiction que en el español (esta ha sido mi primera interacción en el fandom español de FanFiction en más de tres meses)./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPor otro lado, he estado terminando de ver, leer y jugar cada franquicia de Type Moon y el Nasuverso. Sólo me falta terminar Kara no Kyoukai, Melty Blood, y Mahou Tsukai no Yoru para poder decir que vi todo en el nasuverso. Bueno, eso y los juegos de PS3, PSVita, PS4 y otras consolas los cuales realmente están fuera de mi alcance pues, ya saben, DINERO./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong…Bueno, Para algo existen los Gameplays Y.Y/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongTambién estuve trabajando un poco en aprender a usar RPG Maker MV y Unity 3d para crear un juego o ayudar en proyectos, pero no es mucho lo que puedo hacer. También he intentado aprender JSS (JavaScript) por las mismas razones pero… Sip, la programación no es lo mío./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongTambién he estado tratando de escribir dos novelas de mi propia autoría (Sin resultados más que las ideas y conceptos aclarados), y el intento de escribir otros fics para poder afilar mi mente (Pueden encontrarlos en mi Perfil) y empezar a escribir nuevamente este Fic y el de Owari (que lo tengo abandonado desde hace años…). Nada novedoso ni trascendental./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongAdemás de numerosas horas y horas gastadas en no hacer nada. O leer. Además de leer. ¿Ya eh mencionado leer?/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongEn fin. Esto está en Hiatus hasta que mi situación mejore por lo menos un poco (Social y Emocionalmente), y hasta cuando tenga inspiración para escribir. Así que no, no está abandonada./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongNo les desearé problemas. Y no les desearé diversión. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLes deseo una Vida que valga la Pena./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongNero Terumi./strong/p 


End file.
